


Ghostbusters: One More Makes Four

by StephanieOS



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020)
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, ghostbusters smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 92,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephanieOS/pseuds/StephanieOS
Summary: This story of the Ghostbusters takes place at the same time as the first movie. The business is already established and business is booming! But unfortunately, the firehouse has seen better days. The guys can't keep up with cleaning around the place when they barely had time to sleep! So they put an ad in the newspaper for a housekeeper.Maggie Fields is a 20-year-old college student at Colombia University who was just ditched by her boyfriend who had convinced her to sign a year-long lease on an apartment. Now with no job and impending eviction, she answers an ad in the newspaper for a housekeeping job. With nothing but hope and excitement, she attends an interview that changes the rest of her life. Maggie immediately feels a deep connection with each of the Ghostbusters and to her shock, they felt the same. But this was dangerous territory for the boys in tan because they harbored a secret that could ruin their reputations as paranormal investigators and eliminators. Peter, Ray, and Egon have a three-way relationship that sparked from the moment they all met in college. Their love for one another was even stronger than their love for the paranormal but could they trust Maggie and bring her into their lives?
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Original Female Character(s), Egon Spengler/Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler/Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman/Original Female Character(s), Ray Stantz/Original Female Character(s), Ray Stantz/Peter Venkman





	1. You're Hired

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note to all my readers. This story is really special to me and it's crazy that I have the confidence to share it with you but here goes nothing! There is explicit smut in here between Ray, Egon, Peter, and my OC Maggie Fields. If foursomes and male on male contact is not to your taste then I would advise not to read. But if your ready for the smut then please enjoy! Any comments and support is so greatly appreciated! Love you guys!

Chapter 1

"Oh come on, you guys. Not even a clean coffee cup?" Peter Venkman complained as he opened one of the cupboards in the kitchen of the Ghostbusters firehouse, their central location for business and living.  
"Pete, we've been on busts for the last 72 hours and probably none of us has gotten more than a few hours of sleep. Cleaning is not exactly high on the priority list," Ray commented as he walked past the kitchen and headed towards the basement, two smoking traps in hand.  
"Not even you? Come on, big guy, you can't stand when things are unorganized and this whole place is turning more and more into a bachelor pad than our damn workplace," Peter continued as Egon made his way into the kitchen, jotting down some notes on a clipboard.  
"Venkman, that statement holds nothing but the truth but I have to agree with Raymond on this one. We just don't have time to keep up with all of the housekeeping that needs to be done around here. Janine has made it very clear that it's not part of her job description, and that's a direct quote, may I add," Egon replied as he reached over to grab a small Crunch bar out of a candy bowl that sat on the counter.  
"That's it, I'm putting an ad in the paper for a housekeeper. Janine!" Peter shouted before heading downstairs and through his office area, pushing past the small swinging door that outlined the offices from their secretary's desk.  
"Do me a favor, jot down an ad for a housekeeper. Even my dorm room back in college wasn't as bad as this place is getting. I want it running in the papers by tomorrow," He stated before turning and running back up the stairs.  
"Whatever you say, Dr. Venkman," She muttered to herself as she picked up her pen and began writing the ad.

~*~

Maggie sighed heavily as she entered her apartment making sure to tear off the note that was taped to the door. Oh great, another threatening note from the landlord. She was two months behind in rent and no money was showing up anywhere on the horizon. Her concentrations stayed with her studies but she knew that wasn't going to pay her bills. Her boyfriend had ditched her only a few weeks after he convinced her to sign a year-long lease with the landlord. She hadn't thought to make sure his name was on it too so now all of the responsibility fell on her. She had her mail tucked under her arm that she had gotten from the lines of apartment mailboxes outside the front door and tossed it on the couch along with her backpack. The sun was just setting over the horizon and she felt as though she hadn't slept in days. She pulled her hair tie from her hair, letting her long red locks flow to her lower back and she eagerly ran her fingers through it. She had to learn not to tie her ponytails so tight, it was starting to give her headaches. Maggie plopped on the couch before sifting through her mail only to find bills, bills, bills, junk mail, bills.... great. That was it...she needed to find a job. There was nothing she could do about it. Regardless of her weary body, she grabbed the newspaper and pulled it into her lap before looking at the classifieds. There had to be something close by that she could do. Nanny? No, she didn't need the stress of other people’s children when she didn't have the patience to even wait for her coffee at Dunkin Donuts. Reporter? No, she didn't need a camera in her face 24/7 nor did she need to be hated by everyone in New York City. Housekeeper...wait, housekeeper? She was good at cleaning. Her apartment was neat as a pin. She continued reading the ad and what the job entailed and then read where it was located.  
"Ghostbusters? The Ghostbusters need a housekeeper?" She saw their commercial on television all the time and had even seen their car speeding down the streets a time or two. Business must be booming. She reached over to grab her house phone sitting on the small wooden table beside the couch and dialed the number in the ad.  
"Hello, Ghostbusters, Janine speaking, may I help you?" a female voice answered with a heavy New York accent.  
"Hi, my name is Maggie Fields. I was calling in regards to the ad in the newspaper for a housekeeper? I was wondering if the position was still available."  
"Yes, it is. Could you come in for an interview tomorrow morning around nine?" Janine asked.  
"Absolutely, I'll be there. Thank you so much," Maggie stated just as enthusiastically.  
"You're very welcome. Ba-bye."  
"Bye!"  
Maggie couldn't help but feel the excitement and a new rush of adrenaline through her body. She might have a job! She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She had to go figure out what to wear!

~*~

Ray was bent over the front of Ecto-1, fixing God knows what when Janine hurried over to him.  
"Ray, that was someone calling about the housekeeping position!" She stated excitedly which was very unlike Janine. She was a very bland and mostly emotionless person, all business, all the time.  
"Ow!" Ray groaned as popped his head up too quickly, hitting his head on the raised hood of the old ambulance.  
"Is that the first person to call about it?" Ray asked as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Yes! She'll be here tomorrow at nine. She sounds like a nice girl so I think you all should be around for when she comes in," Janine stated, more of an order rather than a suggestion.  
Ray chuckled softly.  
"You got it," he replied before diving back into Ecto's engine. Janine then made her way up the stairs and into the Rec room/kitchen/living room which was all one big room that was separated by what was in it each corner. Peter was on the couch watching television even though he looked ready to fall asleep.  
"Dr. Venkman," She stated a bit louder than necessary, smiling a small smile of satisfaction when she startled him. "We have someone coming in the morning for an interview for the housekeeping job. Everyone needs to be here. Everyone needs to say yes or we wait until someone else calls," Janine stated before setting off to find Egon.  
"Christ, next time let's use some in-door voices, huh?!" He shouted back to her.  
Next, she found Egon in the lab seated at a small table with only an overhead lamp on for light as he flipped through papers and jotted down notes.  
"Egon, a woman is coming in the morning at nine for an interview for the housekeeping position. She's the first to call so I want everyone here to meet her. If you guys don't like her then I need to know otherwise I'll end up hiring someone you all can't stand," Janine stated from the doorway.  
"Yes, Janine. We'll all be here. I'm sure Venkman will be quite ready to meet any female that comes into this place. Did you inform Ray already?" He asked, never taking his eyes off his work.  
"Yup," She replied.  
"Then we'll see how it goes. Tomorrow at nine," He stated, his baritone voice soft as he stated the last few words which meant he was probably writing it down as a reminder. Janine headed back downstairs to her desk and hurried to pick up the phone once she realized that multiple lines were ringing.

The next morning, Maggie tied her long red hair up in a ponytail and dressed in a knee-length pastel pink dress. It was still summer so she didn't want anything she would sweat in.  
'Yeah, sweat stains on clothes going to an interview, how attractive' she thought sarcastically as she finished applying just a little bit of makeup; mascara, and some light blush for her cheeks. Mascara always brought out her green eyes. She slipped on a pair of white two-inch heels then grabbed her small purse and headed out of her apartment. She held the newspaper clipping of the ad which had the address on it and made her way through the streets block after block. She didn't want to catch a cab since money was scarce enough. It was a beautiful sunny day, she could walk. Finally, she came upon a large firehouse with a sign hanging above the double front doors. It was a white ghost surrounded by a red circle with a slash through it. Yup, this was the place. She took a deep breath before heading inside. Maggie's heels clicked against the concrete floor as she made her way past the Ghostbusters car which had the hood held up. She spotted a desk and what was probably the secretary she had spoken with the evening before.  
"Hi, Janine, is it?" Maggie asked as she approached the desk. The woman looked up through her pinkish-red rimmed glasses at her.  
"Yes, you must be Maggie Fields. Have a seat," Janine offered. Maggie sat down and crossed her legs, setting her small purse in her lap. Janine realized that all of the men were probably still sleeping considering they had just gotten back from their last bust about an hour and a half ago and instead of trudging up the stairs to get them she smirked.  
"Let me get the boys down here to meet you," She stated before slamming her hand down onto a red button on the edge of her desk. A loud alarm suddenly rang out through the entire building and Maggie instinctively covered her ears. Janine simply sat there with her hands clasped together, resting on her desk as they both heard thumping and banging from the floor above. Next thing she knew, she stood and spun around when a man came sliding down the fire pole that was behind her to her right, then another, then another, and before they reached their separate closets that looked to hold all of their Ghostbusters gear, Janine turned the alarm off. All three men looked exhausted and were still dressed in their beige uniforms with the no ghosts logo on the arm as well as their last names which were embroidered on the right breast of each one...Venkman...Stantz...and Spengler.  
"Gentleman, this is Maggie Fields, she's here about the housekeeping job," Janine stated as she held one hand out towards Maggie.  
"So you felt the need to push that damned alarm instead of just knocking on the damn bunkroom door?" Peter asked with exhaustion and irritation. Both of the other men seemed relieved that it was just because of her and not because they had another job to do.  
"The alarm is quicker," Janine stated plainly. Venkman immediately turned his attention towards Maggie.  
"Maggie, is it?" He asked as he made his way towards her. "I'm Dr. Peter Venkman. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Maggie shook his outstretched hand and smiled, feeling herself blush at the way he looked at her and the small smirk on his face.  
"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. It's exciting to meet you all in person...that is...well..because you're commercials are running constantly so I guess you guys are more famous than you probably realize," Maggie stated with a nervous laugh, realizing she was rambling. "I'm interested in the housekeeping job if it's still available. I um...I don't have a resume, unfortunately. I'm a student at Columbia University," She stated, beginning to gather herself. Her words seemed to suddenly pique the interest of both of the other men behind him.  
"Hi, Dr. Ray Stantz," Ray stated as he stepped up beside Peter and shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you," She replied sweetly to the man with the beautiful smile known as Ray then the other man came forward as well.  
"Dr. Egon Spengler, it's a pleasure," He stated as he too shook her hand in greeting.  
"The pleasure's all mine, I assure you," She replied as she looked up at the taller man known as Egon Spengler. He was much taller than her and skinnier than the others but not skinny to wear there was nothing to him. He wore black wire-rimmed glasses and his hair stood a bit high off his head but was a bit unruly since they had just been sleeping. His voice was deeper than the others and she couldn't help but feel something stir inside of her.  
"So why don't I give you a tour of the place and then we can go from there?" Peter offered as he motioned for her to follow him.  
"Excellent," Maggie replied before making her way out of the room with Peter but casting a quick peek over her shoulder at the other two men that stood beside Janine's desk. She had no idea that all three men known as the Ghostbusters would be so handsome in person.  
Ray's heart was still pounding as Peter and the new girl Maggie went off on their tour. That alarm kick-started their bodies better than a few cups of coffee with a double espresso. He sighed as his blood pressure settled back to normal and his heart rate reduced to healthy levels. Egon looked as he always did, calm, and collected. He turned towards him.  
“Have you had a chance to look at the plans I sent you?" Ray had an idea to improve the Ghostbusters equipment. Something that could allow them to capture the Ghosts more efficiently and without risk to the team. He just didn't know if his ideas were possible. That's where Egon's specialty came into play.  
"Yes Raymond, I was able to peruse them but it will be a while before I develop a prototype. This type of equipment is very difficult to create, not to mention the fact that it could prove very dangerous. Testing it out will prove difficult." Egon had a faraway look as his mind went into hyperdrive. Ray figured that would be the conclusion his friend went to and he needed to nip it in the bud.  
"I'm the one who came up with the idea. So when the time comes, I'll test it. I don't want anyone to be in danger thanks to me." He patted Egon on the back and walked off before he could protest. Ray walked back to the Ecto-1 to finish the tune-up he started the other day. As he worked his thoughts drifted to the new girl who arrived Maggie Fields.  
The woman was beautiful, that much was obvious. With her fiery hair and piercing eyes. It was hard not to be attracted to her. Ray was a handsome man, but not many women were attracted to a Ph.D. who believes in the supernatural. He enjoyed his work and knew it was worthwhile.  
Ray smirked as he thought of Pete giving her a tour. He wondered how long it would take him to flirt with her. And how long before she shot him down.  
"So this is the living room and kitchen and play area," Pete stated as he led Maggie into the wide-open room, making sure to wiggle his eyebrows at her suggestively when he said "play-room". But from the site of the Pac-Man Machine, pinball machine, and Space Invaders, she understood what kind of playing went on around here.  
"I can uh...tell that you guys have been neglecting cleaning up the place," Maggie commented playfully as she saw the sink full of dishes and the counter cluttered with take-out containers, candy wrappers, and other trash.  
"Yeah, cleaning hasn't exactly been on the priority list," Peter replied as he rested his hand on her lower back to lead her out of the room then towards a closed door. "And this is the bunkroom where we all get minimal sleep or none at all."  
Maggie couldn't help but laugh softly. She could tell they were all tired just from looking at them and she could tell that the room needed a thorough cleaning. None of the beds were made and clothes littered the floor everywhere. She was surprised to see that some of them had made them into the hamper in the corner of the room.  
"Very nice...I can see why you are looking for a housekeeper," She replied as she turned to him with a playful smile. Peter mirrored her expression back with a smirk of his own.  
"Upstairs is the lab if you wanna see that or...we could do a better inspection of this room," He stated as he moved a bit closer to her. Maggie felt her cheeks flush at his obvious interest.  
"I would actually love to see the lab, Dr. Venkman," Maggie replied sweetly. Peter let his eyes do a quick scan of her from head to toe and back before nudging his head towards the stairs that were to the left of the door to the bunkroom.  
"This way," He replied as he once again placed his hand on her lower back to guide her. Once at the top of the stairs, Maggie felt a surge of excitement as she looked around at all of the Ghostbusters equipment that she had seen them wearing in their television commercials and other different pieces of equipment, some in pieces, some together, and different monitors and wires that lead to each other in one way or another.  
"This is incredible," She said softly as she walked further into the room to study the various equipment.  
"Yeah, it's all pretty complex," Peter stated with not-so-subtle cockiness.  
"I can tell," Maggie replied softly, biting her bottom lip as she kept in what she really wanted to say. She knew about their proton packs and was very interested in how the notrona wands had been created to blast streams that could catch and hold an ectoplasmic entity. She didn't feel like showing all of her cards just yet. If they knew she was going to school for both Engineering and Parapsychology, she was afraid she wouldn't get the job. Who knows, maybe they'd think she would try and get too into their business. She decided to keep her thoughts to herself.  
"So..." Peter stated softly, suddenly right behind her. "If your still interested in the job after seeing what you're in for, it's yours."  
Maggie turned and her breath caught in her throat when her face was only inches from Dr. Venkman's. Wow, this was a man that cut to the chase when interested in a woman. She swallowed past the nervousness in her throat as her cheeks flamed again with a blush. Dr. Venkman was a very attractive man and she wouldn't deny that..but she could tell a ladies man when she saw one.  
"I'll take it," She replied softly, smirking up at him as her eyes stared into his. "Just one question...where's your washer and drier?"  
Peter chuckled softly and nudged his head over her left shoulder.  
"That archway leads to the laundry room. Kind of a bad spot for it but..." Peter stated, letting the rest of his sentence end with a shrug.  
"Excellent. Well, I have classes this afternoon but if you'd like me to come back later on this evening or tomorrow morning...I can do either," Maggie offered, not backing down from his still-too-close proximity.  
"Let's see what the guys have to say. I'm sure Janine has the worksheet for the day, shall we?" He asked as he offered her his elbow like a gentleman even though she knew the thoughts in his mind were far from innocent. She couldn't help but smile and take his offered elbow. She felt very comfortable with Dr. Venkman. She could see his outer shell of "womanizer" but his smile and eyes were showing her the possibilities that there was way more to him. She would make sure he knew in the future that being playful was fine but she wasn't interested in him for more than co-workers and maybe even friendship if she was needed long enough. As they made their way back down to the living area then down the stairs towards Janine's desk, she couldn't help but think of Dr. Ray Stantz that she had been introduced to.  
Both Dr. Spengler and Dr. Stantz were very handsome as well. She could practically feel the testosterone in the air around her. Ray's brown hair looked so soft and was adorably touseled from being scared out of bed by Janine. His brown eyes were so kind and genuine, almost like those of a young child, full of excitement and wonder. She had caught some of their conversations as Peter had led her up the stairs and she could tell that he was the engineer of the group as well as the dreamer. When they made it back down to the makeshift office area, both Ray and Egon were in deep conversation as Janine took phone calls.  
"Well, it looks like it's official boys. This is our new housekeeper, Maggie," Peter stated as he released her arm and placed his hand on her lower back once more.  
"Excellent. It'll be nice to see this place in a much more organized fashion than the shambles that it's been reduced to," Dr. Spengler stated with the slightest smile, just a slight upturn of the corner of his mouth. Maggie had to bite her bottom lip and look elsewhere. Wow, talk about speaking volume with your lips.  
"Absolutely. We're very thankful that you saw our ad, Miss Fields. It'll be a great pleasure to have you here working with us," Dr. Stantz stated as he reached out to shake her hand again. Maggie reached out as well and smiled as his hand gently held her's as they shook.  
"The pleasure is all mine, honestly. I'm very thankful for this opportunity. Living off-campus hasn't been easy...especially without a job and being a full-time student. I can only hope to not get evicted before I can catch up on rent," Maggie replied, words slipping from her mouth before she could think about what she was saying.  
Ray's brows furrowed in question.  
"Why not just live on campus in the dorms?" Ray asked out of curiosity, not realizing he could be prying.  
"Well, I had signed a lease with my boyfriend...and he skipped out after two weeks so for the past two months I haven't been able to pay rent. I tend to concentrate on my studies which left little time to look for a job but now things are looking much brighter," She replied, both of them not realizing they were still holding hands from their shake. Peter cleared his throat which pulled Maggie from her thoughts and released Ray's hand. "Well, like I told Dr. Venkman, I can start this evening after class if you need me to or tomorrow morning, whichever you prefer."  
"Starting tonight would be great if you could squeeze us in. I know you saw the sink full of dishes but what you didn't see were the empty cupboards and I doubt we'll have much time to get anything done ourselves," Peter chimed in.  
"If you're able to do so at such short notice," Dr. Spengler interjected, tossing Peter an admonishing look.  
"Absolutely. My class first class is from eleven to two then my second is from 2:30 to 5:30 so I'll head right back here after that if that's alright with everyone," Maggie stated as her hands fidgeted in front of her subtly.  
Just as Ray was about to say something, Janine chimed in.  
"On-call, boys! 52nd Street disturbance, class three!" She called out as she set the phone back down in the cradle.  
Dr. Spengler and Dr. Venkman immediately hurried over to the individual closets with their names on and hurried to put on their work boots since they were still wearing their Ghostbusters jumpsuits.  
"We have to get going but we'll see you this evening, Miss Fields," Ray stated, his eyes shining.  
Maggie smiled as she felt herself momentarily lost in his gaze.  
"Absolutely...and please, call me Maggie," She insisted as they shook hands once more.  
"Maggie..." He corrected with an adorable shyness before he hurried over to his closet, Dr. Venkman shouting at him that they didn't have all day to wait for him. Maggie watched as the boys hurried over to their car covered in lights, tubes, and logos, Ray jumping in the driver's seat and Egon into the passenger's seat as Peter hurried to push open the large double-doors before jumping in the backseat. Maggie bit her bottom lip as she watched the car speed out the doors, lights and sirens flicking on before they turned left out of sight.  
"They'll grow on you, trust me," Janine stated jokingly as she stepped up beside her.  
Maggie laughed softly.  
"I don't doubt that at all."  
"Now your a student at Columbia, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking," Janine asked in a friendly way.   
"I'm twenty, my birthday is coming up in a few months. Yeah I know, young, I get that a lot but I've always advanced quickly in my studies. I'm pursuing two degrees at the moment and plan on heading for my P.H.D once all other requirements are met," Maggie replied before sighing softly with a smile. "Well, I will see you this evening."  
"You'll catch me for a bit. I usually head out of here around six once the boys have their evening worksheet. But we'll talk more, you go on ahead, don't let me keep you from class."  
"Thanks, Janine," Maggie stated sincerely as she shook the woman's hand. Maggie turned and exited through the opened double doors and felt the sun shine down onto her fair skin, warming her from the outside in.

"Yup...that's exactly how I feel," She whispered to herself with a giggle before heading back to her apartment to gather her books for class.

A few hours later the three men arrived back in their headquarters. Their ambulance was coughing up smoke and all three of them were exhausted. They staggered inside and changed out of their jumpsuits. Dropping their packs they sighed a collective relief. Together they slumped on the couch and took a moment to enjoy the peace and silence. Ray took a deep breath and felt drowsiness begin to take him before Peter spoke.  
"So our new housekeeper is quite an attractive girl. She was obviously starstruck by me and my charm. Miss Maggie was left breathless."  
Eyes closed Ray snorted internally and thought, "More like she was astounded at the size of your inflated ego." But he remained silent. Peter's prowess with the ladies and the bragging of his exploits was an acquired taste that you got used to over the years. Gradually the men began to disperse to get some rest.  
Ray sat in his room later and opened a notebook. Inside was a collection of rough ideas and preliminary sketches for equipment that made someone better equipped to deal with the supernatural. He hadn't shared all of his ideas with the team, not yet anyway. The time wasn't right, soon. Eventually, his thoughts turned to Maggie. That woman seemed to infiltrate his thoughts ever since she arrived.  
Ray found himself looking forward to seeing her again. Which he found odd since he had barely spoken to her. Odd definitely, but nice. Red hair and green eyes invaded his dreams that night.

Maggie arrived at the firehouse around 6 as she had promised and met Janine at her desk.  
" Hi, Janine!" Maggie greeted as she headed for the receptionist's desk. This time Maggie was dressed in a tight pair of faded blue jeans and a thin pale pink sweater that tended to slip off one shoulder. Her long red hair was tied up in a messy bun on the back of her head with a pencil slipped inside. She always kept one with her at all times just in case.  
"Hey there! You just caught me, I'm heading out for the night but the boys have their worksheet for tonight so their up trying to catch some sleep or whatever else their up to and I also made a stop at the bank and had a debit card made for you that's linked to the company's account in case you decide to go grocery shopping or anything like that," Janine said as she slipped her heels back on.  
"That's wonderful, thank you," Maggie stated as she took the offered card and slipped it in her back pocket. "Well, I'll head up and at least try and get the kitchen looking functional. Have a good night," Maggie bid her before heading up the stairs and into the open living area. She immediately headed for the sink and pulled up her sleeves. She checked every cupboard to see what they had and didn't have and quickly realized that the trip to the store was sounding like a very large possibility. She did find some detergent for the washing machine so she could at least get that started.  
"I'm not sure what I like better, the dress or the jeans."  
Maggie smirked before turning to face Peter who was sprawled out on the couch, one arm hooked behind his head to prop it up.  
"Jeans are more my thing," She replied with a smile over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the sink. "So what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be catching what little sleep you guys already get?"  
"I was heading in that direction but decided to wait up to make sure you got here safe and sound," Peter replied as she stood from the couch and made his way over to her.  
"Well that was very thoughtful of you," Maggie replied with a soft laugh. She popped open the dishwasher and started to fill it with dishes, cups, silverware, and coffee mugs. During her work, she noticed that Peter was leaning back up against the counter, arms folded over his chest just watching her.  
"Dr. Venkman, you must be exhausted. You really should try and get some rest," Maggie admonished as she turned to face him, wiping her hands off on a kitchen towel.  
"Peter...call me Peter," He insisted.  
"Okay then...Peter, you should get some sleep."  
"Yeah you're probably right, I just uh...wanted to see you, if we're being honest," Peter stated as he laid on the charm thick. Normally Maggie would have no problem with Peter's advances but she knew this was her first day working there and she didn't want to get fired because of some kind of personal relationship.  
"Peter...that's very flattering but I think it might be better if we kept a more professional relationship...or even friends. I don't want to cause any mischief around here. I'm here to help you guys in any way that I can and-" Maggie stated before blushing and covering her face with one hand. "Okay, that came out wrong. You know what I mean..." Maggie ended as she tried to avoid eye contact with him.  
"Playing hard to get, I can handle that..." Peter stated with a sexy smirk. Maggie giggled and took him by his arm to head him towards the bunkroom door.  
"Now go get some sleep. You need it," Maggie stated before giving Peter a playful wink then heading back over to the dishwasher. She heard the door open then shut and sighed a heavily exhale as she planted her hands on the counter. Lord, Peter was going to be a tough shell to crack but she could tell that he would give up the sexual advancements eventually. They didn't make her uncomfortable, she just wasn't looking for a man who had a reputation for chasing skirts. She finished loading the dishwasher and turned the dial, starting the cycle.  
"Okay, now for this poor excuse for a counter," She muttered with a smile as she reached under the sink cabinet to grab a garbage bag. She shook it open before pulling all of the trash off the counter and into the bag. She peeked inside the candy bowl and made a mental notation of what seemed to be the boy's favorite treats. They worked so hard, she truly wanted to take care of this place and make sure that all three Ghostbusters were happy, healthy, fed, and comfortable. Once the counters were cleared off, she tied the garbage bag and was about to lift it when the bunkroom door opened and she saw a sleepy-looking Ray make his way across the floor, wearing a black t-shirt and sweat pants. He was rubbing his eyes as he made his way over to the sink and opened the cabinets. He was looking for a cup. Crap! They were all in the dishwasher but she realized that there were some styrofoam cups in the cabinet beside her.  
"Hello, Dr. Stantz. I already started the dishwasher so I don't have any cups or mugs but-" She stated before turning and grabbing the foam cups from the cabinet and pulling one out for him, feeling embarrassed that it was all she had to offer him in his own home, "-I have one of these if it will do for now." She held it out to him and couldn't help but smile at him when he looked at her as if she had appeared out of nowhere.  
"I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to startle you," She quickly apologized. She couldn't deny that he looked incredibly handsome with his chestnut hair ruffled from sleep. And seeing him out of the jumpsuit in such comfortable clothes made her insides do something...something she had never felt before. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for him to say something.  
Ray didn't sleep very well. Being a firm believer in the supernatural and combating it almost every single day...made for some disturbing nights. Horrible images plagued his dreams. Evil spirits and the possible futures that awaited his friends if they ever failed on a job. Needless to say, he was half awake and stumbling towards the kitchen in hopes of some water.  
Not finding a cup in the cupboards vexed him, and the soft voice who spoke startled him. Maggie stood there, her jeans and pink sweater with the rolled-up sleeves made her look adjusted to the new job and determined. Ray liked that, she looked amazing in her casual clothes. And the pencil that held her hair back was something that he found absolutely stunning. Not many women could pull off a look like that. Ray realized he was staring and smiled softly taking the Styrofoam cup she held out.  
"No need to apologize, Miss Fields, I forgot you started tonight," as he filled the cup with water the sound of the dishwasher caught his attention. He nodded towards it, "Seems like you're already working hard." Taking a seat at the table Ray sipped his water and closed his eyes for a moment.  
Fixing his gaze upon Maggie again he gestured for her to sit across from him, "My friends and I...aren't the neatest people. And bad habits are really hard to break. So I want to apologize in advance if we come in and accidentally dirty up something you just cleaned. Please feel free to come to me if you have a problem, Miss Fields. And please call me Ray."  
Maggie smiled as she took a seat at the small round table across from Ray.  
"Ray..." She stated softly as if tasting his name on her lips. "And now that I'll be working here on a daily basis, please call me Maggie."  
She looked down at her hands for a moment before she looked back up at him.  
"Having troubles sleeping?" She asked as she studied his handsome face. He wasn't as skinny as Dr. Venkman and Dr. Spengler but he was by no means overweight, he just had a little extra meat on his bones and Maggie found that very appealing.  
"Yeah...comes with the job I guess. There's so much going on in my brain at once that sometimes I think it's not quite sure how to stop...so sleep is not something that comes to me often. I have some new designs to improve the proton backs in terms of adjusting the ionization rates as well as getting Ecto-1 completely finished. There are still some repairs that need to be made and it needs some suspension work..." Ray stated before he let his words taper off. He glanced up at her and smiled shyly. "Sorry...engineering and the paranormal are my life...I don't mean to bore you."

"No no, not at all. I'm actually very interested in everything you guys do. It's fascinating, really," She replied as she leaned forward on the table with her elbows, a few wisps of hair falling around her face as she watched him.  
Ray looked up, a shocked expression on his face.  
"Really? You're...you're interested in the paranormal?" Ray asked as he leaned forward as well.  
"I am..." She replied with a sweet smile. "I'm...I'm actually going to school for Engineering and Parapsychology...I didn't want to tell you all earlier just in case that would cost me this job."  
"Why would your studies cost you the chance at this job?" Ray asked, his interest obviously peaked by her admission of her studies.  
"Well...I guess I feared that you all would think I would be too much of a pain to have around...poking my nose where it doesn't belong....but I promise I will do my best to be a wonderful housekeeper and I won't bother you guys while you're working," Maggie promised. She glanced up as she heard the dishwasher beginning to drain. "Well, the dishes are almost done. You guys will have some full cabinets and won't have to use styrofoam," She stated with a smirk as he looked at the cup in his hand. "Now, why don't you head back to sleep. You should get some rest before you guys get called out. I'm going to finish up a few things around here but I'll be back in the morning, bright and early and I promise I'll get all of the laundry started."  
"Your right, I should probably try and get some sleep and I'd really like to thank you again for taking this job. We haven't been able to keep up with this place so it will be a breath of fresh air to have everything back to normal, how it used to be before business picked up," Ray stated softly as he raised his eyes to meet hers.  
"It's my pleasure," She replied, her voice soft as she returned his gaze. She bit her bottom lip softly before rising from her seat. "Well, you go on ahead and get some sleep and I will be back tomorrow." She moved over to Ray and touched him gently on the shoulder.  
"Goodnight, Ray..." She said softly before making her way downstairs to gather her purse near Janine's desk. She looked down at her right hand and sighed with a shaky exhale as her hand seemed to tingle. "Wow..." She whispered to herself before making her way out of the firehouse.


	2. Moving Time

Chapter 2

Once she arrived at her apartment, her heart sank when she saw a note taped to her door.  
"What the..." Maggie whispered as she untaped the note and pulled it close to read. Her heart immediately sank when she saw the words "Eviction Notice" in large black print at the top. "Oh my god..." She whimpered as she squeezed her eyes closed, trying to keep her panic and tears at bay. She unlocked her door and stepped inside before shutting it and locking it behind her. She immediately collapsed onto the couch and covered her eyes with one arm slung over her face.  
"What am I gonna do..." She muttered as her mind raced.  
The next morning Ray woke up and stared at the alarm clock. He actually slept through the night. That hadn't happened in the longest time. He felt rested and relaxed. Talking to Maggie had been...oddly cathartic. With a small smile, he got up and showered before dressing. He passed Janine and said, "I'm going to get coffee for everyone, is Maggie in yet? I'll get her something."  
Janine shook her head, "She didn't come in. She had mentioned that she was gonna show up early today. I hope she's alright, I'll try and call her." Ray left to head for the coffee shop with a slight tinge of worry in his heart.  
The coffee place was fairly busy and it took some time to get to the front of the line. After receiving his four coffees he turned to leave...and stopped. Ray stared for a moment. Maggie was sitting at a table, her head bowed and her hands wrapped around a large coffee. Ray approached softly, "Maggie? Are you alright?"  
Looking up Ray instantly noticed the heavy bags under her eyes, and the vibrant green color had dulled and tinged with red. Instantly he could recognize that Maggie had been crying. He immediately sat across from her.  
"Maggie, what happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She hesitated before speaking. Maybe it was the stress of the situation but she immediately began telling him her financial situation and that she had ended up evicted from her apartment. Unsure of where the spontaneous offer came from Ray blurted out, "Come stay with us at Headquarters. We have enough room."  
Maggie stared up at Ray in shock. She was embarrassed that her emotions had gotten the better of her and she had just dumped all of her issues out on the man that just hired her as well as being late her first real day on the job! Now he was offering her to stay at the firehouse with them?  
"Dr. Stantz...Ray...I couldn't possibly do that to you guys. I already lost track of time sitting here thinking and now I'm late for my first day at work and...I didn't mean to spill all of that on you. Please, don't feel obligated to give me a place to stay. I...I'm sure I can look...I can find-" Maggie stated as her mind ran around in circles. She suddenly felt calm as a warm hand was placed over her's on the table. She looked down at Ray's hand before looking up into his beautiful brown eyes.  
"Maggie, there is plenty of room at the firehouse for you. You're not putting any burdens on us by staying there. Think on the bright side, you won't have to walk to work every day," Ray stated sweetly, a smile on his face. Maggie couldn't help but laugh softly at his words and the smile he gave her in return made her heart flutter. She thought it over for a minute before nodding.  
"I'll come to stay...I can't even put into words how grateful I am for this. I promise I won't take up much room and I guess there is a bright side to this..." She said softly for only him to hear.  
"And what's that?" He asked, his brows furrowed in question.  
"I'll be on call 24/7 in case you guys need me for anything. Janine says she usually leaves around six. This way if you guys need help with anything or need anything done...I'll be there," She replied, never letting her gaze leave his as she spoke.  
She watched as Ray wet his lips, not knowing his mouth had gone dry at the realization that she would be around all day every day.  
"Well uh...that does indeed sound like a benefit," He replied nervously, his smile as shy and sweet as ever. God, what was it about this man that made Maggie feel like her entire body was electric?  
"Let's head back to headquarters, I'm sure the guys are running out of any kind of energy without their caffeine fix," Ray stated as he stood up. Maggie stood as well and followed Ray out of the coffee shop then down two blocks to the firehouse.  
Later that day, Maggie found herself in the bunkroom, gathering up all of the clothes that littered the floor. She wasn't sure what belonged to who just yet but she knew that with time she would learn. She filled one laundry basket before bringing it up the stairs then through the lab and into the laundry room. The boys were out on a call which gave her ample opportunity to start cleaning their room. She made sure to separate all of the whites from the colors and made separate piles. As she filled the washing machine with a pile of colored clothing, her mind wandered to Ray, Egon, and Peter. All three of them were so wonderful. Ray had not told them about her new living arrangements but she planned on making them a fabulous meal for dinner tonight and let Ray give them the news. It was best coming from one of their own versus the new housekeeper who sounded like she just wanted to move in.  
Egon headed up the stairs and into the lab after changing out of his Ghostbusters jumpsuit. Ray and Peter had dropped him off since the next few calls were all class two entities which really didn't require three people. Besides, Egon had to finish rebuilding the PKE meter he had torn apart a few days ago. Some of the ectoplasmic residue from one of their busts had somehow gotten inside of the meter and fried some of the circuits. He paused when he heard soft humming and the sound of water running and he instantly realized that Maggie was in the laundry room. He didn't want to disturb her but part of him wanted to go see her. She was incredibly beautiful and he had subtly squeezed information out of Janine about what she studied at Columbia University. Finding a woman interested in the paranormal as well as engineering and physics was a very rare find indeed and he found himself wanting to know more about her. He took silent steps as he made his way over to the entrance of the laundry room and peeked inside. She was loading in some clothes and he felt his face blush as she picked up a pair of his boxers and pants and tossed them in as well. He had no reason to be embarrassed about such things but growing up in a home of strict Jewish faith had always frowned upon fornicating of any kind so his experience with women, relationships, and sex were on the slim to none list.  
"I didn't think anyone separated the whites and the colors anymore," Egon stated suddenly to break the silence and alert her of his presence but he felt like smacking himself in the head for saying something so stupid.  
Maggie immediately turned her head and smiled in his direction.  
"Well, call me old fashion, Dr. Spengler. They say you don't have to anymore with the improvements they've made with almost all detergents but I guess I feel like they stay just a bit more white longer if you separate them verses turning that off-white or yellowish color at a faster rate," She replied as she poured the detergent then shut the lid. She turned around to lean up against the washing machine and rested her hands in her lap.  
"I'm quite old fashion myself," Egon replied as he took a step into the small room, "And please, call me Egon. Working together on a daily basis doesn't require such formalities."  
"Egon..." She said softly, as if testing his name on her lips and she quite enjoyed it. "So what brings you back here so early?"  
"Ray and Peter insisted I finish reconstructing the PKE meter we had that malfunctioned. They insisted they could handle the last few jobs on their own," He replied as he leaned against the doorway.  
"Do you need any help...with anything?" She asked, her interest immediately peaked by his work. "I'd love to...learn a little if you don't mind some company," She stated nervously. She didn't want to seem as though she were prying.  
"No...I don't mind," He replied as his eyes suddenly averted from hers and he headed back into the lab towards his work table. Maggie immediately followed and stood beside the table, looking at the dismantled piece of machinery.  
"Wow...is uhh...is that your soldering work?" She asked before pressing her lips together with humor sparkling in her eyes.  
"Unfortunately, I have to admit that it is. Raymond's always been the best at that. I think I've reached my mental and physical capacity for doing any better than what you see," He stated with a small smirk, just that slight upturn up the corner of his mouth, and suddenly Maggie's mouth went dry. Lord, if she was going to work and LIVE with these men, she was going to have to reign in her damn hormones.  
"Well, I'm quite good at soldering...if you'd like me to try and help escalate your skills," She offered as she leaned against the tables, bending over it with her forearms resting on it. Even sitting down on his stool, he towered over her and looked down at her at her words. He pushed his glasses up on his nose even though they weren't askew and she couldn't help but find his nervousness appealing.  
"If you're willing to take some time out from your work to give me a lesson then I'm grateful to accept your offer," Egon replied as he picked up the soldering iron and handed it to her. Maggie bit her bottom lip to try and hide her smile which she failed miserably at but took the offered tool and stood, moving until Egon got the hint to scoot his stool back just a bit. She stood in front of him, put the soldering iron in his right hand then covered his hand with hers.  
"My philosophy is that the best way to learn is to do it yourself, so let's do it together. Just let me guide your hand and after a while, you'll be doing it without me," She stated as she leaned down to pull one of the small circuit boards towards her along with some wiring.  
"I've always been quite apt to picking up on new skills. Let's hope I can do the same here," Egon stated before swallowing hard at the feel of Maggie's hand on his and her back lightly pressed against his chest as his arm curled around her's. He hadn't been this close to a woman in longer than he could remember and just the smell of her hair was intoxicating, to say the least but he tried his best to concentrate on the task at hand. He really did need a lesson and if she thought she could teach him then it would be a relief for poor Ray so the man wouldn't have to come up to the lab every time something needed soldering.  
Ray and Peter stumbled into the Firehouse after moping up the jobs that had popped up around the city. It was nothing the two of them couldn't handle but after a while, they felt strained. They both shrugged off their gear and stumbled away. As Ray arrived in his room he didn't notice that the door hadn't fully closed.  
Hissing in pain he examined the blood that stained his shirt. He gritted his teeth and peeled off the shirt. Ray looked down at the long gash on his side. While he and Peter had captured their last ghost the streams from their packs made contact. Exactly what Egon had warned them not to do. The resulting energy backlash had caused the two of them to fly backward. Peter landed clear but Ray had caught on some broken glass. He pulled out a suture and first aid kit and began to stitch himself up.  
While he worked he contemplated the danger of their job. People don't realize that the paranormal isn't what the media portray it as. Ghosts aren't all peaceful and benign spirits, many are filled with vengeance and pain. Ray realized that any hostile Ghost had the power to kill any one of them. And their equipment was also dangerous. If they had crossed the streams...Ray shivered.  
This is why Ray hoped the plans he submitted to Egon could work. If his design could be implemented...and it worked! It would revolutionize battling the paranormal! And it would definitely keep them safe. He was drawn from his musings as he heard a gasp. Looking up he saw Maggie staring at him with her mouth open.  
Maggie knew she shouldn't have been peaking into the bunkroom after she had watched Ray walk in but she had heard a soft groan which was unmistakably from pain. When she saw the cut he had and was trying to bandage himself, she couldn't help but gasp. What the hell had happened while they were gone?  
"It's not as bad as it looks," Ray tried to say with a smile but he wasn't fooling her.  
She took a few steps into the room before kneeling in front of him to look at the wound better. He needed a few stitches and she wasn't about to let him do it himself.  
"Here...let me help," She insisted, her hand held out for the first aid kit. Ray stared at her for a moment before handing it over.  
"How did this happen?" She asked as she opened the kit and started pulling out all the items she would need. She listened as Ray explained about the kickback from the proton packs and flinched at the thought of Ray landing on the glass.  
After half an hour of grunts, groans, and a few swears later, Ray was stitched up and Maggie had applied ointment and gauze on top before taping it down.  
"There, I think you'll live," Maggie stated with a smirk as she looked up at him. Ray couldn't help but laugh as well.  
"Thank you, Maggie...you didn't have to do that," Ray stated as looked between her eyes and the floor.

Maggie swallowed as her eyes finally took a moment to study Ray without his shirt on. Lord in heaven, he was beautiful. He wasn't a model with six-pack abs but he was solid, his muscles resting just beneath the surface of his soft skin.  
"I didn't have to...I wanted to," She replied. God, she felt like she was in high school again with a crush on some hot Senior that wouldn't give her a passing glance. This man was beyond intelligent, beautiful inside and out, the sweetest and most sincere man she had ever met. She was a twenty-year-old college student that just got kicked out of her apartment because she couldn't pay rent and now was living at her new job. She knew she didn't have a chance with Ray...or with any of these incredible men. Maybe Peter but he seemed to enjoy any woman that seemed like a challenge but if he came to his sense and saw her for what she had to offer...which was not much, he would turn the other way too.  
"Let me grab you a clean shirt," Maggie suddenly stated to break the silence and the tension she could feel building inside of her. She moved over to one of the dressers and opened the one with a small label on it that said 'Stantz'. She figured that probably had been Egon so he could keep Peter out of searching every drawer for his clothes. She grabbed a black t-shirt and headed back over to him before handing it to him.  
"So I'm...kind of nervous about tonight. I already have everything planned for cooking but....what if Peter and Egon don't want me to live here? I just...I don't if they would want the new housekeeper moving in. I don't want to take advantage of you guys and you can even pay me less to make up for the utilities and some for rent. But if Peter and Egon don't want me to move in..." Maggie stated, letting her sentence hang in the air as her mind ran in a million directions. She sighed softly when she realized she had started to pace.  
"Trust me, Maggie. Everything will be fine. The guys will not have any objections to the arrangements," Ray tried to assure her. Maggie nodded with a small smile, hoping that he was right.  
"Well, I'm going to go check on Peter just to make sure he's alright," Maggie stated before heading for the door. She glanced back at him as he slipped his t-shirt over his head and she had to hurry away before she made a fool of herself and reached out to slip it right off.  
Ray watched Maggie leave and let out a deep breath. This woman drove him crazy. She was gorgeous, intelligent, and there was something about her that just attracted him. He couldn't put his finger on it but he was drawn to her, like a moth to the flame. He'd have to be careful or he'd get burned.  
A woman like Maggie wouldn't want anything to do with him. He's older than her and he was kind of her employer. Plus Ray had dedicated his life to studying the paranormal, and ever since they formed the Ghostbusters, to fighting it. She deserved better than him, someone who could make her happy.  
A tingling sensation ran through Ray's body. Like the feeling you get when you're near an electric transformer. It seemed to surge through him and it emanated from the area where Maggie had touched him. She had overpowered his senses. And he wasn't sure what was happening. This whole situation was overwhelming him. He took a deep breath and ventured out into their headquarters looking for something to calm his nerves, but first, he had to eat.

Maggie looked around and found Peter down in the basement, setting down the two fully traps that he held in one hand. She watched as he favored his left arm, not using it as he set the traps down on the small desk that sat beside the red containment unit.  
"Hey...Ray is all patched up," She stated softly.  
"I'm glad...thanks, Mags," Peter stated as he kept his back to her. She couldn't help but smile at the nickname he gave her. It was endearing. She moved closer to him and rested her hand on his right shoulder.  
"Ray told me what happened...I'm betting your left shoulder is dislocated. He landed on glass...you hit a wall...it's not hard to figure it out," She said softly before he finally turned to face her. She could see that he was in pain but he still felt the need to keep up his act of the salacious Dr. Peter Venkman. "I can help..."  
"I'm sure it'll hurt like hell but if you can do it...go for it," Peter stated as he sat on the edge of the desk. Maggie warned him that she would do it on the count of three but she wasn't sure whether or not he would flinch away from her so she pulled then pushed on two. Peter growled out in pain, squeezing his eyes shut but he took a deep breath and after a few minutes, he realized that he could move his arm even though it had stiffness and soreness.  
"Thanks, Mags," Peter stated as he met her gaze. When she looked into his eyes, she felt her heart quicken its pace. His eyes were so sincere, not the Peter Venkman that he showed off to everyone...this was just Peter...the real man underneath...and it took her breath away. She looked down only for a moment as Peter reached out to rest his hands on her waist and carefully pull her closer. Their faces were only inches away now and she felt as though her entire body was being flooded with a soft electrical current.  
"You're welcome..." She whispered in return before he finally leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Maggie's eyes fell closed as his soft lips moved against hers in a sweet caress before he broke the kiss.  
"I owe you one..." He stated as his lips curved up in a small smile.  
"I'll remember that," She said softly in return before sliding out of his arms and heading back up the stairs, her entire body feeling though it was completely alive, every nerve ending dancing to its own beat. She made her way into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Egon with his hand deep in the candy bowl, picking out a few crunch bars.  
"You know, you'll spoil your dinner," She chastised playfully. She watched a he turned to face her, that small curve of his lips taking her breath away. God the man never seemed to give a full smile but the small one he gave was...gorgeous.  
"I don't doubt that we'll be enjoying our usual meals that involve a telephone and delivery," Egon replied as he took the crunch bars in his hand and headed towards her.  
"Not tonight. You boys hired me as a housekeeper and I feel as though cooking falls into that category," She replied as she moved closer to him as well.  
"What is it you plan on making?" Egon asked, his eyes locked on her for what seemed like the first time since they had met.  
"Well, what fun would that be? Dinner is at 7 so make sure you get your butt out of the lab before then otherwise I might have to come up there and drag you down myself," She replied before giggling.  
Egon's eyes seemed to sparkle at her words.  
"I'll certainly try my best to be on time," He replied before peeling open one of the crunch bars and taking a bite. Maggie smirked and snatched the candy out of his hand then took a bite.  
"Mmmm, one of my favorites," She stated as her voice dropped an octave, her words practically a moan from the delicious chocolate. She handed it back to him, their fingers grazing one another and she could practically feel the electricity spark against her skin. He was staring down at her, his lips parted and it felt as though he were holding his breath.  
She prayed she hadn't been too playful and made him angry or made him feel uncomfortable but she had a feeling that wasn't the case.  
"I have to go...switch over the laundry..." She muttered softly before turning and heading up the stairs towards the lab. Once there, she headed into the laundry room and started pulling the damp clothes out of the washing machine and into the dryer.  
"God in heaven..." She whispered as she tried to calm her fast-beating heart.  
"Maggie?"  
"In here, Ray," She replied as she continued what she was doing.  
"Hey...so is it still the plan to tell the guys at dinner?" He asked as he stepped into the small room. She turned to him and smiled.  
"Absolutely," She said softly before moving closer to him and slowly lifting his shirt to inspect the gauze she had taped to his stitches. "Looks good, no bleeding through, so the stitches are good. You really should go lay down and rest for a while." She lowered his shirt, reluctantly before looking up into his eyes as her hands absentmindedly rested on his hip to the side of his patched-up wound. She felt so drawn to Ray...to Peter...to Egon...almost as if she had meant to be there with them. "You should take some ibuprofen...or...something..." She whispered before swallowing past the lump in her throat as her eyes slid up his body before meeting his gaze.  
Ray's heart was pounding as he and Maggie maintained eye contact. Once again he felt the tiny electric pulses through his body from where Maggie had touched his skin. Together there was an almost palpable tension in the air. Ray hadn't even realized that he was walking towards Maggie and that she was also pacing backward.  
His voice had dropped a few octaves as they stared at each other, "Well yes...I should do something...I think I know exactly what I want to do." They both ended up pressed together with the dryer vibrating behind them. It sent some subtle vibrations throughout their bodies.  
Ray's hand came up and stroked lightly through her hair before caressing her cheek, "I don't think I ever thanked you for patching me up before..." He felt the need pulse through him and he began leaning towards her. Maggie's eyes were wide and he couldn't feel her heart pounding.  
Inch by once their faces came together before their lips connected.  
Maggie felt her entire body melt as Ray's lips pressed against her's in the most gentle caress she had ever felt in her life. Her hands immediately slid around his neck and pulled him closer to her, her chest pressing against his body. She gasped softly when she felt the tip of his tongue brush her lips asking for entrance and she immediately parted her's, granting him access. She slipped her tongue to meet his and immediately moaned as she felt Ray's hands slide into her hair. The man had the mouth of a God as it worked magic by making her legs go out from under her. Luckily Ray lifted her and she gasped again, their mouths parting for only a moment as he set her down on the dryer.  
"Ray..." She whispered before she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her. Her entire body was shaking, feeling as though electricity was running through every nerve ending in her body.  
"You...you feel it too?" He whispered as she felt his body tremble as well.  
"I...I thought it was just me..." She whispered in return before pulling him back against her, their mouths immediately fusing, their tongues dancing and gently battling for dominance. She moaned softly as he slid one hand into her hair and the other around her waist, her legs parting to allow him closer to her. God, the feeling of his body against hers was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life. Granted, she had also been married to her education and had dedicated every evening her friends went out to study instead. She had never met a man she had been interested in, never one that made her feel so alive the way Ray, Egon, and Peter did. The three of them made her feel as though her entire body was being consumed by static electricity. She felt so alive that it almost brought tears to her eyes. Ray's mouth moving against her's was the most magical thing she had ever felt and she couldn't help but wish for more.  
"Ray?"  
Maggie pulled away to look into Ray's eyes when she heard Egon's voice as he entered the lab. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to calm her racing heart and her shaking nerves. His beautiful brown eyes sparkled and she felt her stomach flutter.  
"It's okay...he wouldn't come looking for you unless he needed you," Maggie whispered as she caressed the smooth skin of his face, feeling as though she were staring into his soul...his skin igniting a fire within her that had never been lit before she took her job at the headquarters of the Ghostbusters.  
"Right..." He whispered on a soft exhale. Maggie couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she let him slip from her grasp, their fingers staying intertwined before he had no choice but to let go and leave the laundry room to meet Egon.  
Maggie tilted her head back and closed her eyes, feeling as though she were floating. She took a few deep breaths before slipping off of the dryer and gathering the clothes into the washing machine for the second load. Once in, she moved to the small doorway and peeked out into the lab. She watched as Ray and Egon bent over a table, going on about the PKE meter that she had helped Egon finish and lots of talk of the containment unit and how neutralizing the field and setting the entry grid wasn't going to keep the ghosts in for long considering the numbers were telling Egon that there was definitely an unexpected rise in psychokinetic activity in the New York area than there ever had been. She smiled and just listened as their voices flowed over her like a lullaby. Ray always sounded so excited when talking about anything to do with the supernatural and Egon always sounded so serious when talking about anything science-related...but within that voice, she could hear his passion and his thirst to always know more than what was already stored in that wonderful brain of his. She glanced up at the clock on the wall and realized she should probably go get dinner started, it would take a few hours to cook if she wanted to do it properly and she wanted to show the boys that she could take care of them. She turned and picked up the empty clothes basket before exiting the laundry room and casually walking through the lab towards the door. She glanced up and saw Egon gaze over at her before giving her a confused look then a small smile as she winked at him. She knew Egon noticed that Maggie had just come from the laundry room...the same room Ray had just exited but that was a subject to speak of another time. Tonight, she intended to spoil them rotten with a wonderful dinner followed by dessert, and then Ray would tell them that she was moving in and she could only hope both Egon and Peter were supportive of Ray's decision. She set the laundry basket down beside the couch in the large rec room then headed over to the kitchen corner and started pulling things from the cabinets as well as the refrigerator that she needed to begin preparations for dinner.  
Maggie worked for hours preparing dinner, wanting everything to be perfect and she had to admit to herself that she wanted to impress them. She wanted them to know they could rely on her for good meals. She while she waited for the last few minutes of the pork roast to finish, she set the small round table for all of them with plates, forks, knives, and spoons as well as class cups and a neat stack of napkins in the middle of the table. She pulled the roast out of the oven then found a serving platter and sliced it into individual pieces and laced them neatly on it. Next, she readied the vegetables all in separate bowls; corn, green beans, carrots, and broccoli. She had garlic mashed potatoes in another bowl and the gravy bowl was filled and ready. She set everything along the counter since the dining room table was not big enough for the place settings as well as the food.  
"Guys! Dinner is ready!" Maggie shouted to get the boy's attention. She washed her hands and dried them on a small dish towel before turning back towards the table only to smile when she saw Ray walk into the room.  
"Hey," She said with a shy smile as he walked up to her, the same shy smile adorning his features.  
"Hey...so um...is the plan still the same?"  
"Definitely, I think maybe after dessert we should tell them, that way they're nice and full and hopefully that will make their acceptance easier," Maggie replied as Ray moved even closer.  
She let her eyes flutter closed as Ray reached out and cupped her cheek, letting his thumb slowly graze over her skin. She did a full-body shiver before she could open her eyes again and look into Ray's gaze that immediately made her hold her breath.  
"Sounds like a plan...but I don't think it'll take much convincing for them to say yes," Ray stated softly as he moved in even closer. The sound of footsteps approaching broke them apart.  
"Mmmmm, what smells absolutely incredible?" Peter's voice asked just before he walked into the room. "Well well well, somebody's been cooking up a storm."  
Maggie smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling a slight blush from his small praise.  
"I just wanted to make sure you guys had a great first experience with my cooking skills," Maggie replied. Moments later, Egon walked into the room, his lab coat still on and a calculator in his hand as he typed away on it. Maggie laughed softly before walking up to him and slipping the calculator from his long fingers.  
"Time to eat, work later," She said as she looked up at him. His brows were furrowed as he decided whether or not to try and grab the calculator back but once Maggie decided to slip it into her bra beneath her shirt, she smiled triumphantly.  
"There, now it's mine until I give it back," She stated playfully before turning and moving over to the table to pull the chairs out.  
"Mags, that's not much of a threat you know. Spengs might not go after it but I can't speak for the rest of us," Peter stated playfully with a salacious wink before he took a seat at the table. Maggie couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at his words, knowing that he was bordering between joking and being serious.  
"Yeah yeah, everybody sit down before dinner gets cold," Maggie stated before moving over to the counter. The boys all sat down and Maggie went around, serving their food one thing at a time until everyone had everything then she took the last seat.  
"I hope you guys like pork roast," Maggie stated, the thought dawning on her that she wasn't quite sure what they liked and didn't like.  
"Maggie, this is an incredible meal. You didn't have to go through all the trouble," Egon stated as he looked down at his plate. She giggled softly since both Peter and Ray seemed to have the same looks on their faces.

"I figured it was the least I could do to thank you for the job you've given me," She replied, knowing deep down that it was really a way to hopefully thank them once they said yes to what Ray had to tell them. They all began eating and Maggie was certain it was the first time she heard silence from all three men since their mouths were much too occupied with eating. She ate slowly, her stomach knotted with nerves as the impending conversation came closer. Once everyone had finished their meals, Maggie gathered their plates before returning to the table and placing a new plate and fork in front of each of them that had a generously sized slice of homemade chocolate cake.  
"I think you learned one of the ways to a man's heart, Mags" Peter stated as he gazed over at her adoringly. Maggie giggled.  
"I try my best," She replied playfully before sitting down. She began to eat some of her dessert but happened to glance up at Egon and felt her cheeks warm when he was already looking at her. He quickly averted his eyes back to his dessert. She then looked over at Peter and was amazed that she had looked at him the same moment he had looked at her before they both looked away. Finally, she glanced over at Ray and it was as if he felt her eyes on him because he lifted his gaze to her's and they both gave each other a small smile before she bit her bottom lip and inclined her head subtly towards the others, asking if it were time to tell them that Ray had said she could move in with them. He gave her a slight nod before setting down his fork. Maggie felt her nerves begin to twist her stomach. She couldn't help but fear the worst, that the guys would immediately disagree, and not only would she have nowhere to live but might be out of a job as well. She kept her eyes down, looking at her plate when Ray cleared his throat to speak.  
Ray focused on Pete and Egon as he spoke, "Something happened this morning fellas that you need to be aware of." He spoke of running into Maggie while he was on a coffee run, hearing the story of her financial situation, and being evicted from her apartment. Finishing the story he said, "You've seen everything she does around here. She's a hard worker, everyone gets along with her. Plus after this," He gestured to the remnants of their meal, "I think we can agree she's a great cook. She'll fit in around here. So I offered her one of our spare rooms." Ray looked around to see if the other two guys agreed.  
There was a moment of silence before Pete took a bit of his car and said, "Yeah, and?" Ray was a little confused so he clarified, "Wait you guys are okay with this?" Pete nodded and Egon said, "Why wouldn't we be? Like you said she fits in already," looking over at Maggie he stood and said, "Let us know if you need help moving your stuff in."  
Walking past he paused by her chair and with a random act of boldness that surprised him; he darted his hand into Maggie's shirt and swiped back his calculator, "This is mine. Thanks for keeping it warm" He swiftly walked out. Silence met the kitchen and as Maggie's face burned scarlet, both Ray and Pete roared with laughter.  
Maggie was sure her face was on fire as she listened to Peter and Ray laugh after was Egon had just done. God, she hadn't seen that coming...that man was always full of surprises. He was always so serious, all work and no play...but it seemed as though he had a side to him that she needed to explore...one that really wanted to have fun. She could play his little games. She tossed a glare at both Ray and Peter.  
"Would you two quit!" She chastised before realizing it was just making them laugh harder. She stood up and walked over to Peter. She was completely thrilled that they had said she could stay but she figured they were having a little too much fun. She swooped down to be face to face with Peter and immediately slid her hand under the table, up his thigh, and stopped mere centimeters from his groin. She quickly leaned in to whisper in his ear, her lips brushing against his earlobe.  
"Thanks for letting me stay...it'll be nice having so many men around..." She purred before standing back up straight and moving to the other side of the table to Ray. She tipped his head back by his chin and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips.  
"I owe you one," She purred before giving him a wink and walking away with a sweet giggle wafting to their ears as she headed out of the room. She made her way up the stairs and into the lab, smirking when she saw Egon already at his work table, deeply engrossed in his work. She silently made her way up behind him before sliding her hands onto his shoulders and kneading them with a firm grip.  
"So tense...don't you ever relax, Dr. Spengler?" She asked sweetly before walking around to stand on the other side of the desk. She planted her hands on the sturdy oak as she looked directly into his eyes. He hadn't lifted his head, but he had raised his eyes to meet her's making his eyebrows raise as well.  
"No...I don't. There's always too much to be done for me to take time for leisurely activities," He replied before looking back down at his sketches. Maggie couldn't help but smile as she watched those long, elegant fingers work their magic as his brain conjured things she could never even imagine.

"Well, now that I'll be living here...I'll make sure to set aside time for you to relax. You can't possibly work continuously on improving your equipment while catching ghosts at any time of the day or night. You three barely get sleep as it is," Maggie stated as she leaned down so her weight was resting on her forearms now that rested against the table.

"I'm in the process of conducting a sleep deprivation experiment. I only obtain fifteen minutes of sleep in twenty-four hours which is supposedly meant to improve my brain's capacity for scientific thoughts," He replied, his eyes now focused back on his work.  
"Well according to the American Psychological Association, prolonged sleep deprivation is actually shown to strongly impair a person's mental functionality. However, it's proven to have more profound effects on mood rather than cognitive or motor function. So you could be on to something...or you could be heading down a path that will land you in a forty-eight-hour nap," She replied before giggling softly. She bit her bottom lip suddenly as Egon's eyes raised to look at her as if she had just flicked some kind of "notice me" switch. She worried for a moment that she had said something wrong until the corners of his lips curled up in that sexy smirk that she had been graced with once before.  
"I intend to prove those results were inaccurate and the experiment was conducted in a premature fashion and are possibly substantiated due to their inabilities to replicate those results," Egon stated as he locked eyes with Maggie. Oh God, there it was again! That damn feeling like she was sticking her finger way too close to an outlet. The man's eyes completely took her breath away and she found herself unable to respond.

"Cat got your tongue, Miss Fields?" Egon asked, that baritone voice of his sending shivers straight down her spine.

"Thank you for letting me stay here..." She stated softly, her voice almost soft enough to be a whisper as her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips as she continued to hold his gaze.

Ray and Pete both sat there for a few moments after Maggie left the kitchen. The laughter had left them after Maggie got a little handsy. Ray couldn't see where she placed her hands on Pete but given the way he stiffened it was fairly obvious. Strangely enough, Ray didn't feel jealous about the contact that Maggie initiated with Pete. Especially after they had shared quite a passionate kiss in the laundry room. He poured a cup of coffee and reflected on his own thoughts.  
Pete was currently of the same mindset. The touch of Maggie's hand on his thigh had caused an immediate reaction within him. She had definitely gotten him riled up in a way that he didn't expect. When she arrived at Headquarters to interview for the job he immediately started flirting with her. Then after she helped with his shoulder they had a soft little kiss. Ray had also seemed to be given a kiss which made Pete...happy for Ray. This was something he needed to think about.  
Meanwhile, Egon felt a chill run down his spine as he held eye contact with Maggie. The contact was momentarily diverted as he watched her tongue dart outwards to moisten her soft pink lips...He wanted to taste those lips more than anything. The urge came over him and he lunged forward to lock his lips on hers

Maggie was sure she was dreaming, I mean, she had to be right? Someone like Egon could never be interested in her. He was so brilliant and so sweet but she knew he was married to his work. If he wasn't out on a bust, he was in the lab tinkering away with the equipment or drawing up sketches for new models that he and Ray were concocting. But as his lips moved against her's, she completely lost all of her rational thought. Just as soon as the kiss started, it ended but only so Egon could move around the table to stand on the opposite side with her. He easily lifted her up to sit on the table before his mouth descended on her's once again. Lord have mercy! She didn't think she had ever seen this man as daring and bold as he was being right now. She parted her lips and let her tongue run along his bottom lip. He made a deep noise, a mix between a moan and a growl before he followed her lead and did the same. It suddenly occurred to her that it was quite possible that Egon had not had many sexual experiences. He seemed to be following her every move, parting his lips when she did, using his tongue when she did...could he be a virgin? No...no way, impossible...  
"Egon..." Maggie whimpered as their lips parted momentarily for her to catch her breath. She looked up into his eyes and saw his pupils were dilated and his breathing was heavy as he too tried to calm the raging feelings inside of him.

"I'm sorry...I...I don't know what came over me..." Egon said softly as he pushed his glasses back into place that had been slightly knocked askew from their kissing. Maggie immediately lifted her finger to place it on his lips, hushing his words.

"Don't be sorry...never be..." She whispered before grabbing the lapels of his lab coat and pulling him down for another searing kiss, their tongues intertwining methodically as if he were studying her through their kiss, memorizing her in a way no one ever had before. When Maggie pulled him even closer, she whimpered into his mouth when she felt him against her tummy. God in heaven, the man was hard as a rock and she could tell just from the slight feel of him against her that he was quite well endowed. Well, she knew what the saying was about tall men or men with big hands or feet, and that was Egon in every way. When she felt his long, elegant fingers slip into her hair, she was sure she was going to die. She did the same, sliding her fingers into his hair and letting her nails graze his scalp, bringing forth another one of those delicious groans.  
"Maggie..." He whispered as he broke the kiss to press his forehead against her's. "I...I don't know if we should be doing this. We...we did just hire you as an employee..." Egon whispered on an exhale. Maggie smiled at his words before leaning forward to place soft kisses along his jawline then over to his ear, nipping his earlobe before moving slowly down his neck, tasting his delicious skin along the way.  
"Now I live here...so I guess I'm an employee and a roommate...right?" She purred as her hands slid down his chest, itching to tear off the man's clothes. He and Peter seemed to be the only men on the planet that could make a sweater vest look incredibly sexy and that came with his usual apparel along with a long-sleeved button-up shirt underneath along with a dark gray suit and his lab coat.  
"I guess you do make a valid point..." He replied as his hands slid down her arms, just feeling her skin, exploring something he had never had the opportunity to before, especially not with a woman as beautiful as Maggie.  
"Hey Eegie, we better get that gigar meter sketch finished if we-" Ray stated as he entered the lab suddenly with Peter in tow. Ray had stopped at the sight before him but Peter hadn't noticed yet.  
"And have you seen Maggie, I figured while you two work on the whatever-you-call-it, I'll help her go get her stuff at her apartment," Peter had just finished his sentence and slid passed Ray into the room but stopped when he saw the same sight as Ray. Maggie immediately dropped her face into her hands, her back to them, still sitting on the table with Egon standing in front of her between her legs. She truly wished she was a ghost right now so she could just drop through the floor. She could feel her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. God, now she was sure to be kicked out onto the streets! They must think that she was some kind of a whore by now. She had never...had any kind of sexual experience with men either except for kissing and yet she couldn't help it in the laundry room with Ray, and at the table with Peter, that was meant to be a tease or torment for laughing at her after Egon had swiped his hand into her shirt to retrieve his calculator but now...now she was caught making out with Egon. She could only hope she was dreaming or something. Anything! The last thing she wanted them all to think was that she was open for business to any man around. That's not who she was. She felt an uncontrollable attraction to all three of these men in a way she had never felt before but GOD, she didn't have to invade their personal space and jump on them like they were steaks and she was a starving dog.  
"That sounds like the right course of action. There are still a stack of boxes in the spare room from when we first moved in so you both can take those if you need them," Egon replied as he attempted to use the most serious of voices he possessed and pulled away from her. She could tell he was just as embarrassed as she.

Ray was absolutely shocked by the scene upon which they walked in on. Egon, the normally reserved and slightly introverted, and painfully shy member of their group was practically mauling young Maggie on his desk. But once again he felt absolutely no jealousy upon seeing them there. He felt a slight pulse of happiness for his partner.  
The three of them had been friends for so long. Ray found a kindred spirit in Egon. Their shared intelligence was something that bound them together. And even Peter had a high intelligence that he suppressed in favor of sports. However, the three of them were absolutely inseparable, willing to sacrifice their lives for the other. So that's part of why he felt no jealousy looking at his friend and their new housekeeper.  
"Whenever you're ready Eegie. By all means, don't let me distract you." Ray smirked as he walked away. Maggie had this strange way to get into their heads and apparently their hearts. He smiled again remembering their encounter in the laundry room.

"I'm so sorry..." Maggie apologized as she chanced a glance up at Egon's face. He was looking down at her with a mixture of his own embarrassment but also a look of...lust. That was the only word that she could think of that fit. He looked so beautiful with his face flushed, pupils dilated, and his breathing slowly returning to normal.  
"You have nothing to apologize for, Maggie...I'm the one that initiated the contact. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I didn't even think to lock the door," Egon stated as he looked down at her.

Maggie bit her bottom lip before sliding off the table.

"I should let you get back to work with Ray...and I should head out with Peter to gather my belongings from my apartment while the key still works. No doubt the landlord will have the locks changed soon," Maggie stated as she turned to head towards the door. She paused before turning back and walking up to Egon, standing before him looking up into his eyes. She reached up on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his lips before caressing his cheek with her hand, her thumb running slowly over his bottom lip.

"God, you're beautiful..." She whispered before smiling. "I'll be back soon." With that said, she turned and left the lab and headed downstairs into the rec room where Peter and Ray were standing, conversing.

"Done already?" Peter asked playfully with a wink. Maggie felt her face flaming again at his words.

"Shut up, Peter," She muttered before grabbing her purse off of the couch. "Egon's all yours, Ray. Peter and I will go pack my stuff. I just hope my landlord didn't change the locks on me already. Peter, let's go," She stated before making her way down the stairs that came out by Janine's desk. She heard footfalls behind her and turned to see Peter making his way down the stairs.

"Do we want to grab those boxes Egon mentioned?" She asked as she tried to return her body to its normal temperature and calm her raging hormones. Peter agreed that it was a good idea and hurried back up the stairs to grab them. Before she knew it, they were down the few blocks to her apartment. Once there, she tried her key in the lock and sighed with relief when it still worked.


	3. All You Need is Love

Chapter 3

"Okay so, I don't really have much. The furniture was here when I rented the place so anything but that is mine," She instructed as they entered and began reassembling the flattened boxes. They gathered all of her clothes, her school materials, her toiletries, and any decorative items that she had placed around. It didn't take long considering the apartment was quite small. Maggie had the living room and bathroom packed up in no time before making her way into her bedroom. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Peter taking his time putting her clothes into the box..her underwear drawer to be exact.  
"Making sure everything is in order?" She asked playfully. He turned to her with a smirk as he held up a red thong in his hands.

"Do you wear this kind of stuff all the time or just for special occasions?" He asked with a grin and a wink.

Maggie rolled her eyes before moving over to him and reaching in the drawer to grab handful after handful of socks, underwear, and bras then tossed them into the box.

"Well, maybe someday you'll find out," She teased before pulling open another drawer to grab her pants and tossing them in the box as well. Next, she moved over to her closet and grabbed all of the hangers she could with her shirts on them, and placed them in the box as well.

When she didn't see Peter helping, she turned to look at him and felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw him just standing there...staring at her.

"What..." She asked hesitantly as her hands froze, holding multiple shirts. She moved closer to him to set them in the box then froze when his hand reached out to grab her wrist, gently and pull her close to him.

"What are you doing to us..." He murmured softly as his eyes studied her face before settling on her eyes.

"What...what do you mean..." Maggie asked softly, studying his features and feeling astonished at the sight of him. This was the real Peter Venkman, not the playful, sarcastic, ladies man that he always played himself off to be whether in the media or just in general. It was truly incredible and it left her breathless.

The night had started normally enough as they packed up Maggie's apartment. Peter loved teasing Maggie. She could take his comments and dish them back. Plus she hadn't slapped him yet, which he considered a bonus. His mind flashed to his partner Egon.  
When he and Ray had walked in and seen the clinch that Egon and Maggie were in...all he felt was...happy. Seeing him there with their beautiful housekeeper wrapped around him should have spurned jealousy or even snide comments. But he liked seeing Maggie with Egon. He pondered that now out loud as he stared at her and pulled her closer.  
"You've spread among us like a wildfire. Igniting a flame within each of us...it's like we're infected. Yet we don't want a cure. We want more. A lot more." And with that, he drew her into a proper kiss. Peter didn't count the first kiss after she set his shoulder. This one was proper and full of passion yet a hint of uncertainty.

Maggie felt her entire body shiver as Peter pulled her in, their lips meeting and that beautiful electrical pulse began to tickle every nerve ending in her body. She whimpered softly when she felt his tongue slowly slide along her lower lip and she immediately parted her's to allow him in. She felt his arms tighten around her and his mouth become more confident, more demanding as their tongues battled for dominance, Peter's ultimately winning. She gasped into his mouth when he nipped at her bottom lip, sending pulses of ecstasy straight to her loins. Maggie slid her hands into Peter's hair, gripping it gently as their mouths devoured one another.  
"Peter..." She whispered once the kiss was broken, his lips trailing along her jawline then down her neck, leaving little nips and swipes of his tongue that sent chills down her spine. She half gasped, half giggled when Peter suddenly lifted her into his arms, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

"Where are we going?" She asked with a soft laugh before leaning down to attach her lips to his neck, tasting his delicious skin and even using slight suction to leave a little mark right where his neck and shoulder met.

"Somewhere more comfortable," He replied before walking over and dropping her down onto her bed. She laughed softly when she bounced a bit but Peter swallowed that laughter as his mouth descended over her's once again, Peter now lying between her legs and hovering above her. She whimpered as she felt his hands on her hips, slipping under her shirt to feel her skin against his. He massaged the skin there with his fingertips as Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck. God, Peter tasted of cigarettes and mint, that delicious combination that came from him chewing gum after smoking. She was never one to like smoking but both Peter and Ray did and for some reason, it didn't bother her. In fact, most of the time it turned her on, especially the way Ray would hold the cigarette between his teeth and something about the way Peter held it between his fingers...those delicious fingers that were lighting her skin on fire as they continued to slide a bit further up, those hands now making love to the curve of her waist.

Both Ray and Egon entered Maggie's apartment since the door had been left cracked open and looked around in search of Peter. They had gotten a call and from Janine's description, it was no less than a class seven so all three of them would be preferable instead of just the two. They were about to call out for him when they both stopped in her living room.  
"Is that...?" Ray whispered as they both listened, letting his sentence drift off as they listened to the soft whimpers and moans coming from another room. Ray being the one with not a shameful bone in his body let his curiosity get the better of him.  
"Ray...what are you doing?" Egon whispered as he followed his younger colleague and best friend. The two moved over to the door that was assumed to be the bedroom and peeked inside only to both swallow hard at the sight before them. Peter and Maggie were wrapped in each other's arms, Peter was on top of her, and Maggie's legs were wrapped around his waist.  
"We shouldn't be spying..." Egon half-heartedly chastised despite the fact that he couldn't tear his gaze away.  
"Never seemed to be a problem when you watched me and Pete," Ray whispered back with a smirk. Egon didn't reply since he knew Ray was right.

Maggie suddenly whimpered when Peter ground his hips against her and she could feel his hardened length in his jeans rub against her in the most private of areas.  
"Oh God, Peter..." She moaned. She was sure she had never felt so wet in her life. No one had ever touched her this way and her mind couldn't help but wander back to what Peter had said before he had kissed her. He had told her that all three of them were "infected" by her...and all three wanted more. God, did they all know about each moment she had had with them? And no one was angry or thought she was a whore? She knew she would have to ask them about it sooner rather than later but now...right now all she could think about was the way Peter rocked his hips against her, grinding his jean-clad erection against her and God did it feel incredible. Neither of them noticed the two pairs of eyes looking on in awe, the two that wondered whether or not to interrupt and if so, how to do it with tact. 

Ray hated to be the one to do this. Just like before he felt no jealousy watching Peter with Maggie and under normal circumstances he wouldn't dream of interrupting them. Unfortunately, they needed Peter with them for this bust. Ray motioned for Egon to step backward and noticed the same happy expression on his face. They slowly and silently crept backward through Maggie's apartment.  
They softly closed the door so that they wouldn't be discovered and Ray said, "Let's not mention that we saw anything. Maggie has been embarrassed enough for the day." He followed that up with a smirk at Egon that had the other man blushing slightly. So Ray turned and hammered loudly on the door before opening it, "Pete! We need you!"  
Lost in the bliss of the kiss with Maggie hearing her whimpering moans of delight was driving Pete wild. He couldn't imagine anything more perfect than this....then he heard the banging on the door and Ray's voice. As though they had been burned the two of them leaped apart and attempted to compose themselves as Ray and Egon walked in.

"Hey..." Maggie said casually as she tucked her hair behind her ear then cleared her throat, "We were just um...packing the rest of my clothes but duty calls." She turned to Peter and reached up to kiss him on the cheek before moving over to Ray and hugging him tightly. "Be careful," She said softly before kissing his cheek then moving over to Egon. She loved his height, how her head was level with his chest but she decided to reach further up and wrap her arms around his neck. "Be safe," She said before kissing his cheek as well. "I'll get together what I can and get a cab."  
"No, this shouldn't take that long," Ray insisted. "Just get together everything you can and we'll stop here for you on the way home,"

"Okay, if that doesn't inconvenience you guys then that sounds good to me," She replied before they all bid her goodbye. Peter hesitated in the doorway for a moment, smirking at her in a way that turned her body into jello before he disappeared out the door. She sighed heavily before turning and getting back to her packing. She didn't need the landlord barging in and kicking her out before she could get all of her belongings. It took about two and a half hours before she was sure that every drawer was empty, the closet was empty, and everything had been taken out of the bathroom, bedroom, living room, and kitchen...well of course not counting the things that had already been there when she moved in. She turned suddenly when she heard a siren and hurried to look out the window only to smile when she saw Ecto-1 pulling up to the curb.

"Those boys have such great timing," She giggled before grabbing her jacket off the coat hook by the door and slipping it on. All of the boxes were in the living room so they could get this done sooner rather than later. She wanted to go home...her new home where she felt more comfortable than she had ever felt...anywhere.

"All set to go?" Ray asked as they entered the apartment.

"Oh my god!" Maggie exclaimed when she saw the haphazard splotches of slime on all three of their uniforms.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just some ectoplasmic residue from the class seven. We should get moving so we can deposit the trap into the containment unit," Egon stated as they all moved towards the boxes.

Maggie sighed with relief that none of them had been harmed and it took her by surprise. Great...now not only was she falling for three men at the same damn time but now that she WAS, she knew she would be worrying about every single time they went out on a bust but they had handled themselves quite well so far and she knew they were all brilliant men with an incredible amount of talent when it came to their job.

"Right," Maggie agreed as she bent down to grab one of the boxes. Soon, the boxes were all loaded into the back of Ecto and they all climbed in to head home. Ray was driving, Peter was in the front passenger seat and Egon and Maggie were in the backseat.

"When we get home, you guys should give me your uniforms. The quicker I get them in the washing machine the better," Maggie commented as Ray expertly maneuvered through the streets of Manhattan. "There's so much to do...I should definitely start working on my thesis paper tonight," She said softly, more talking to herself than anyone.

"What are you writing about?" Egon asked as he looked down at her.

"I'm writing about whether positive or negative reinforcement can affect ESP abilities," She replied and was a bit confused when Peter turned in his seat to look at her.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked.

"No...why?" She asked with just a hint of irritation. She wasn't much for anyone insulting her studies and the last person she expected it from was Peter.

"When the three of us were still researching at Columbia, that was one of my last research experiments, only I was studying specifically the effect of negative reinforcement on ESP ability...giving the electric shocks was pretty fun too," Peter stated with a wink. Maggie laughed softly and shook her head.

"I guess I fit right in around here..." She said softly to herself before looking up at Egon, over at Peter then into the rearview mirror to meet Ray's eyes. Once they pulled Ecto back into the firehouse, everyone exited the vehicle and Maggie held her arms out for their uniforms. All three men stood at their closets, removed their books, then unzipped their uniforms and slid them off, leaving them in whatever they had been wearing prior to the call; Peter in a white t-shirt and jeans, Ray in a black t-shirt and jeans, and Egon in a black t-shirt and his grey suit pants. They each handed her their uniforms.

"Thanks, boys. I'll get laundry started, dinner started, and then I have to be on campus for class at seven so I'll just make myself a plate for later," Maggie stated before turning and heading up the stairs towards the second set of stairs that would bring her into the lab then into the laundry room, all the while thinking of the three beautiful men that she was walking away from and how she was going to try and explain her actions to them. She had to! By now she was sure they thought she was some young college student who spread her legs for anyone...but then again...she couldn't get Peter's words out of her head. He had said that they were all infected by her...and they all wanted more. She continued to rack her brain as to what that truly meant.

Ray sighed and slumped in a chair nearby. The class seven bust today was tougher than their most recent jobs. It made a harsh reality that they all could be hurt or even killed. Ray always knew that it was a possibility but never had they encountered a bust they couldn't handle. The possibility of harm loomed over them like a dark specter every time they went out. It never occurred to him that they could lose each other. Ray voiced his thoughts to the others.  
"We've had a lot of busts guys....but today's class seven was really tough. It made me realize that we could end up losing each other if something goes wrong." Ray's voice caused Pete and Egon to look over at him with quizzical looks on their faces. Egon spoke up, "With our skill level and equipment the possibility of that happening is highly improbable." Peter walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"What brought this on Ray?" Petes voice was full of concern that he didn't reveal normally. But this was different. The three of them had been together forever. They were closer than brothers and more. That's what Ray's primary concern was.  
"I don't know if I could handle losing any of you...I don't want that...I can't even picture it..." Ray started to ramble as his emotions started welling up. Pete pulled him into a close embrace and Egon was right behind him. There was no awkwardness to this hug. It felt infinitely right. The three of them fit easily into this embrace like it was a perfect fit. Ray felt protected, comfortable, and warm. He reveled in the feeling, somehow knowing that Egon and Pete felt the same.

Maggie bit her bottom lip as she peeked down from the top of the stairs, watching all three of the guys hug each other. She felt her heartstrings being pulled as she watched them and in the pit of her stomach, she felt a warmth spread that she had never felt before. She knew that the boys must love each other very much after being together for so long through college, into research partners, then into business together...but the way Ray spoke to them...the heart in his words...it almost sounded the same way he spoke to her in the few moments they had shared together. She sighed and turned back to head to the laundry room.

Later that evening, she entered the firehouse around eight o'clock, an hour later than she had anticipated she would return. Class had run over and then she had spent longer than she thought asking her Professor a few questions about her thesis paper. She made her way into the rec room, setting her jacket and shoulder bag full of books down onto the couch before heading into the kitchen area and grabbing the plate of food she had made for herself earlier. She warmed it in the microwave before sitting down at the small round table and trying to enjoy her meal. She ate as much as she could but she just couldn't get her mind off of Ray, Egon, and Peter...and also school...but more the guys. She finished about half of her plate before standing up and dumping the rest in the garbage before loading the dishwasher and setting it to run. She made her way past the guy's bunkroom into the room they had converted into her bedroom. She smiled and felt tears prick her eyes when she saw a queen size bed in place of where she had put down a bunch of blankets. The bed in her apartment had been there when she moved in so she had planned on sleeping on some blankets until she saved up to get a bed...but now there was already one there.  
"Oh, guys..." She whispered as she wiped her eyes, a smile permanently placed on her lips. It was a simple wooden framed bed but to her, it may as well have been a bed fit for a Queen. She moved into the room and grabbed her toiletries before making her way down the hallway to the bathroom. Once inside, she slipped off her clothes and pulled her hair tie out, letting her long auburn locks flow down her back. She ran her fingers through it to comb out some tangles before turning to grab her body wash, conditioner, and....wait...where was her shampoo?  
"Damn..." She whispered as she grabbed a towel from the small closet and wrapped it around herself. She opened the door and peeked out, not seeing anyone before heading back down the hallway to her room. She dug through one of the boxes and finally found her shampoo before heading out of her room only to run face into chest with Ray.  
"Oh...hey..." She said softly as she clutched the front of her towel, her other hand holding her shampoo. "I wasn't sure where everyone was."  
Ray swallowed hard and tried his best to keep his eyes on her's instead of letting them roam lower.  
"Egon and Peter went on a call...just a class two so they dropped me off. I was just um...finishing up some sketches for new equipment Egon and I have been working on," Ray replied. Maggie bit her bottom lip as she studied him. God, she didn't know what it was about a man in a black t-shirt but Ray looked good enough to eat. His Ghostbusters uniform was unzipped and the top half was hanging around his waist. She could tell he was wearing his normal khaki pants underneath.  
"Oh, that's good. I was just um...heading to take a shower..." She replied as she gazed down at her towel then back up into his eyes. She felt as though the breath had been taken away from her as she fell into those deep chocolate brown orbs filled with such kindness and...need? God, she sure hoped that's what it was...but she probably should walk away before she embarrassed herself. Regardless of what Peter had said...how could the three of the most beautiful, intelligent, and all-around incredible men she had ever met want anything to do with her?  
"M...Maybe you could help me with my thesis paper later if...if you're not too tired..." She said softly, her voice wavering slightly as she took a step towards him as if to walk past him towards the bathroom but stopped when Ray's hand rested on her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks. She tilted her chin up and exhaled slowly as Ray reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"Ray..." She whispered as goosebumps raised all over her skin.

As Ray and Maggie had bumped into each other the electrical pulses started again. For some strange reason, he was eager to feel this whenever they were together. He had become addicted to it. And it seemed that Maggie wasn't unaffected. She had spread through the three of them like a wildfire, uncontrollable, and yet they were fascinated as well. Once again Ray found himself captivated by her eyes. She spoke but Ray couldn't focus on her words.  
When she tried to pass him Ray caught her arm. Now was the moment. He couldn't let it pass. Her saying his name softly was the catalyst. Ray descended down to her lips and once again they made contact. Maggie let out soft whimpers as their lips moved against each other. Then their tongues began to dance as they battled for dominance.  
Ray moaned as he slid his arms around Maggie and pulled her flush against his body. He felt the towel against his body and inwardly frowned at the offending garment. He longed to tear it away and toss it. To feel her skin against his but he didn't want to pressure her. He decided to let Maggie set the pace. 

Maggie immediately wrapped her arms around Ray's neck and moaned into his mouth as his tongue stroked her's in a way that sent sparks of hot ecstasy between her thighs. This time...with this kiss...she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop. She needed Ray. She needed to feel this incredible electrical pulse that seemed to generate every time she touched him or Egon or Peter. It was addicting, like a drug she just couldn't get enough of. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his.  
"Ray...I need you..." She whispered breathlessly, her lashes resting against her cheeks as her eyes closed, just feeling his body against her. When she opened them and looked into Ray's eyes, she saw a moment of uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked softly, his arms tightening around her as if he feared she would change her mind. Maggie smiled and took his hand in hers before leading him back down the hall and into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her then turned to look at him.

"I don't know what it is...but every time I touch you...I feel so alive...I feel like our very DNA was meant to mingle with one another. It's like electricity..." She said softly as she walked closer to him. She was inexperienced when it came to what she wanted to do so she hoped Ray would help her along the way or take the lead for all she cared. She just knew she needed him. She tucked the edge of her towel in at the top so she could remove her hands without it falling off then reached out and grabbed the bottom of his shirt before slipping it up and over his head. She tossed it aside and felt her thighs clench together as warmth and tingles gather there as she studied his body. His chest was lightly dusted with dark hair and she bit her bottom lip as she slid her fingers over his pecs then shoulders before wrapping around his neck and drawing him in for another opened mouthed kiss, tongues dancing, breathing the same air. When she pulled away, she smiled shyly as she reached down to unbuckle his black belt, unbutton, then unzip his khaki's and let them slide down his legs. He stepped out of them, getting rid of his socks as well before his hands moved to the towel wrapped around her. He looked into her eyes for a moment and she nodded. The next thing she knew, he slipped it from her body, and she was completely naked before him. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she looked down, embarrassment getting the better of her considering no one had ever seen her naked before except herself.

Ray felt the desire coursing through his body. Maggie was stunning. He felt like he could look at her, naked or dressed, all day and never tire of the sight.  
"You're beautiful." He murmured as he drew her into another kiss. Both of them moaned as their bodies met. Nothing between them but skin. Ray had wanted this ever since the laundry room incident and now she wanted him too. His mind was whirling uncontrollably but he saw the nervousness in her face. Maggie was inexperienced, and Ray was more than willing to help her experience pleasure.   
As they kissed Ray's hands began to roam, a light exploring massage that caressed her entire body. The wonderful electrical pulses continued as his hands caressed her shoulders and arms. Down her back to her amazing ass, the tops of her thighs. Then up brushing over the juncture between her legs, across her stomach to the fullness of her breasts which he cupped in his hands and she moaned in his mouth.

Maggie moaned loudly as she arched into Ray's hands. She slid her hands into his hair and slowly ran her fingertips along his scalp before taking the opportunity to explore his body as well. She let her hands glide down the sides of his face, his neck, then down his chest, stomach, hips, and she licked her lips as her eyes followed everywhere her hands went. God, he was so hard...she felt her mouth go dry as she let her hand gently slide against his manhood. She felt her heartbeat quicken when he made a soft groaning sound. She looked up into his eyes before gently urging him to sit on the bed. She pulled her towel closer to bunch it under her knees before kneeling on top of it then looking back up at his gaze.  
"I want to make you feel good, Ray..." She said softly as she slid her hands up his thighs then slowly wrapped one hand around his thick length. She felt his body shudder beneath her touch and it sent shocks to her most private parts. God, could HER touch truly make him feel this way? She wasn't a complete prude, she had watched porn before and had experimented with her own touch. She had just never let anyone experience those things WITH her. She was completely untouched by ready and willing for anything...and only ever since she met Ray, Egon, and Peter. She leaned down and slowly ran her tongue over the head of his erection which earned her a moan. That was a good thing, so she figured more would make him feel even better. She remembered all the things she had watched and did her best. She slowly slid him into her mouth, using her tongue to slowly make love to his skin, so soft and so hard at the same time.

"Oh god, Maggie..." She heard Ray moan and she could have sworn that was the sexiest sound she had ever heard...her name on his lips. She applied a soft sucking motion as her head began to lift up and down, sliding him in and out of her wet and eager mouth. He tasted so incredible...and that electricity between them sparkled and cracked like lightning...or fireworks. She wanted to please him as much as possible so she decided to take him even further into her mouth, moving all the way until he was completely in her mouth, touching the back of her throat. She was thankful she had no gag reflexes, she finally found a reason as to why that was a good thing. She whimpered softly as she continued her motions and looked up into his eyes when she felt him sweep her long hair over one of her shoulders. He wanted to watch her and that made her feel even more aroused.

"Does...does this feel good?" She asked softly before immediately taking him back into her mouth. She loved the feeling of pleasing him. It gave her more pleasure than she had ever felt before in her life. She increased the pressure, sucking him harder as her hands rested on his thighs. She whimpered softly when she tasted something different...she licked away the precum that slowly dripped from his erection and, God, that made her want him even more!  
"You taste...so incredible..." Maggie purred before running her tongue along the underside of his shaft from bottom to top before taking him back in her mouth.

Egon and Peter pulled Ecto-1 into the firehouse before climbing out and pulling open the back door.  
"I'll bring these down to the containment unit," Peter offered as he reached in to grab some of the traps.

"I'll assist you. There's quite a few," Egon replied as he grabbed two in each hand. Peter carried the same amount then made their way down into the basement.  
"Since when do you ever offer to come down here, Peter?" Egon asked, a slight twist of the corners of his lips smirking at Peter.

"Might as well do something...keep my mind busy," Peter replied as he unlocked the system then slid in the loaded trap before shutting the small red door.

"So you don't think about Maggie?" Egon asked as he set the other two traps down on the wooden desk beside him then leaned against it. He loved how he could see right through Peter, always able to read him like an open book. Ray was the same only he never tried to hide anything. Ray was a horrible liar and couldn't keep a secret worth a damn. Peter? It had taken Egon at least two years of college together for him to finally break down all of the walls Peter had put up and now both Ray and himself knew Peter better than anyone.

"Maybe..." Peter replied with his own smirk, "I thought you were still a skeptic when it comes to my theories on telepathy. At least Ray doesn't make me feel crazy."

"I make you feel crazy?" Egon probed just a bit further, enjoying how he could make Peter squirm.

"All of you do! Now not only do I have to deal with you and Ray, now I have to deal with Maggie...Christ, Eegie, I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time...not since you and Ray. I feel this pull towards her, you know? It's like...I can't even put it into words...it's like being electrocuted every time we touch...but in a good way..." Peter tried to explain before hitting one button, then another, then pulling down the handle, the light turning from red to green which indicated the trap was now clean of any psychokinetic energy. He made his way over to Egon and stood in front of him.

"I know what you're referring to. I felt the same thing with her when we were in the lab...I don't know what came over me. She was leaning over the desk and I guess my libido was in control without my knowledge," Egon replied as he reached out. He took Peter by the hips and pulled him a bit closer. "You shouldn't feel guilty about your feelings towards Maggie, Peter. We all feel the same. I'm just hoping we don't frighten her and drive her away..."  
"I don't think so, Spengs. The other night she practically groped me under the table just to tease me then walked over and kissed Ray right in front of me before walking out of the room. I was already hot and bothered after watching you reach into her shirt for that damn calculator..." Peter stated as his voice dropped to a lower tone.

Egon recognized it as simple as breathing.

"I believe I acted without thinking on that one...but if it yielded some results from both Maggie and yourself then I believe I achieved my goal," Egon replied, his mouth suddenly going dry as he saw Peter's eyes darken in a sultry way.

"We've been too busy lately," Peter commented as he reached up to start pulling down the zipper of Egon's Ghostbusters uniform.

"I agree," was all Egon could say until his mind began to run to other questions. "What do you think Maggie will do once she learns all about you, Ray, and I? Do you think she'll leave us?" Egon asked.

Peter sighed heavily before leaning down to brush his lips against Egon's neck. "Spengs, don't you ever turn that gigantic brain of yours off?" Peter asked before pulling back to look into his eyes. "I don't think she'll leave. We all keep mentioning this electrical charge we feel when we touch her but...I've never felt that way with anyone except you and Ray...no one. And now Maggie comes along and she gives us that same feeling...who knows, maybe she'll think it's hot," Peter joked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Egon rolled his eyes and huffed out a bitter laugh.

"Right, Peter...a beautiful woman like her is going to stick around after she knows that you, Ray, and I are involved? I doubt it...but truly hope so," Egon stated as his mind wafted to Maggie's beautiful face.

"You, me, and Ray were meant to be together...have been for over a decade now...maybe she's meant to be here with us," Peter commented as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Egon's lips. "Don't worry so much."

"It's what I do," Egon replied before pulling Peter's body fully against his.

Maggie gasped softly when she felt herself being pulled up from the floor before Ray laid her out on the bed.  
"Did...did I do something wrong?" Maggie asked with worry as she looked up at Ray who was now hovering over her.

Ray smiled at Maggie, "Oh no...you've done nothing wrong. It's just my turn to make you feel good." He gently pushed on her shoulders so her back made contact with the mattress. He started to slowly kiss his way up Maggie's thighs. Starting on one leg at her knee he worked his way up until he was almost directly between her legs. He lingered there before switching to her other leg again at the knee.   
Maggie let out a moan of frustration, "Ray..." He smiled at this declaration and continued kissing up her leg. Eventually, slowly Ray's mouth made contact with Maggie's core. Maggie immediately let out a loud gasp and her hips bucked forward into Ray's face. Her intoxicating scent and taste drove Ray wild. He wanted nothing more than to dive right in and cause her to scream and thrash. But he made himself be patient and take their time. He wanted this to be perfect for her. Ray continued his oral ministrations on Maggie's sex.

Egon and Peter found themselves lost in their kiss. The two muscular bodies pressed against each other. This moment of passion between them seemed absolutely natural. Nothing was taboo or off-limits. This bond did not need to be explained and their feelings for each other didn't need to be justified.  
They both felt their rapidly growing erections pressing against each other. Egon moaned into Peter's mouth as the kiss deepened and they clutched at each other.  
Maggie cried out in complete and utter ecstasy as Ray's mouth worked its incredible magic between her legs. She had never felt anything like this before in her life. She whimpered and writhed but Ray's hands held her hips to the bed so she couldn't squirm away. She felt a longing and electrical warmth pooling inside of her as his tongue delved deep within her womanhood.  
"Oh, God...Ray!" She cried out as she reached down to run her fingers through his hair, even gripping it and pulling him closer. Her entire body began to tremble as pleasure consumed every nerve ending in her body. Her breathing was labored and a sheen of sweat broke out over her smooth skin. She didn't know what he did but there was a particularly sensitive spot that Ray began to eagerly lap at with his tongue before sucking on it which caused her to arch her back off the bed as she practically screamed his name out as she was consumed to her very soul in a state of euphoria she had never known existed. Right in the middle of her orgasm, a flash of an image sparked through her mind but was gone just as fast as it had appeared. She could have sworn it was an image of Egon and Peter kissing, their tongues dueling, both wearing no shirts as their hands roamed over each other's exposed skin. She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath but opened her eyes when she felt Ray's mouth making it's way back up her body.  
"I need you...please..." Maggie pleaded, her voice a hoarse whisper as she looked deeply into his beautiful chestnut eyes. "I want to feel you...inside of me...make love to me, Ray..."  
"God..." Ray whispered before devouring her mouth, commanding her tongue to its wishes as his traced every inch of her mouth. She whimpered and wriggled her hips when she felt something press to her core and she knew it was Ray about to make her truly a woman. She opened her eyes as Ray pulled away from her just enough to look into her eyes.  
"I want to watch you..." He whispered as his free hand gripped his throbbing erection. She could tell he was holding himself back so he could be gentle with her. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes sparkling, his body trembling as he slowly began to slip inside of her. Maggie whimpered and bit her bottom lip as she felt her body stretching to accommodate him, God, he made her feel so full...so incredible despite the slight amount of discomfort.  
"Are you alright?" Ray whispered as he continued to stare into her eyes.  
"I'm...I'm okay...God...you're so big..." Maggie whimpered in reply as her hands gripped his shoulders.  
Ray let out a soft chuckle at her words.  
"If you think I'm big, I don't know if you'll be able to handle Egon," Ray whispered with a smile. Maggie's eyes widened for a moment before she felt an explosion of electrical pleasures course through her loins, her womanly core becoming even wetter at his words and Ray grunted as he slipped the rest of the way inside of her until he was buried to the hilt. She gripped harder onto Ray's shoulders as she felt a momentary pinch of pain but at that very moment, she cried out and squeezed her eyes shut with the mix of pain and pleasure...the loss of her innocence...and the gain of the beginning of the rest of her life and first love affair of her life...only her tale had three prince charmings to speak of. The moment he broke through her barrier, another vision flashed through her eyes...of Ray, Peter, and Egon...all together...their faces in the throes of passion...with Maggie in the middle of their love.  
"Oh my god..." Maggie whispered as she trembled before opening her eyes and locking onto Ray's gaze one more. Ray seemed to study her with an intrigued look on his face but it was quickly overtaken by pleasure when she ground her hips down into him.  
"I'm okay...really...please, Ray..." She pleaded as she slid her hands down his chest, her thumbs brushing over his nipples and moaning as they hardened under her touch. Ray slowly pulled out before sliding back into her and Maggie was sure she was going to implode from the pleasure overloading her body, mind, and soul.

Peter and Egon had made their way up from the basement and had headed toward the bunkroom to have some alone time when some sounds of whimpering and moaning could be heard from Maggie's room. The door was slightly cracked and the two just couldn't help themselves. They silently moved closer to the door, Peter leaning against the door frame while Egon pressed himself up to Peter, his hands encircling his waist as he leaned down to taste the sweet skin of Peter's neck then nib his earlobe.  
"Would you like to watch them? Or head to the bunkroom..." Egon asked, his baritone voice sending shivers down Peter's spine.  
"Can...can we watch them?" Peter asked breathlessly as he responded immediately to Egon's touch. Peter inhaled sharply when Egon boldly slid his hand from Peter's hip down to the front of his ghostbusters jumpsuit, rubbing and kneading his hardened erection through the fabric.  
"God, they look incredible..." Egon murmured against Peter's ear, "You're so hard, Peter..."  
"Fuck, Spengs..." Peter groaned before reaching around behind him to return the favor, sliding his hand along Egon's erection concealed by his uniform. They both watched as Ray slowly, and carefully pulled himself out of Maggie before sliding back inside, letting her feel him and get used to having someone inside of her.  
"Fuck the bunkroom," Peter whispered as they both continued to watch. Egon smirked, that delicious curve of his lips since he knew exactly what Peter meant by that. Egon made swift work of Peter's uniform, unzipping it before sliding it from his shoulders then down past his waist. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pushing them down along with his boxers. Egon quickly did the same, unzipping his uniform before unbuttoning and unzipping his suit pants before pushing them down enough to free his erection. Both pairs of eyes trained on Ray and Maggie as he continued with his slow strokes but they could tell she was getting used to him being inside of her from the way her breath hitched, her back arched, and her beautiful breasts and flat stomach were gifts to their eyesight. From their position on the bed, both Egon and Peter could watch as Ray's thick erection slid in and out of Maggie's wet core and they could both imagine how tight she must feel.  
"Fuck...I need you, Spengs," Peter whispered.  
"You already have me, Peter," Egon whispered in return as he slid one arm around his entire waist to hold his body against him. Egon licked his fingers before slipping them between Peter's cheek to add a bit of lubrication. He had never hurt Peter and didn't intend on starting now. He felt himself harden even more as Peter moaned at his touch then used his free hand to guide himself into Peter from behind. They both tried hard to stifle the moans that were desperately trying to escape their throats. Peter was always so tight and for Peter, Egon was always so big, reaching deep within him like no one else. Egon was the biggest of them all and Ray had the mouth of a God. Peter had a plethora of talents but his dirty talk in bed always sent Ray and Egon reeling far before they were ready, his words always so full of love or deliciously dirty words that they couldn't hold back.  
"Egon..." Peter whispered as he pressed back into him, earning a grunt from Egon as he felt himself sink fully into him.  
"Peter...God, when you do that...I cannot think with any rational thought process..." Egon whispered before using his arm around Peter's waist to pull him up closer, Peter's head falling back to rest against Egon's shoulder.  
"Fuck me...just like Ray...when he slides into Maggie...do it to me at the same time...please..." Peter whispered as he clutched the door frame.

"Oh, God..." Maggie whimpered as she felt Ray's movements begin to quicken. She felt herself parting her legs further and cried out when she felt Ray sink even deeper inside of her. "Oh Ray...you feel so good...so big..." Maggie whimpered as her hands curled around to his back, her nails digging in slightly as Ray's thrusts became harder, their hips slapping together deliciously. Ray's mouth teased her neck then her breasts for a moment before leaning back and taking Maggie's hips in his hands.  
"Do you want me to fuck you harder, Maggie?" Ray moaned, his words practically sending her over the edge.  
"Yes, Ray...please...harder..." Maggie begged as she looked into his burning eyes. That familiar electrical current seemed to intensify with every moment the two were joined and she immediately cried out, louder than she meant to as Ray started thrusting into her with vigor, his hips snapping hard as he slammed into her, rocking her entire body as her cries of pleasure mingled with Ray's grunts, moans, and growls as he thrust into Maggie, giving her everything he could. Meanwhile, Peter and Egon both panted, biting their bottom lips to try and keep quiet as Egon thrust into Peter with the same vigor as Ray, copying his every move as the two men still kept their eyes trained on Ray and Maggie as they made love.

Ray was in heaven. He felt like he fit perfectly inside Maggie, almost like she was made for him. As they came together he realized only Peter and Egon had made him feel this complete. For now, he focused on pleasuring Maggie. As he withdrew from within her Ray made sure that his erection dragged across Maggie's clit before plunging back into her. Her moans and pants drove him wild as did her plea for him to go harder.  
As he picked up the pace Ray felt a feeling of eyes upon him. Somehow he knew that the two of them were being watched. And he had a pretty good idea of what was happening. The only curiosity was who was currently inside who. He was betting on Spengs taking Peter; Egon was a bit of a voyeur and when his arousal overrode his senses....he was an animal. But for now, he focused on Maggie. He was taken by surprise when Maggie flipped them over and began to bounce on top of him.  
In the hallway, Egon was panting as he drove himself inside of Peter over and over. Peters moans were urging him on and his words made him harder and thicker. Over the moans of Ray and Maggie, Egon heard, "Oh just like that Spengs....come on fuck me harder....you feel so big inside of me...I love when you're like this...don't stop...harder and faster!" All the while their eyes were locked on Ray and Maggie.  
When Maggie rolled them over and began to bounce on top of him their view changed. No longer seeing her bouncing breasts and flat stomach they saw Ray's strong pecs and chiseled abs. The new view was just as erotic to the two men. Plus they could still see Ray's erection plunging in and out of Maggie. Pete took a hand and began to stroke his own erection.   
Egon stopped pumping into Peter and slapped his ass lightly to get his attention, "You don't touch yourself. I'll let you know when you can cum...and I'LL do it." Pete groaned at the forceful tone and used his hands to hold himself upright as Egon continued.

Maggie wanted to please Ray in every way she could, She had never been in this position before but Ray was helping her, his hands on her hips, lifting her up and down as she used her leg muscles to bounce up and down on top of him. God the feel of him was incredible...she never wanted the feeling to end. It was the most erotic, euphoric, and amazing feeling she had ever experienced.  
"Fuck...Ray! Oh God...you feel so good...inside me..." She whimpered as she tried to please him the best she could. She rested her hands on his pecs for balance and continued to ride him hard, feeling her entire body begin to spasm as she earned some hearty moans, grunts, and growls out of Ray. His head tilted back, his eyes closed momentarily and the look of ecstasy on his face was completely her undoing. It was just then that Ray flipped them back over and thrust into her only a few more times before she completely exploded. Her walls clutched down around his erection as she came, her entire body tensing and shivering as she cried out Ray's name and clutched desperately to his shoulders. Moments later, Ray thrust deep inside of her, growling out her name as he came deep inside of her.

Outside the door, Egon was stroking Peter as he continued to thrust into him, snapping his hips into him hard just the way he liked it and Egon immediately devoured Peter's mouth, Peter's head still laying on his shoulder, as he swallowed the moans and the crying out of his name on Peter's lips as he came. Egon felt Peter spasm in his hand, covering his hand in Peter's cum as his orgasm tore through his body straight to his soul. Egon growled as he thrust into Peter only a few more times before growling Peter's name into his mouth as their tongues intertwined. Neither of them seemed to realize that they both came at the same time as Ray and Maggie. The two men panted heavily as Egon continued to hold Peter who was practically limp in his arms.  
"God, I love you..." Peter breathed before accepting another deep kiss Egon graced him with.  
"And I love you as well, Peter...that will never change," Egon whispered as he pressed his forehead to Peter's, their eyes closed as their bodies calmed.

Maggie panted heavily as she held onto Ray. He slowly slid out of her before collapsing beside her and pulling her into his arms. She snuggled up to his side, resting her head against his chest and smiling as she felt his arms wrap around her. Her entire body felt like it was made of jello but she also felt as though she were swimming with electric eels, the sparks flowing through her veins and in every nerve of her body.  
"Ray..." She whispered as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear. "That was...absolutely incredible...magical..." She whispered as she ran one of her hands over his stomach, up his chest then back down again, repeating the motion just to feel his skin against hers.  
"I've never felt that before...with anyone besides-" Ray began, his mouth moving much faster than his brain before he caught himself. He wanted to tell her about his relationship with Peter and Egon but he feared she would run away screaming if she knew. Would she? No, he didn't think so. They all seemed to share this incredible feeling between them, this electrical charge as if their bodies were meant to touch one another.  
Maggie bit her bottom lip when she realized that he had felt like this before with someone else and felt a small sadness creep into her heart. She had never felt like this with anyone but him and had never cared for anyone or been attracted to anyone as much as she was to Ray, Peter, and Egon.  
"You don't still have feelings for this woman, do you?" Maggie asked softly, knowing it was none of her business but she just couldn't help it.  
Ray swallowed hard at her question.  
"It's not...it's hard to explain...there is no other woman in my life...you're the only one...and there's something important we should discuss but not right now, not at this moment but soon," Ray replied as he stroked his hand up and down her back lovingly. Maggie felt relieved knowing there was no other woman, she was the only one and she hoped she could keep him happy so it stayed that way.

Egon slipped out of Peter and watched as Peter pulled his clothes back together then zip up his uniform as Egon took the time to lick his hand clean, moaning at the taste of Peter that he didn't realize how much he had missed. They had been way too busy over the past few months. Most of the time they poured themselves into bed and only got a few hours of sleep before the alarm dragged them back out for another call. Their time for lovemaking had been limited. He missed the feeling of Ray as well, the three of them sharing this incredible love that he now knew they wanted to share with Maggie. He met Peter's gaze and smirked when he saw the look of arousal in Peter's eyes.  
"Couldn't resist," was all Egon said before he fixed himself then zipped up his own uniform.  
"Shower?" Peter asked as he moved closer to kiss Egon's lips softly, tasting himself on those sweet lips which just excited him all over again.  
"After you," Egon replied as he motioned Peter to pass him and head towards the bathroom.


	4. Happy Birthday Maggie

Maggie was confused by Ray's words but was so lost in how her body hummed from the aftermath of their lovemaking that she agreed to his request to speak of it later. She turned her head when she heard rustling and some noises outside of her bedroom door and realized the door was cracked.  
"Oh god, I didn't shut the door. Do you think Peter and Egon are back?" Maggie asked as she curled up against him even more.  
Ray couldn't help but chuckle at her question, knowing damn well that both Peter and Egon had watched them make love.  
"Probably...their last call shouldn't have taken long," Ray replied innocently. The two laid there for another half an hour, just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies before Maggie picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself, heading towards the shower she was originally going to take as Ray made his way to the bunkroom.

Another week had passed and Maggie thought she couldn't feel happier. She had kept up with her work around the firehouse as well as her studies and now, here it was...her birthday. She had mentioned it to Peter a few days ago who had joked about wrapping himself as her present. The thoughts made her blush. After she and Ray had made love, Ray had assured her that if she had any further moments with Peter and Egon that she should enjoy herself. He had said that she didn't belong to him, he didn't own her, and he wanted her to be happy. She was sure she had never met a man like Ray. He was so incredible. They had made love and yet he still wanted her to flirt and enjoy herself with Peter and Egon? Don't be mistaken, she was incredibly happy about that since, throughout the week, she had experienced some heated moments with both Peter and Egon that had always ended because of the loud firehouse alarm going off. She didn't have a class tonight but she didn't know what to do for her birthday if anything at all.  
Completely unbeknownst to her, the guys had already planned an evening for her. They had stocked the place with alcohol, snacks, a cake that Ray had picked up at the local bakeshop, The rec room was going to be decorated once they could get Maggie out of the firehouse long enough for them to decorate. Ray and Egon had connected the new surround sound system that Peter had purchased, on the company dime of course. Once Maggie entered the room, everyone pretended to be doing something useful. Egon was doing some calculations and jotting down notes on a notepad with a pen, Peter was rummaging through the cabinets for a snack, and Ray was lounged out on the couch watching the original black and white version of Nosferatu.  
"Wow...all three of you relaxing at the same time? Has hell frozen over?" Maggie asked playfully as she walked into the room.  
"I don't think hell froze over but I sure as hell know that I had Oreos in this cabinet and they're not here anymore," Peter stated with pretend agitation before turning to look at Egon who sat on the couch beside Ray, all the way to the corner so he could use the arm of the couch to help him write. Egon's eyes slowly raised to Peter before looking back down.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Peter," Egon stated, trying to hide that sexy grin. Maggie couldn't help but laugh at the two.  
"Mags, could you make a store run? I have a list of some stuff we need," He asked as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.  
"That's what I'm here for," Maggie replied as she moved to take the company card from his hand. He pulled it back, away from her hand before puckering his lips. "Payment first?"  
Maggie rolled her eyes with a laugh before moving closer to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips, enjoying the feel of how soft they were.  
"Happy now?" Maggie purred.  
"Very..." He replied as his eyes took on a different look; no longer the playful Peter but the real Peter she loved being able to see, the one that only certain people could see. She took the card from his hand and turned to the other two.  
"Do you guys need anything while I'm at the store?" She asked. Egon mentioned a few snacks that amazed her. The man could eat junk all day and never gain an ounce. Ray requested a few things for himself and Maggie made sure to write everything down. She felt slightly disappointed that it seemed like Peter had no relayed the message that her birthday was today but it was alright, the boys worked so hard. She wanted them to relax and she had no right expecting them to remember.  
"Okay, I'll be back soon," She stated as she slipped the card and list into the back pocket of her tight jeans. She moved over to Ray and kissed him goodbye before hovering over Egon and lifting his face to look into her eyes, her hand on his chin. When the man was occupied, the world could explode and he wouldn't be the wiser. She kissed his lips softly, enjoying the smile she received from him.  
"Back back soon," She said softly before heading out of the rec room then out of the firehouse. The guys immediately abandoned what they had been pretending to do and immediately pulled out the decorations and hoped they could get everything set up before Maggie returned.

One of the benefits that helped the team function was their ability to work quickly under pressure. They flew over the rec room putting up the decorations. It seemed like within minutes that they had a majority of the job done and now they could chat while putting on the finishing touches.  
Ray looked over at the two men in his life, "So you guys enjoyed the show last week huh? I never actually saw you guys but I knew you were there." Not even bothering to hide it Egon and Pete grinned. Ray continued, "When we saw each other after I was judging by the happy look on Pete's face and the tired one Spengs had that he gave Pete everything."  
Egon grinned now, "It was a great show. But it would have been greater if you had invited us in. We missed your mouth." Ray sighed and ran a hand through his hair even as he felt himself twitch in his pants.  
"It's gonna be hard telling her about our relationship guys. Not many people are accepting of this type of lifestyle. I definitely don't want to scare Maggie away. Especially with the way we're all feeling for each other. I feel like she would be accepting...but how can we guarantee that?"  
Pete and Egon both looked pensive with Pete staring out the window. He caught sight of Maggie coming down the sidewalk. "Incoming! Places boys!" They snapped off the lights and ducked into place.

Maggie maneuvered through the doors of the firehouse but became very confused when all of the lights were turned out. The entryway had an eerie red glow from the red exit sign that hung by the door.  
"Ray? Egon? Peter?" Maggie called out, but only her echo from the large building answered her back. She saw Ecto still parked inside as she walked past it so she knew they weren't out on a call.  
"Maybe they went out to grab dinner," Maggie muttered to herself with a shrug. She made her way up the stairs and into the rec room. She had bags in each arm so she couldn't quite reach the light switch but gasped when suddenly the lights all turned on and Ray, Egon, and Peter all shouted "Surprise!" at the top of their lungs. Maggie's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. The entire room was decorated and there were even bowls of food and snacks set out on their small dining table. The three of them were in their usual clothes and she couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Egon was still wearing his lab coat over his black t-shirt and dress pants. Ray was wearing a white t-shirt, his blue jean jacket, and khaki pants while Peter wore a striped button-up shirt and grey dress pants.  
"Oh my god, you guys!" Maggie exclaimed as she eagerly set the bags of groceries down on the floor before hurrying over to them. Egon caught her in his arms first and smiled down at her before pulling her in for a sweet yet slightly commanding kiss that left her completely breathless.  
"Happy Birthday, Maggie," Egon said with a smile before kissing her forehead, a trend that he had begun not long ago because of their height difference. She absolutely loved it. Egon then scooted out of the way and was enveloped in Peter's arms who made her squeal with surprise then giggle when he dipped her, holding onto her tightly so she wouldn't fall.  
"Happy Birthday, Mags," He stated with a guileless smile, one so beautiful, so natural, so Peter that it made her want to cry with happiness. He gently gripped the back of her neck as he pulled her up slightly to press his lips to hers, feeling as though his heart was pouring into hers. She kissed him back with vigor before she was suddenly swooped back up to stand on her own. Peter made her giggle once more as he spun her as if they were dancing, only she landed in the arms of Ray.  
"Happy Birthday, Maggie...did you think we forgot?" He asked as he encircled her in his arms.  
She felt a blush creep into her cheeks. How was it that he seemed to always know what she was thinking?  
"Maybe..." She replied innocently before Ray drew her in against him, his fingers threading through her hair before his mouth descended onto hers. She slid her arms around his neck and held him close as their mouths devoured once another, feeling completely consumed by these three men. It amazed her that none of them were acting jealous towards the other over her affections. She hoped some liquid courage would come her way throughout the evening.  
When Ray ended the kiss, Maggie turned to look at them all and felt tears prick her eyes.  
"I...I can't believe you guys did this for me..." She stated before laughing softly to conceal the tears that threatened to fall. "I...I haven't had a birthday party in years...and now I get to spend my 21st birthday with the three most incredible men that have ever graced this entire universe," She continued as Egon wrapped one arm around her waist, Ray around her other side, and Peter was between Egon and Ray with his arms in a similar position, one around Ray's waist and one around Egon's so they completed a circle so she could look in all three of their beautiful faces.  
"Well from now on, there won't be any more holidays or special days that go by without us celebrating together. Now let's get this party started! I believe the lady of the evening should have the first drink," Peter stated with the Venkman charm as he split from the group to make it over into the corner kitchen. Egon and Ray grabbed the grocery bags Maggie had brought home and put away their contents while Peter mixed drinks. Maggie continued to look around, completely amazed that they had gone through such trouble just to throw her a party, even though the guests consisted only of them...but that's honestly all she wanted.  
"Sex on the beach?" Peter asked as he stepped up beside Maggie. She immediately spun to look at him with a confused look and her cheeks flushed.  
"What?"  
Peter chuckled as he handed her a drink that had a pink-ish colored tint.  
"It's the name of the drink, Mags," Peter stated with a wink as she took the glass.  
"Oh...right," Maggie stated before laughing with a shake of her head. "So I hope I'm not drinking alone," She stated, now loud enough for the other boys to hear her.  
"Absolutely not!" Peter replied before hurrying over to the fridge and grabbing a beer for himself, Egon, and Ray. He handed them out and they all twisted off the tops before holding their beers up.  
"Cheers to the most beautiful housekeeper...and the most incredible woman to ever walk into our lives. Happy Birthday, Maggie...we hope we can show you just how much you mean to us...and we hope you never leave us," Peter stated as all three sets of eyes stared at her, straight to her soul. "To Maggie!"  
"To Maggie!" Ray and Egon echoed before they all clinked their beers and glass. Maggie felt her entire body flood with happiness at Peter's words and she could feel the words flowing from Egon's eyes as well as Ray's as if they already knew what Peter was going to say. They truly didn't ever want her to leave and, God, she never wanted to leave them either. She took two gulps of her drink and moaned softly as the drink slid down her throat. She loved the fruity taste.  
"Thank you guys...this all means more to me than I can ever say," She replied before drinking some more of her drink.  
"Don't thank us just yet, we have some pool to play, we broke out the old poker table, we've gotta get that CD player going, this night has just begun," Peter announced enthusiastically before downing his beer.

Maggie was five drinks in and feeling pretty damn good if she had to say so herself. She had only had a drink or two in her entire life but now that she was twenty-one, she figured she should live up her birthday to the fullest especially with her three favorite men...three men that had come into her life that she wouldn't trade for the world. A few hours had gone by and she had already beaten Peter had a game of pool, lost one to Ray, challenged Egon to a game of whits as they shot math equations back and forth to each other, unfortunately, Egon was not much of a drinker so Maggie had lost that battle but she could still tell Egon was off his game since she stumped him when she went from an equation to asking how to spell Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious. He stared at her stumped for only a second which was the most priceless face she had ever seen. She collapsed into his arms laughing while Ray was in the kitchen corner with Peter, watching as Peter mixed more drinks. Ray always stuck to beer so he was trying to learn a thing or two about mixing liquor but he seemed to be catching on fast.  
"Alright, let's get old school you guys," Peter stated as he grabbed his beer off the counter then grabbed an empty bottle as well and headed to the middle of the floor.

"Time to play Duck, Duck, Goose?" Maggie asked before doubling over in her laughter as Egon cradled her in his arms. Her laughter was infectious which made Egon chuckle as he looked down at her.  
"No, time to play spin the bottle," Peter announced as Egon helped her to her feet then lead her over to the floor where Peter had sat down. Ray followed a drink in his hand as well.  
"Aren't we a little old for this game?" Ray asked with a laugh as they all got situated in a circle.  
"You're never too old to feel young again, Ray," Peter replied as he placed the bottle in the middle of their circle.  
"This is gonna suck for you guys, one girl versus three guys? You have a better chance of kissing each other than me," She giggled before reaching for the bottle, "I'll go first."  
She spun the bottle which worked great on the hardwood floor. She felt giggly and was teetering on the edge of tipsy and drunk. She watched as the bottle began to slow then finally landed on Egon. She smirked as she turned to her left to look up at him. She giggled softly when he saw the look on his face, he normally would look nervous but the alcohol must have loosened him up because he had that familiar glint in his eye as if they were the only ones in the room.  
"Guess I'm just lucky," Egon murmured as he leaned in to capture her lips with his.  
Maggie immediately melted into the caress of his lips then moaned when his lips parted and his tongue maneuvered its way into her mouth without her even realizing it. She immediately tangled her tongue with his and moaned as Egon's tongue became more commanding and bold, unlike she had ever felt when kissing him. When they parted, they were both breathless and Egon had a look in his eyes that left her feeling tingly as if her entire body was electrified. 

"Your turn," Maggie whispered before licking her lips slowly, tasting that last bit of his sweet delicious saliva from her lips.

Egon cleared his throat before reaching out and giving the bottle a spin. Maggie watched as it slowed down then saw it land on Ray.

"Oooooh!" Maggie exclaimed with a laugh as she threw her hands in the air. "Now no punching, this game was ya'lls idea, not mine," Maggie stated with a laugh. She didn't miss the smirk on the lips of Ray who was on his 6th or 7th beer and Egon's delicious lips curled into that sexy little smirk of his own. Maggie's smile slowly fell from her face as she watched the two men lean forward and before she could say anything, the two were kissing. Ray's hand reached up to grip the back of Egon's head to pull him closer and the two parted their lips, tongues delving into one another's mouths, and Maggie was sure she was going to completely implode. Her entire body tingled as if someone was touching her. Her heart began to race and she couldn't tear her gaze from them. She was sure she had never seen anything sexier in her entire life. Was...was this from the alcohol? Their smirks told her that the alcohol may have nothing to do with it...

"Fuck..." She whispered as she stared at them.

"It's not the alcohol," Peter suddenly whispered in her ear. She hadn't realized he had moved closer to her and his lips were practically brushing her ear.

"You mean they...they like each other...like that?" She whispered as she leaned into Peter's touch.

"Not just them, Mags," Peter replied. Maggie turned her head to look into his eyes.

"You mean...all three of you...feel this way...about each other?" She asked softly. She saw a flash of fear in his eyes before she smiled.

"Peter...why didn't you guys just tell me? Did...did you think I would run away screaming?" She asked before turning back to look at Ray and Egon who were now no longer kissing, and were staring at her.

"I...I'm so sorry.." Maggie said softly as she felt an overwhelming amount of guilt wash over her. "I would never want to ruin what you three have together...it's so pure and so beautiful...I'm so sorry...I never meant to mess things up between you guys."  
"You haven't messed up anything...at all," Ray said softly as he moved closer to her.

"You're the first person we have ever told about our relationship...ever," Egon said softly as he too moved closer.

"You...you mean...you guys want me to be part of this? With you?" She asked softly as she looked between the three of them.

"Yes," all three men said softly, sending shivers down Maggie's spine. She had to be dreaming, she HAD to be. This was too incredible to be real.

"So...you two aren't upset that Ray and I...had sex?" She asked as she looked between Peter and Egon, not knowing whether anyone was angry or if anyone held jealousy since Ray had been the one to take her virginity. Did they all sleep with each other without feeling jealousy? Or anger? Were they happy in a three-way relationship and wanted her to be part of that? She could only hope that was the case.

Ray smiled and moved towards Maggie. With a reassuring smile on his face, he leaned in and kissed her softly. Breaking the kiss he leaned back as Egon spoke, "When you arrived here we noticed the begging connection to Raymond. We didn't want to interfere with that. And we can say with absolute certainty that Raymond is the best man to show you love and devotion. Just like he has done for the two of us."  
Maggie seemed speechless and Pete took over, "The relationship between the three of us started back in college. We found kindred spirits in each other. Bound by our connection, our belief in the supernatural. Our job is dangerous and I know that these two would die for me, and I for them. We love each other, and we never feel any type of jealousy. Just happiness that if two of us are together at any moment. The third one is happy that they're being loved."  
Ray finished up, "Each one of us has shared an intimate moment with you since you arrived. Each time you were with one of us, the other two have walked in on that. And we couldn't help but smile. We all felt some type of connection with you and we're willing to share that with you."

Maggie bit her bottom lip as she looked between Ray, Egon, and Peter. They were all lovers! and even better than that, they wanted her to be a lover...with them? All of them? She definitely had way too much to drink and was completely dreaming.  
"So...you guys never thought I was a slut or something for all the random intimate moments I had with each of you...and...to losing my virginity to Ray?" Maggie asked.

"We have never thought of you with such a derogatory word," Egon immediately replied, his voice a bit harsher than he intended but it was alright, she could tell from the look in his eyes that it was out of affection. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"No...it's okay...I'm just so relieved. I thought for sure you guys would throw me out, thinking that I was trying to break you guys apart. I would rather die than break apart the relationship and love that you guys have for each other. Honestly, I-" Maggie was suddenly cut off by Peter turning her head towards him and kissing her into silence. She electricity...there it was again. Anytime these men touched her, she lost all rational thought. What had she been saying?

"You won't break us apart...you're gonna make us strong...and if you'll have us-" Peter said before pausing to look over at Egon then Ray then back to Maggie, "-we want you to be with us...in every way possible."

Maggie stared into his eyes in complete amazement. At first, she didn't know what to say but then...she remembered..she knew. Even though she was slipping towards the drunk side, she suddenly felt so sober as if she hadn't touched a drop.

"Ever since I first kissed you...I felt this charge between us...like electricity," She then turned to look at Egon, "And when we kissed in the lab...I felt the same thing.." She looked at Ray. "And when you touched me in ways I've never experienced before, it was like lightning. I don't know what it is or how to explain it but...it's like-" Maggie continued before having her breath taken away when all three men said at the same time, "You were meant to be with us."  
"Exactly..." She replied before laughing softly as she looked at them all.  
"We have all felt this same electrical current that you're describing. Ray and I have been researching to see if we can find an explanation for it but so far everything has only revealed theories of soulmates or beings that are meant to be together. It's some kind of current that's created when the DNA of two individuals come into contact," Egon tried to explain.  
"I guess...we turned two into four..." Maggie replied, a smile on her face as she looked between the three men. "So...I guess now that we've gotten everything out in the open...who's up for some poker?" Maggie asked.  
The men all looked at each other before immediately agreeing. They helped Maggie to her feet and all got set up around the poker table. Surprisingly, Egon was the one to shuffle and deal the cards with efficiency. Maggie checked her cards before she placed them down and held up her hands.  
"Hold on here! This is my birthday so let's do it my way! This is officially strip poker!" Maggie announced before taking the last few gulps of her drink then picking her cards back up.  
The three men looked around at each other before all agreeing.  
"You better be wearing a lot of you don't wanna be naked, Mags because the poker master is in the room," Peter announced confidently.  
"I beat you at poker almost every weekend through college, Peter," Egon replied making Ray and Maggie laugh.  
"Hey, you didn't beat me every single game every weekend!" Peter tried to defend himself, making Ray and Maggie laugh harder and even Egon chuckle.  
"Alright, you two! Let's play, for every hand you lose, one item of clothing comes off," Maggie stated as she studied her cards then let her eyes wander over the three men around the table. God, she was hoping they would lose a hell of a lot of hands. This could turn out to be an even more incredible night than she had thought it would be,

Happiness surged through the three men sitting around the table. This amazing woman who had invaded their lives and touched their hearts and had accepted them. Maggie didn't think they were freaks. Three men together, let alone at the same time wasn't exactly the standard relationship template. Tolerance for same-sex relationships was increasing...yet what they shared transcended labels. Gay, bisexual didn't apply to them. And now Maggie wanted to join them...Ray, Egon, and Peter were ecstatic.  
The three men had played poker a lot and had excellent poker faces..but they also knew each other too well to get away with lying. They weren't blind to Maggie's intentions either. She was attempting to stir up the tension between the four of them. A teasing game of strip poker was just what the doctor ordered. It was innocent enough yet erotic enough to get their blood boiling.  
As the game progressed it became obvious that this was gonna be one scorcher of a game. Two hands in Ray and Egon lost and to frustrate Maggie they took off their shirts. Maggie ended up looking at their naked torsos with such a lust-filled eye that she lost the next hand. With an impish grin, she stood up and let her hands fiddle with the waistband of her jeans...before bending down and taking off her socks. 

"Wait a minute! Socks don't count!" Peter argued as he set his cards down. Maggie laughed as she tossed them at him.  
"The rules stated that it has to be an article of clothing and that's exactly what socks are," She replied with a sassy little attitude before sitting back down. Another five hands went by and Maggie found herself wearing no shirt, Ray had no shirt and no pants, Peter had no shirt, no pants, and no socks, and Egon was still only missing his shirt.

"Seems like I need to work on you some more, Spengler," Maggie challenged, using his last name for emphasis which made the taller man smirk, his eyes gleaming at her from across the table and she was sure she needed a fresh pair of panties after that look. Lord have mercy. The next hand was dealt, Peter and Ray both dropped out, leaving Egon and Maggie in play. Egon raised, Maggie met and raised again. Egon met her raise.

"Alright, I've got a full house, baby. Three Queens and a pair of gives. Whatchya got, Spengs," Maggie stated as she smirked at him from across the table.

"That's quite a good hand...I didn't expect that..." Egon stated as he continued to stare at her with absolutely no emotion on his face. The man had one HELL of a poker face but by his words, it sounded like she had won.

"Yes!" Maggie stated as she raised her arms above her head in a fist pump gesture,

"But-" Egon continued, "It's just not as good as a Straight Flush," He continued as he laid his cards out on the table.

Maggie's mouth dropped open at the sight of the cards before glaring at Egon, both Ray and Peter laughing. Egon pulled the pile of chips towards him with a small smirk of victory.

"Damn you..." She muttered before standing. She turned to them slowly licked her lips as she unbuttoned then unzipped her jeans, she remembered she was wearing a red thong to match her red bra and thought it was perfect! If she could distract them by getting them all riled, she had a chance at winning. She turned her back to them before slowly shimmying her jeans down her legs, her backside mostly exposed for their viewing as well as her red lace thong. She then stood and stepped out of the jeans before kicking them aside. Now she was just in her bra and panties. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before taking her seat again.

"Alright, next hand," She stated with a calm and sweet, innocent like demeanor even though all three men were still gaping at her, Egon's Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard and Ray's lips parted as his breathing became heavier. Peter was licking his lips and shifted in his seat...oh and she knew why. She felt proud of herself as she sat there innocently.

"What?" She asked as if a halo hung above her head, trying to look honestly confused since no one moved to grab the cards to shuffle and deal. Inside she was laughing and having a party but kept an innocent face as she looked between the three men.

Ray was admiring the amazing body before him. And he was able to connect it to his memories of their time together. So because of that, he held back any attempts to rile her up. While he couldn't wait to bury himself back inside of her, both Peter and Egon deserved their night with her. And whoever she easy with, Ray could be with the other. Everyone wins.  
Egon's heart was pounding as he stared at Maggie. He had lusted after her ever since they met. Not only for her body but for her mind as well. Maggie had an intellect similar to his own. And ever since he and Peter had spied on him and Ray, he couldn't wait to be with her.  
Pete was hard as a rock. Plain and simple he wanted her, badly. So he growled softly at her, "Don't you give us that innocent look Maggie. You planned this whole thing out. And since the game is still going...I suggest upping the stakes a little. After all the clothes are gone...the winner gets to have the loser do something for them or to them....for five minutes."

"Deal," Maggie replied with a smirk as she accepted Peter's raise. The four of them played another ten hands before all of them were sitting at the small round table...completely naked. Maggie parted her hair over her shoulders so it was covering her breasts just enough to tease them without a full view. The four of them eyed each other as the next hand was dealt. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at her cards. It wasn't a very good hand as of yet but she had a chance or two to change cards. That was one thing she loved about playing Texas Hold'em. Peter raised and the three of them met the raise then everyone showed their cards. They all looked around the table and saw that all four of them had a straight but Egon's was the highest...Ace, King, Queen, Jack, Ten. Peter and Ray sighed as they tossed their cards aside as Maggie set her's down.  
"Well...it looks like you get to be the first one to have one of us do something to you or for you for five minutes," Maggie stated as she looked at him from across the table. She glanced over at Ray who was trying to hide a smirk and Peter was eyeing Egon like he was a hungry dog staring at his next meal but Maggie felt her entire body tingling as she watched Peter's eyes roam from Egon...to Ray...to Maggie. Lord...she watched Egon's eyes scan over each one of them and she couldn't help but feel an incredible excitement course through her as she waited for his answers. She didn't know if he would choose her or one of the others...but she didn't care. She would love to see either Ray or Peter touching Egon...but she would dearly love to do so herself.

Egon had a shit-eating grin on his face. Now the game would get very interesting. His eyes roved over the three individuals at the table. The possibilities were endless but he didn't want this game to end so soon. Maybe they should keep things tames for now.   
"Maggie," He smirked as her eyes went wide and her breathing became rapid, "I want you to straddle my lap and make out with me." He relaxed in his chair. Trying to remain nonchalant with a raging erection wasn't easy...but he managed.

Maggie felt her entire body shiver as she slowly stood from her seat. Dear god, straddle him? They were all naked so she knew she would be pressing herself against his private parts and she was already wet just from sitting there and looking at all of them. She made her way around the table and smirked at him when he pushed his chair out, allowing her room. She could tell that the alcohol had loosened him up and she was certainly going to enjoy it while she could. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she slid into his lap then turned to look at Ray.  
"Five minutes, say when to go," Maggie asked smiling before turning back to look into Egon's eyes. She was only inches from his face and could his breath fanning over her lips in a delicious way.  
"Okay...ready...and...go," Ray stated as he looked at his watch.  
Maggie whimpered when Egon immediately pulled her towards him, his hand on the back of her neck and their lips met with such desperation that she thought she may die from pleasure-overload. Their lips immediately parted and she delved inside of his mouth, tasting every crevice and committing it to memory, even running her tongue against the roof of his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as her hips absentmindedly rocked against him, her body taking on a life of its own as she rubbed her wet center against his thick and long erection...from the sight she had caught of him before she had straddled him, she could tell that Ray wasn't lying when he had told her that Egon was the biggest out of all of them. She felt Egon's other hand encircle her waist before his hand slid up her bare back then down again while the hand on her neck slid up into her hair, tangling in her long auburn locks. Their kiss became more fierce as they both battled for dominance, their tongues dueling in an incredible dance of skill as if they were sword fighting...but it was so much more than that. She felt her entire body come to life with that familiar electrical charge and she whimpered as she felt Egon shift in his seat, accidentally rubbing his erection against her center which was even moister from the incredible magic of Egon's mouth. The two kissed for what felt like hours...or maybe only moments before Ray's voice cut into their actions.  
"Aaaaand time!" Ray stated before looking away from his watch. The two broke the kiss, their lips making a soft popping sound as they parted. They both stared into each other's eyes as they tried to regain control of their breathing.  
"You have so many more talents than you know," Maggie whispered softly to him before sliding out of his lap and returning to her seat. She licked her lips slowly, almost moaning as she tasted Egon's saliva still lingering there. She took slow deep breaths to try and calm herself then looked at both Ray and Peter, trying to pull off as innocent of a look as she could.  
"Alright boys, deal the cards."

Every male in existence would kill to be in the shoes of the three of them today. There had never been a situation more erotic than this. Although no guy or girl had found themselves in a situation like this. A budding four-way relationship between three guys and one girl. Well if they were the only group that felt this way about each other...then that made it even more special.   
Egon dealt the next hand. As the bets were made Ray saw a hopeful possibility of a full house. Then his hopes were dampened slightly. As Maggie made the next call and a card was added a second four of diamonds appeared. A flash of something appeared in her eyes. She was holding something that could give her the win. Or she was bluffing. Not enough cards for a straight...maybe four of a kind.  
The final round went by and Maggie called again. The final card went down. A king. Ray's heart jumped, that king made his full house! But if Maggie had her four of a kind...she won this hand. Egon and Pete folded; Egon silently and Pete grumbling good-naturedly. Maggie and Ray eyed each other. He smirked, "Well Maggie. Let's see what you're hiding." Maggie quirked an eyebrow and zinged him back, "Well thanks to this game...I'm not hiding anything." She trailed a hand across her body, slowly pulling her hair aside to expose a pert nipple. Giggling at the looks on their faces she eyed Ray again, "Age before beauty."  
Shooting a mock glare at her Ray snapped his full house down with a flourish. He was about to celebrate at the disappointed look on her face, till she broke into a wide smile and laid out her four of a kind.

"Bam!" Maggie exclaimed as she raised her arms in victory. She couldn't help but giggle at the look Ray was giving her, it was actually turning her on instead of intimidating her. The man could certainly speak with authority and lay down the law when he had to but he was just the sexiest and sweetest man walking. She bit her bottom lip when he smirked at her and she knew that look. She had seen it before. It was the look that told her she was gonna get it when he had the chance to get his hands on her. And that just made her even more excited. She grabbed her drink and downed the rest of it before setting the empty cup down on the table. She remembered the moment her and Ray had earlier in the evening when they were all in the middle of drinking. Ray had told her that the night they made love, Egon and Peter had come back from their bust earlier than expected and had watched them make love. They hadn't seen it from beginning to end but had seen plenty. At first, she had felt shocked but then she had felt nothing but a delicious tingle run through her entire body. Ray had taken her virginity...and Peter and Egon had been there to watch.  
"So I guess it's my turn," She stated as she tapped her chin with her pointer finger as her eyes ran over the three men. Lord, she had a plethora of things that she could do or have one of them do. She smirked when her eyes landed on Peter and decided it was time he knew some of her talents since Ray definitely knew and Egon had just experienced a bit.

"Peter...push your chair out," Maggie stated with an innocent smile. He quirked an eyebrow at her before doing as she said and pushing his chair out so he was no longer tucked under the table. Maggie pushed her chair back as she stood and moved over to her left and stood between Peter's knees. She smirked down at him as she lowered herself onto her knees then slowly slid her right hand up his thigh before wrapping her hand around his hardened erection. He must have gotten excited just from watching her and Egon kiss. She turned her head back to look at Ray.

"Start the timer, handsome," She purred to him before turning back to look at Peter. She pulled her hair over her shoulder so it would stay out of her way then gave him an air kiss with a wink before lowering her head down and taking Peter's hardened length into her mouth. She immediately started to do what she had done to Ray. She hadn't known what she was doing but Ray had assured her that she was a natural and knew what she was doing. Maggie let her tongue run up the underside of his erection before taking him as deep into her throat as she could, able to take him all the way in thanks to the fact that she had no gag reflex. She immediately started bobbing her head up and down, sliding him in and out of her mouth, moaning softly at the taste of him. The smell of him was intoxicating. The taste of skin, the wafting smell of a cigarette he had half an hour ago, and the smell of the beer he had been drinking were all over him. It just made him taste even more incredible. She raised her eyes to look at him as she continued her actions. She slowed down for a moment to apply the perfect amount of suction as she made love to him with her mouth. She slid him out to swirl her tongue around the head of his erection before sliding him back in, her hands sliding gently along his thighs as she picked up the pace, sucking him hard and sliding him in and out of her mouth with vigor, wanting to make a good first impression and hoping she was pleasing him.

Ray started the timer and watched as Maggie bobbed her head up and down on Pete's rock hard erection. He closed his eyes in bliss while remembering the natural skill Maggie seemed to possess. She was a virgin but yet she naturally knew how to drive him crazy. And judging from the sounds that Pete was making he would soon have someone agreeing with him.  
Pete meanwhile couldn't make any coherent thoughts. Maggie's mouth was driving him insane with pleasure. Her enthusiasm coupled with a natural technique was making his blood boil. He was gasping and moaning as he approached closer and closer to an explosive orgasm...and discovered then Ray called time.  
Maggie pulled away with a loud wet pop sound. And Pete groaned and cursed softly while panting. Maggie returned to her seat with an air of dignity while Ray dealt out the cards. It came down to Ray and Egon. Where Egon fell for the bluff Ray called and lost to a two pair.  
Grinning in victory he called Maggie over to him, "You're going to stand there and I'm going to finger you for the five minutes. If you come, I'm gonna stop so you better not come." 

Maggie felt her entire body tingling at the look Ray was giving her as she pushed her chair out and moved over to him. He turned his chair out slightly towards her then took one of her legs and propped her foot up to rest against his thigh. She was already biting her bottom lip and beginning to tremble. Ray's fingers were magical...she knew that now.  
"Egon...say when..." Ray stated as he stared into Maggie's eyes.

"No coming...got it..." Maggie stated with false confidence. She wasn't sure if she could control her body like that, she had never tried before.

"Alright...ready...and....go," Egon stated as he looked at his watch, waiting for it to hit the next minute. Maggie watched as Ray stuck his finger in his mouth, slid it out, then immediately slid it between her thighs and straight into her already soaking core. Maggie cried out, tossing her head back and grabbing the back of Ray's chair for purchase, to ensure she didn't fall. He was planning on tormenting her, she could tell because he immediately began to piston his finger in and out of her then slipped in a second, her tight walls clamping down around his fingers.

"Oh, God...Ray..." She whimpered, her lips parted as she tried to catch her breath that he had taken away. She caught sight of both Peter and Egon and she swore she saw looks in their eyes she had never seen before...especially Egon. Mr. Closed Off And Strictly Science was looking at her like she was his next meal. God, five minutes of this, and she wasn't supposed to come? Was that POSSIBLE? She whimpered and ground her hips down into his hand unconsciously. She could already feel her orgasm building within her and it had probably only been about thirty seconds. Fuck, she didn't know what to do. She was at his mercy and all she could do was whimper and cry out in pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"Feel good, baby?" Ray murmured as he looked up into her eyes. 

"God...yes...please..." She begged. She wasn't sure she could handle his magical hands AND dirty talk...she was already about to completely come undone. She felt her legs begin to weaken as the pleasure sent those electrifying pulses through her. Luckily Ray was quick because he noticed this and just as her legs went out, he pulled her into his lap so her back was against his chest, his fingers never leaving her. Her head was now resting back on his shoulder, her red hair splayed out over his shoulder as well as tossed back over the back of the chair. He parted her thighs further as he slid his fingers in deep, crooking them just right as he moved them inside of her. Her hips had a mind of their own as she pushed into his hand, wanting more...NEEDING more!

"Ray please!"  
"No...I said no coming," Ray replied and Maggie could only squeeze her eyes closed and whimper as Ray controlled her body. She tried with all her might not to come, to hold it inside of her for the duration of the five minutes. She didn't want him to stop earlier than the five minutes and he certainly would if she finished.  
"Fuck..." She heard Peter mutter on an exhale.  
"She's so tight boys..." Ray commented, his voice an octave lower as his excitement began to build but men seemed so damn good at holding it in. Maggie just couldn't comprehend such control! When she opened her eyes, she almost died at the sight of Egon, leaned back in his chair. She saw his tongue dart out to wet his dry lips and it took all of her will power to try and keep herself from exploding.  
"T...Time!" Egon called out finally. Maggie was trembling against Ray and she turned to look at him and watched as he slid his fingers out of her then slid one into his mouth, slowly licking her womanly juices from it. She was positive that Ray was trying to kill her when he reached his hand out towards Egon and she watched as Egon took Ray's other finger in his mouth and made sure to suck it clean before letting it slide out from those lips.  
"Oh my god..." Maggie whimpered as she carefully climbed out of Ray's lap then back to her chair. Her entire body was trembling and she couldn't think straight. Right now, two plus two equaled fish. Once they somewhat composed themselves, the next hand was dealt and it came down Maggie and Ray once again. She won only by a hair, they both had two pair but her high pair were Kings while Ray's were Jacks. Maggie knew exactly what she wanted.  
"Ray...I want you to give Egon head for the five-minute duration," She said with a sassy smirk. She had never seen the boys interact in an extremely intimate way but she was sure as hell ready for it. Ray smirked at her.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
"I'm positive," She replied without a doubt. 

Ray looked over at Egon and licked his lips. He wasn't boasting when he said that he was the most skilled with his mouth out of the three of them. And he loved trying to take Egon's massive length as much as he can. He smirked at the look of lust and excitement on his face.   
"Get ready Spengs. You know how much you love this." He slid down to his knees between Egon's legs and gripped the massive erection at the base. He slowly stroked it and heard Peter call time to start. Ray started licking the base of the giant meat before him and all the way to the top before lowering his tongue back down the opposite side to the base again. He spent moments just worshiping Egon with his tongue.  
"Oh fuck..." Ray almost started laughing as he heard the same phrase echoed by Maggie and Egon. Egon was filled with pleasure, Maggie with shock and awe. He spent a moment suckling on the crown of Egon's throbbing member before he suddenly lunged forward and engulfed it fully into his mouth. Egon gasped loudly at the sudden lunge and Ray prided himself on making these reactions happen. The salty taste of Egon drove him heady with lust.  
Egon started thrusting in time with his bobbing head and Ray heard Peter call out for one more minute. Doubling his efforts he sped up determined to make Egon come. The man's thighs began to quiver as Peter counted from thirty seconds. Ray sped up even more and as Pete hit five seconds; Egon yelled as his erection swelled before spurting into Ray's mouth.  
Silence filled the room as Ray continued to make sure Egon was clean before sitting up. He sat in his chair and as everyone looked at him; Ray deliberately swallowed. He looked around before saying casually, "Whose deal is it?"

Maggie's chest was practically heaving up and down with her heavy breathing as she stared between Egon and Ray. She was sure...that...was the most erotically...delicious sight she had ever seen and she could still feel herself on the edge of climaxing, especially after what she had just witnessed. Oh God, now she had to play another hand! She was sure she was going to lose, she couldn't even think straight at the moment. Ray smirked at her the entire time he dealt the cards. She tried to think straight but her cards were scattered everywhere and after all, give cards at been laid out, she had nothing but a pair of fives. The boys all called and she sighed heavily as she folded. She crossed her arms over her chest and slightly squeezed her thighs together as she watched the boys try and finish the hand. Peter ended up winning the hand and she was very eager to hear what his choice was.  
"Alright Peter, what's your choice?" Egon asked as he let his eyes skim over one of his loves.  
Peter smirked as he studied the three of them and he could see that Maggie looked practically miserable while looking completely joyful and glowing all at the same time. She wanted it...needed it...but she was just going to suffer just a bit longer.  
"Ray...pull out your chair," Peter stated as he stood from his seat. He walked around the table, passing Maggie before kneeling in front of Ray between his knees. "Give me the go-ahead, big guy," Peter stated to Egon.  
"Ready...and...go," Egon stated as he looked at his watch.  
Maggie was positive that she was going to become a new scientific phenomenon for human combustion when she exploded right there in her chair. She watched as Ray tipped his head back and moaned, sliding his fingers into Peter's hair as Peter eagerly took Ray into his mouth, sucking him hard and with such want. Fuck, it was an incredible sight and she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last without begging someone to just throw her over the arm of the couch over near the television.  
Peter moaned as he took Ray deep into his throat, sucking him hard just the way he knew he liked it. Peter's eyes glanced up at Ray's face and the look of ecstasy he saw there made Ray look even more beautiful than he already was. Peter doubled his efforts as he bobbed his head up and down, sliding Ray's thick erection in and out, making sure to swirl his tongue around him at the same time. He knew exactly what both Ray and Egon liked and he was always eager to make them feel good. He had two more minutes according to Egon and he could feel Ray growing closer. his thighs were trembling ad his hand was tightening in Peter's hair, that was always a sign.  
"Fuck....Peter..." Ray growled as his hand pushed Peter down even harder but Peter didn't mind at all. He moaned as Ray's hips began meeting him thrust for thrust, both of Ray's hands now tangled in Peter's hair as he fucked his mouth just as much as Peter was making love to his manhood. Thirty seconds was the count down but Peter knew he didn't need it. Peter knew what would throw him over that edge. He let his teeth very gently graze along his thick erection before deep throating him multiple times.  
"Fuck!" Ray growled as he held onto Peter tightly as his orgasm ripped through his body. Peter gladly drank every drop that Ray had to offer and made sure to lick him clean before he stood. He couldn't help it and leaned down to give Ray a lingering kiss on those full, sweet lips of his before making his way back over to his chair.  
Maggie wanted to die...no, she wanted to orgasm, die...then come back to life and do that a few more times. She was sure the chair must be wet from her excitement that she could feel between her thighs. She needed one of them...and she needed them now. She tried to calm her breathing as Egon dealt out the next hand.

This game ended up between Maggie and Ray once again but it was a lot different this time. Both had the potential for winning hands and there was no way to predict the chances of each other's hand. It was a bluffing game now. Ray was a great bluffer but Maggie also seemed to have a natural poker face. Neither was willing to back down yet. They were naturally stubborn. So Ray decided to sweeten the deal.  
"I think we can all tell how much we're getting worked up. I think it's time to end it. This is the winning hand. Maggie, whoever wins this hand has control over what happens next. The winner controls all of us and what we do to each other. Agreed?" Looking at Egon he nodded while an excited gleam crossed his face. Pete was nodded rapidly with a lecherous grin on his face. Maggie was hyperventilating and gave a little of a nod.   
With a victory grin on his face, Ray laid down his cards. And successfully revealed his diamond straight. The men broke into smiles and Ray began thinking of what to do first. Then Maggie laid down her cards. A game-winning...royal flush. Maggie was now in control of them all. 

Maggie looked at all three of the incredibly beautiful men that were around the table with her and she felt as though she had truly died and gone to heaven. She could have them do whatever she wanted? All three? Lord, could her mind even process that? She couldn't help but wonder if the three of them had been intimate at the same time. Those thoughts were going to drive her even more wild if she continued down that path. She bit her bottom lip as she slowly stood from her chair, pushing back so she had space to stand. She turned and walked into the kitchen corner, poured herself a cup of whatever was in the large pitcher that Peter had mixed, and downed the cup in about eight gulps. She knew what she wanted...but she was honestly nervous to ask, so she figured a little more liquid courage was in order.  
"Maggie?" Ray asked from the table, concern in his voice. She held her hand out to him with one finger up in the "one-second" gesture before pouring herself another cup and downing that one as well. Whatever Peter had made was incredible...and dangerous. It was fruity and delicious and blended just right so you didn't even taste the alcohol in it even though it had about three or four different kinds in it. He had told her about how back in college he had been the one to make it for different frat parties...until he had met Egon...then the two met Ray...and then their own parties were much better than the ones he once attended. She felt her stomach churn slightly. Were they sure they wanted her to be part of their relationship? It had just been the three of them since college, why would they ever want to jeopardize that for her? But as she turned around, she gasped when she saw all three of them were now standing behind her, all looking at her with concern. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard them get up.

"What's wrong, Mags?" Peter asked as he reached up to cup her cheek in his hand, running the pad of his thumb over her skin in such an incredibly affectionate gesture.

"I..." Maggie started to say but took a second to gather her thoughts. "I know what I want...but I'm still afraid of hurting any of you. You guys have been together since...college...just the three of you...no one else," she continued even as her head began to feel light-headed like she was floating.....oh boy, "drunk" was definitely the word she could use now. Once the room seemed to move strangely, that's when she knew she wasn't just tipsy anymore. "I don't want to screw up what you three have together...it's...beautiful..." She stated with complete honesty as she leaned into Peter's touch, unable to pull away.  
She didn't miss the look the three men gave each other and she wondered how it was that they seemed to know what the others were thinking. But I guess after being together for so long, it kind of came with the relationship as well as with their job...risking their lives together to catch ghosts. She felt her body immediately respond as the three of them pulled her closer...Peter on her left, Egon on her right, and Ray in the middle. They all pressed their foreheads together...against Maggie as well.

"You are not going to screw up anything..." Ray said softly before all three men whispered to her. "We all want you."

God, she felt like her heart was going to explode! They all pulled back just enough so she could look at them all.

"Tell us what you want..." Peter coaxed in a soft voice.

"Please..." Egon added, his voice so deep that she felt like she was going to drown in its depth.

"I..." She started once more before stopping, taking a deep breath, then finally spitting it out. "I want all three of you to make love to me...at the same time..." She gazed at them, one by one, feeling just a slight confidence boost as the liquor made its way through her system.

Identical grins broke upon the faces of all three men. Ray was the first to notice that Maggie was shaking and had a sense of nervousness was hanging around her. To try and calm her Ray moved in. He took her hands and drew her up into a standing position. Slipping his arms around her he drew her into a passionate kiss. Ray hoped that the familiar feel of their nude bodies pressing against each other would help her relax; it seemed to work as Maggie melted into his arms.  
Egon and Peter came up on the other sides of the kissing pair. After a few moments both broke and turned their heads. Egon's lips met with Maggie's, while Ray and Peter clashed in a ferocious kiss. Moans of lust and longing began to fill the room. Ray's hands began to wander; one of them caressing her breasts while the other hand started stroking Peter's erection. Egon mimicked Ray with his other hand gripping Ray. And Maggie's hands came down to massage both Egon's shaft and she started teasing herself.

Maggie felt her entire body lighting on fire as their touches all mingled together. Egon's kiss was so unlike the rest of his demeanor. He was possessing her mouth as if he owned it...and it turned her on even more. She whimpered at the sudden loss of contact when Egon grabbed her by the hand and began walking out of the rec room and towards their bunkroom. She heard Ray and Peter following behind and she felt her heart race even faster. God, she had asked for all three of them and was actually going to get them? God, how could she be so lucky? What was so special about her? She immediately lost her train of thought when they entered the room and she watched as the boys pushed the three beds closer together so they were now touching, creating a much larger space for them all to fit. Egon easily lifted her, geez, as if she weighed nothing and settled her down on her back in the middle of the bed space.  
"I don't know if I can wait any longer," Egon stated as he crawled over her, hovering above her before lowering himself to let his lips graze over one of her nipples, causing her to cry out in pleasure from the contact. Peter was suddenly on the bed on her left and Ray on her right.

"You don't have to wait, Eegie. Just go slow...you're a lot to take in," Ray murmured as he kissed along Egon's neck before nipping his earlobe. Maggie whimpered at the sight then gasped as Peter suddenly took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it softly and letting his tongue swirl around the tightened nub. She reached out to touch both Ray and Peter as a way to keep herself grounded in the here and now instead of letting her head fly up to the heavens. Peter's hand slid over her belly, abdomen then dipped between her legs and let his fingers slowly rub against her.

"Oh she's definitely ready for you, Spengs," Peter purred as he felt her wetness coat his fingers. "So wet..." He purred in Maggie's ear before slipping a finger inside of her, making her cry out.

"Oh, God..." She moaned as she tilted her head back, spreading her legs further. She watched as he slid out of her then brought his fingers up to his mouth and slowly licked them clean.

"I knew you'd taste incredible," Peter moaned softly. Both Peter and Ray moved higher so they were now kneeling near Maggie's shoulders and suddenly her attention was back on Egon when she felt him rub against her.

"Please..." She whimpered before reaching up and taking Ray's erection in her right hand and Peter's in her left. She stroked them both in unison as Egon slowly started to push forward into her. Her mouth opened in a gasp as she spread her legs even further. Egon gripped her hips as he slowly made his way into her.

"Fuck..." Egon groaned as he felt how tightly she was around him. It took every ounce of will power he had to take it slow instead of just plunging into her the way he could with Peter and Ray. They had all adjusted to his size and were used to the feeling of such tightness, but Maggie wasn't and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.  
"Oh my god...you're so big," Maggie whimpered as she stroked Peter and Ray a little tighter, earning some moans from both of them.

"You have to relax, Maggie...let me in...all the way in..." Egon coaxed as he continued. She hadn't realized that her muscles were clamping down against his large intrusion but both Peter and Ray had a quick solution for that. They both reached a hand down between her legs, stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her womanhood and the other hand stroking her lips as well as the sides of Egon's manhood. Her body immediately relaxed as pleasure flooded her body and she cried out when Egon was able to slip the rest of the way inside of her. God, she had never imagined feeling like this.

"God, she's so tight..." Egon moaned as he tilted his head back to take a moment and gather some self-control.

"She is...and no one's ever been inside of her before the night we made love," Ray replied as he began to rock his hips into Maggie's hand. "After tonight...all of us will have been inside of you Maggie..." Ray murmured down to her.

"You're all ours, Mags...no one else's..." Peter moaned.

Maggie was already panting as she adjusted to Egon being inside of her but she wanted the others to feel just as incredible as she did. She turned her head to Peter and moaned softly as she took him into her mouth, loving the immediate moan she received from him as his free hand slid into her hair, stroking it lovingly. She let him slide out when she cried out as Egon slowly withdrew from her before carefully pushing back in, making sure she alright and he wasn't hurting her.

"Egon...please...please fuck me," She begged, unable to hold back any longer. She wanted to try and keep the romance in the air but she just couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth. She turned and then took Ray into her mouth as her hand stroked Peter. She already felt something building inside of her as Ray slowly moved his hips, sliding in and out of her mouth at the same time Egon slid in and out of her.

"Hold on, Maggie...remember...you asked me to..." Egon groaned before his grip on her hips tightened and he started to move his hips faster, plunging all the way inside of her with each thrust, their bodies meeting flesh against flesh with every snap of his hips. Maggie immediately threw her head back and cried out his name as pleasure exploded through her body. She tried to continue with Peter and Ray but with each thrust of Egon's hips, she was getting completely lost in the pleasure that was coursing through her veins like wildfire. She was relieved when Peter took control and turned her head to him, sliding into her mouth and moving her head for her as well as gently rocking his hips so she didn't have to worry about thinking.

Egon pistoned his hips like a machine as he plunged his erection into Maggie over and over. She was so tight that she clung to him in every stroke. The pleasure was mounting already but he struggled to hold off. He watched as Pete moaned while he softly fucked Maggie's mouth. He remembered how talented her mouth was while she had kissed him and he couldn't wait till later. His imagination began to get the better of him and with a few thrusts, Egon was spilling inside of Maggie.   
His groans and pants of pleasure caught Ray's attention and he knew that Spengs just came. Maggie sighed with pleasure as she rode out her own orgasm. And began to focus on Peter with her mouth. Egon then revealed to Maggie one of his fetishes. He slipped out of her, knelt between her legs, leaned down a and began to clean himself out of her with his tongue.  
Ray leaped at the opportunity. He moved away from Maggie and behind Spengs. Spreading his friend's cheeks he dove in and began preparing him with his tongue. They took great pains to make sure they didn't hurt each other and normally bad a special lubricant but now their minds were too fogged with lust. After a few moments of swirling his tongue around Egon's entrance and getting more and more aroused by his moans and grunts of pleasure. Ray eventually straightened up, and slowly slid himself into Egon's hot entrance.

Maggie cried out in both surprise and complete pleasure when Egon moved down between her legs and his tongue swiped along her womanhood, licking away his own cum from her body and she was sure she was going to die. All Maggie could think was "It's always the quiet ones" with satisfaction but then her eyes widened when she watched Ray move behind Egon and she immediately whimpered as she watched Egon's face as Ray pushed into him.  
"Oh my god..." She moaned. Her entire body felt like it was on fire as she watched Ray slowly thrust into Egon until he was adjusted.

"They don't get to have all the fun," Peter mumbled before easily turning Maggie so he could settle between her legs, her body now perpendicular to Egon and Ray with her face right near Egon's.

"Fuck him good Ray," Peter moaned just before Maggie whimpered as Peter gripped her hips and slowly slid into her body, not wanting to hurt her. She was so wet and so ready for him and she arched her back as she felt her body being filled all over again.

"Peter..." She whimpered before crying out when he plunged into her. She reached up and gripped Egon's shoulder as Peter thrust into her, hard and deep as if his life depended on it.

"I've wanted you...since the moment...you walked in here..." Peter purred as he leaned down to hover over her, never slowing this thrusts. He moaned and growled as he tightened down around him. "Fuck, your so incredible."

"Fuck...please! Oh, God...Peter," Maggie cried out, unable to form a coherent sentence as he thrust into her. Suddenly she was silenced by Egon's mouth as he lowered his head and captured her lips, immediately delving his tongue into her mouth, both of them swallowing each other's moans and cries of pleasure as both of their bodies rocked from Ray's and Peter's thrusts. They broke apart and kissed again multiple times and each time they parted, Maggie glanced at Ray and watched the pleasure on his face as he made love to Egon and it completely blew Maggie away at how much of a turn-on it was at the sight of it. She had never known herself as a sexual being and she was certainly finding out lots about herself. She never thought she would be so turned on by the sight of two men touching one another in such a way and yet here she was making love with three men as they also made love to each other. She was sure if heaven was on Earth, then heaven was this firehouse. Maggie reached down as best as she could and whimpered when she was able to take Egon's throbbing erection into her hand and immediately started stroking him. She turned back to face Peter and immediately welcomed his mouth as it crashed down on her's, his tongue battling with hers as he practically consumed her mouth, Her free hand delved into his hair and she kissed him back with as much passion as she felt flowing through her entire body. Peter suddenly tilted her hips up slightly and thrust back in, immediately making Maggie toss her head back and cry out in shock and pleasure as Peter hit a spot that made her entire body quiver.  
"Oh my god, Peter!" She whimpered as she clutched to him.

"That's my girl...there's that spot," Peter murmured in her ear before moaning in pleasure as he felt her walls clamp down around him. "Are you gonna come me, Mags? Fuck...looks like Ray is ready...Egon's ready...fuck, I'm ready too baby...I want to fill you up as you come all over my cock...come for me, Mags..." Peter growled into her ear as he thrust into her hard, their hips pounding together. Maggie felt her entire body light on fire, his words driving her out of her mind. She cried out his name as she arched her back, her walls clamping down around him as she came hard, her entire body quivering before Peter followed her, filling her to the hilt. She clutched to Peter, holding him tightly and closely as they stayed wrapped in each other's arms, both watching as Ray thrust into Egon a few more times before growling out his name as he came inside of him, Egon left throbbing with need, unable to orgasm again so soon. Maggie couldn't help but feel happy that he hadn't come again. It would be a waste if he had come onto the bed or floor when she was eager to get her mouth on him, wanting to please him even more.

Egon groaned in pleasure as Maggie bobbed up and down on Egon's throbbing erection. He was so close to finishing that it wasn't going to take very long till he exploded inside of her mouth. Ray and Peter lay side by side, they both reached over to stroke each other's flaccid members while they caught their breath. Slowly they built each other up again as with a yellow of pleasure Egon thrust his hips against Maggie's mouth and let loose.  
Maggie made a humming noise of pleasure as she swallowed down everything that Egon gave her. She pulled off of him with a slight 'pop' and sat back. The two of them panted for a few moments to gather themselves. And then almost like their heads were drawn to each other; Ray and Maggie made eye contact. And Egon spoke, "It makes sense that Ray is the one to finish with you. He was the first for you."  
Ray stalked towards Maggie and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He moaned at the essence of Egon still in her mouth. Their tongues battled together as Ray's hips ground against Maggie. His erection was once again up and ready and as it brushed against Maggie, feeling her gathering moisture.  
He leaned in and kissed her neck a few times while Egon spoke again, "Mags...why don't you climb on and ride Ray like a true cowgirl. Meanwhile, Peter get over here." Both Ray and Egon got into position; laying on their backs. Maggie crawled on top of Ray and Peter picked up Egon's ankles and placed them on his shoulders. They were ready to begin.  
Maggie moaned as she lowered herself down onto Ray's thick and ready manhood as Peter slowly pushed into Egon, different moans, groans, and whimpers emanating from all of them. Maggie had never done this before but she wanted to please Ray as best as she could. She placed her hands on his chest and immediately began riding him, her hips moving up and down as he slid in and out of her. She glanced over and watched as Peter started thrusting his hips, driving himself into Egon with vigor which made her core flood with even more moisture.  
"Oh, God!" She cried out as Ray began to thrust his hips up to meet her strokes, his hands gripping her hips. Peter did the same, gripping Egon's hips as his thrusts began to intensify. The look of pleasure on Egon's face was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Then she glanced at Peter and then down at Ray and she was sure there was nothing more beautiful than the look of pleasure on the faces of these men. She panted heavily as she rode Ray as best as she could, crying out when he thrust up into her with even more strength. Peter thrust even harder into Egon and Maggie's entire body suddenly felt like she was completely overtaken by an electrical pulse that vibrated through her to her very soul. She felt her climax building and all she could do was tilt her head back, close her eyes, and cry out Ray's name as her body completely was overtaken by this feeling...that feeling she had originally felt running through her when she first met these men. It didn't take long before all four of them were crying out or growling out each other's names as their orgasms peaked and overflowed, exploding their bodies with pleasure they had never felt before. Maggie's mind went completely blank...the only thought was pleasure and the beautiful faces of Ray, Egon, and Peter as she felt her body completely collapse against Ray's chest, Peter doing the same to Egon as they all let exhaustion and satisfaction take over them. Maggie slid her hand into Egon's and laced her fingers as she felt Peter's hand slowly slide along her back, caressing her smooth skin. She listened to Ray's heartbeat against her ear as she rested her head against his chest, also listening as he caught his breath as she did the same. She couldn't describe this feeling that was pulsing inside of her...this electrical feeling that left her wanting to laugh, cry, and scream with joy...she had never felt this way before in her life. These men had welcomed her into their home, their business...and now their relationship. She didn't know how to explain how she felt...she just would think on it later when her mind was more clear.

"Thank you...for the best birthday...of my life..." She whispered, smiling when she listening to the soft chuckling of the men around her.

Ray let the feeling of euphoria wash over him as he lay there still buried inside the most important woman in his life. Euphoria was the best word to describe what he felt but it still felt inadequate. There weren't enough synonyms of euphoria, perfection, and happiness that was coursing through his body. Maggie had come blazing into his life like a comet shooting through the sky. He never imagined he would find someone like her, especially one who was accepting of the connection between him and the other two men beside him.  
Egon was in the same mindset. For the longest time, Pete and Ray had been his source of comfort, love, and belonging. They went on dates with other women from time to time but they always knew that no one would ever replace each other. But now with Maggie...she revealed a connection that they never knew existed. Manifesting itself as the almost electrical current that surged through them when they made physical contact. Even in the state of post-orgasmic bliss, his logical mind began whirling to try and figure out this new phenomenon.  
Pete meanwhile couldn't figure out the proper words to describe how it felt. Most would figure what had just happened was depraved or unnatural. To him, and the other men it just felt natural. Maggie made their group absolutely perfect. It was as if their lives had a massive hole in it and that hole was shaped to fit Maggie perfectly. And what a shape it was! Her body drove all three of them crazy and it was nice that they did the same to her. At her statement of her birthday present he chuckled, "Since we're all lying here thoroughly fucked, I'm pretty sure WE got a gift as well Mags."

Maggie laughed softly at Peter's response. She felt as though her body was made of jello. She didn't want to move out of their embrace and the mixture of post-orgasmic bliss and alcohol was catching up to her. Before she knew it, the darkness encompassed her as she slowly drifted off to sleep, her head resting against Ray's chest.


	5. Zuul

Chapter 5

Maggie's eyes fluttered open, her head pounding as the light flooded in through a window. She groaned as she closed her eyes again and rubbed them, trying to wake herself and hoping the pounding in her head would stop. After a minute, she opened them again and she couldn't help but smile when she realized that all four of them had fallen asleep, tangled in each other's arms and legs. It looked like someone had tried to pull two blankets up to cover all of them and that only covered portions of them.  
"Wow..." She whispered, not wanting to wake them. She wasn't sure whether she should try and climb out of bed or if she should stay where she was and just enjoy the time with them...but she knew the rec room was probably a disaster and some major cleaning needed to be done. She surely hoped that they didn't get any (or at least many) calls today considering how much they had drank last night. She had learned in the past few months that Egon never drank but when Ray and Peter were able to convince him, his hangovers were like that of a high school student getting drunk. Maggie slowly and carefully slipped out of the bed and was surprised that they moved a bit but no one woke up. She opened the bunkroom door and peaked out, listening to see if Janine was there already downstairs at her desk. She heard moving around so she knew that was so she quickly hurried down the hallway then into her room. She hurried to grab a pair of black lace panties, a matching bra, black leggings, and a pink tank top before grabbing a towel that she had in her closet. Before leaving her bedroom to head to the bathroom for a shower, she took a minute and sat down on her bed. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as memories from last night's events came flooding back to her.

She remembered how each of them had touched her, made love to her...God, it was almost like it was a dream. It was almost like she didn't want to shower. She knew that lots of bodily fluids had been swapped last night and she didn't want to wash away the memories but she knew she had to clean up. She wrapped the towel around herself then hurried down the hall and into the bathroom. In no time, she was showered and dressed, her hair tied up in a messy bun as she made her way into the rec room. Her first thought was to head to the kitchen corner and start a pot of coffee. 

She rested her hands on the counter as she closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips as thought again of last night.

"Looks like you guys had one hell of a party."

Maggie turned and smiled at Janine, realizing that she should have known that the moment the coffee smell wafted downstairs, she would come charging up. 

"We did. You could have joined us, did the boys tell you about the party?" Maggie asked, curious if she even knew what was going on between the boys, and now what was going on between the four of them.

"They did but after getting all the paperwork in order, I was ready to head home and get some sleep. Happily Birthday by the way," Janine stated as she poured herself a cup of coffee, a slight smirk on her face.

"Thanks..." Maggie replied as she stared at her newfound friend, "Janine...do you know-" She began to ask.

"I know nothing!" She called out to her with a smile as she hurried away with her cup of coffee, heading back down the stairs to her desk. Maggie stood there, staring with her mouth hanging open in the direction Janine had disappeared. Did she know? God, she didn't know what to think now. She poured herself a cup of coffee and added flavored creamer and sugar before heading over to the couch and having a seat. Maggie reflected once again about what happened last night. She turned 21, she got drunk for the first time with three men that she cared about in a way she had never felt before...and not only that...she had sex with all three of them. Did that make her a whore? Would they have any regrets once they woke? She hurriedly finished her coffee before setting it in the sink and began cleaning the room. She grabbed a garbage bag from under the sink and started throwing away all of the paper plates, beer cans, bottles, and all of the other trash scattered around the room. She debated whether or not to take down the decorations but stopped when she heard footsteps enter the room. She turned and smiled when she saw Ray making his way into the room, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and pair of jeans.

"Good morning handsome," Maggie stated sweetly before pouring him a cup of coffee and handing it to him.   
"Good morning," Ray replied with a smile as he took the cup. "Thanks. Glad we had Janine push any appointments to tomorrow. I figured using our proton packs with hangovers wasn't exactly an ideal combination."  
She couldn't help but smile at him, his tousled hair making him look even younger, bringing out his boyish features. She pulled open one of the cabinets and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol, pouring out two for her then two for him. He gladly took them and swallowed them with his coffee as she poured herself a second cup.

"So you guys have the day off? I'm glad, it'll give you time to rest. I have a lot of cleaning to do so my day is looking full," She said softly as she looked between him and her coffee mug. She bit her bottom lip before gathering her bravery.

"So...about last night...I...I was just wondering if...if any of you were going to wake up and regret what happened..." She stated, her voice soft as she avoided eye contact with him.

When Ray woke the first thing he noticed was the warm body next to him was gone. He could feel a warm body behind him and knew that his two men were still sleeping. He cracked his eyes open and immediately regretted it as the light caused his head to begin pounding. The pain caused all the memories to come flooding back and a grin grew on his face. Thankfully he didn't start to grow down below. He needed some food first.   
He dragged his uncooperative body into a sitting position and looked around. Ray couldn't help but chuckle softly at Egon and Peter. Petes head was resting on Egon's chest, the big guy loved cuddling. Slowly climbing out of bed to avoid waking the other two he threw on a shirt and grabbed his jeans before padding downstairs to meet Maggie. When she started expressing doubts about them regretting what happened he pulled her into a kiss to silence her.  
When they broke apart Ray said, "Don't you ever doubt what happened last night wasn't genuine. We loved it, we love YOU! I'm sure the other two will be the same." As if on cue Egon came downstairs not looking hungover at all pressing a kiss to Maggie's lips and then Rays, and Pete looked like he never wanted to drink again. He started fumbling with the Tylenol. In his state, it wasn't surprising to see him have trouble with the childproof cap. Twenty minutes went by before Egon took pity on him and opened it.

Maggie smiled as she watched the boys move around her. It truly felt like she was home for the first time in...well...a long time. Once Peter had taken some Tylenol, he headed right for the couch and splayed across it with his arm thrown over his eyes. Maggie handed Egon a cup of coffee and accepted another kiss as a thank you. She was really enjoying this side of Egon. He was always so serious and always concentrated on work but after last night? It was as though he couldn't wipe the little grin from his face. She absolutely loved it.  
"Do you boys want some breakfast?" Maggie asked.

"God...don't mention food..." Peter groaned from the couch.

She looked to her left when she heard a cabinet open and laughed softly when she saw Egon grabbing a package of Poptarts from the box.  
"Seriously? How is it you each so many sweets and junk food and you stay so thin...full with delicious muscle but still so thin," She stated playfully as she slipped her arms around his waist. He smiled down at her.

"High metabolism," He replied simply before kissing her forehead and heading to the small dining table.

"And how about you?" She asked as Ray moved closer to slip his arm around her waist.

"I could go for some eggs and toast if you don't mind the request," He stated with a sweet grin. She giggled softly before kissing those sweet lips.

"You got it, handsome," She replied. Once she whipped up Ray his breakfast and set it in front of him at the table where Egon now had a screwdriver in his hand and one of the neutrona wands, she made her way over to Peter who was at least sitting up on the couch now. She took a seat beside him and couldn't help but smile when, with his eyes closed, he immediately lifted his arm and pulled her to lay against him. She snuggled into his embrace and bit her bottom lip as she thought about a question she really wanted to ask him. Maybe it wasn't the right time. He wasn't feeling too well after their long night. She would wait and ask him later.

Later on that day, she had the entire rec room cleaned and organized back to how it should be and made her way up the stairs and into the lab with a large basket of laundry that needed to be taken care of. She set the basket down and started filling the washing machine. She smiled as she saw some of her clothes mixed with the guy's clothes. It was strangely comforting. It had only been a few months since she had begun working for them and now she found herself in a four-way relationship where jealousy didn't exist and the three men seemed to love her just as much as she loved them. She wasn't quite sure if she had told them that or not. After last night, thinking was a bit difficult today. She was even pondering taking a nap at some point if she got her homework done. She still couldn't believe what her life had become...first she had lost her virginity to Ray in the most beautiful way she ever imagined and then a few months later on her birthday, she had gotten a gift she could never repay. Peter, Egon, and Ray had made love to her like she was a Goddess sent from heaven, and yet when she looked in the mirror, all she saw was a 21-year-old college student with nothing special to brag about. It blew her mind that they wanted her to be part of their relationship...Ray had even said that without her...it didn't feel complete. She sighed dreamily, letting her mind drift into a state of dreams as she continued to load the washing machine.   
"You're the only one that's ever been able to do that, you know."

Maggie immediately turned at the sound of Peter's voice and gave him a confused look before starting the machine and pouring in the detergent.

"Do what?" Maggie asked before shutting the lid and moving closer to him. He was looking at her in a way that made her spine tingle.  
"Telepathy...telekinesis...that's part of your studies right now at Columbia, right?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, why?"

Peter took a deep breath before looking right into her eyes.

"I'm getting something from you...I've never actually had it happen before even with all my research. Egon and I thought we did it once a long time ago but back then I was too stubborn to admit that it could be real. Mags...do you need to talk to me about something? Or are my Psychologist instincts just kicking in," He asked with a soft laugh a the end of his words.

Maggie bit her bottom lip before nodding.

"Yeah...there is something I wanted to talk to you about actually...so I guess you can consider this an experiment with some positive results," She stated, trying to joke her way out of it.

"What's wrong..." He asked softly.

Maggie moved to lean against the dryer, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Peter...Ray told me about how when it was just you three that...sometimes you would still go out with women if you felt like you needed something more...something they couldn't give you...I guess I'm just paranoid...I probably am...I just...." She sighed again and gathered her thoughts. "Even though I'm here now...and with you, Ray, and Egon...do...do you think you'll still need someone else? I guess I'm afraid that...I'm not enough to make all three of you happy. I've never felt this way before...I...I love you, Peter...I love Ray...I love Egon...and I don't mean that in a family orientated way...I mean...I love you...you three make me feel those butterflies in my stomach...you've all just swept me off my feet. But it has to go both ways..." She stated before moving closer to rest her hand on his chest. "I won't stop you...if you think you need to still see other people...I still don't see how I can be enough for the three of you. What I can promise is that I love you...and I want to make you happy...in every way."  
The thought of any of them needing to seek solace in someone else's arms beside her's or each other's made her feel slightly nauseous.

Pete stared at her in uncomprehensive shock before he tipped his head back and burst out laughing. He clutched his side as deep belly laughs erupted from inside him. Trying to compose himself he glanced at Maggie but the bewildered look on her face triggered another round of laughter from Peter.   
He saw that Maggie was starting to get upset by his laughter so with great effort he reigned in his laughter and spoke to her, "Mags, I don't mean to laugh. But your worries are some of the most ludicrous statements I've ever heard. Yes, we occasionally dated other women but you are so different." Pete stepped forward and kissed her.  
"The three of us have meshed well together since we all met. It's how we work so well together and how our relationship has flourished. Yet something always seemed to be missing. It's why we had originally dated other women. Do you not realize now how well you fit in? I can easily speak for Ray and Egon; I love you, Ray loves you, and Egon loves you. We won't be looking for anyone else. We only want you."

Maggie smiled up into Peter's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"You know...when I first met you, I hate to say it but I believed all the stories about the notorious Peter Venkman, the one who could land any woman he wanted. I'm sorry...I should have never judged you the way I did. Granted you did come on to me the moment I walked through the door," She said before giggling as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"And what do you think now?" He purred as he littered kisses all over her neck. She giggled softly before pulling him back so she could look into his eyes.

"I think you are handsome...sweet...intelligent...and you are the kind of man who sweeps me off my feet with just your words. You're not the playboy that the tabloids paint you out to be. You're incredible...and I love you..." She replied before leaning in to lace her lips against his. She kissed him passionately and felt her body tingle as he returned the kiss, wrapping her in his arms. He ended the kiss but pressed his forehead to hers before pulling back to look into her eyes once more.

"Besides Ray and Egon...I've never really loved anyone. I mean, I've said it to a lot of girls in college but back then it was just to keep up appearances. I only got into Columbia because of my football scholarship. It was hard enough trying to hide my friendships with Egon and Ray from the other guys but the fact that I was bisexual? It was stupid but I was afraid that once that got out, I'd get kicked off the team and the next thing would be out of Columbia...and Dr. Peter Venkman, Ph.D. in Parapsychology and Psychology wouldn't be standing here," Peter stated before kissing her once more.

"If it makes you feel any better...I've never loved anyone in my life. My parents were the kind that cared more about flashing around my good grades rather than actually care about me. Then I got to college and picked Physics and Parapsychology, and even engineering and they acted like I just stabbed them in the back. Not long after that, they died in a car accident. So you three...you're the first people I've ever truly loved..." Maggie admitted.

"Don't worry...you won't have to worry about love ever again...you have it now, and it's not going anywhere," Peter said softly before kissing her once more.

"Good," She replied with a smile before snuggling her face against his chest. They stood there for a few moments just enjoying each other's warmth before they parted and Peter headed back downstairs.

A few weeks passed and everything at the firehouse was back in full swing. Maggie was back to cleaning like there was no tomorrow while still making her classes and keeping her straight A's while also trying to take care of her men. They were constantly out on calls and when they were home, they were slimed, in need of showers, then slept as much as they could before they were interrupted again. One day when they were all out on a call, Janine asked if Maggie minded if she stepped out for a few hours to handle some family business. Maggie said everything would be fine and she would do her best to keep up with the calls. Once Janine left, the calls slowed which allowed her time to clean up around Janine's desk. Maggie jumped when the door to the basement creaked behind her. She glanced over and saw it cracked open. She shrugged and moved over to it to shut it but opened it instead when she saw that there was a red glow coming from down there.  
"That's weird..." She mumbled to herself as she made her way slowly down the stairs. Once at the bottom, there was the red containment unit in front of her, a small desk to her left, and some other machinery on the walls to her immediate left.

She gasped and spun around when she heard a noise...she could have sworn it was a whisper but as she looked around, she knew she was alone. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up which was enough for her. She hurried back up the stairs and immediately shut the door behind her. Maggie shook her head and headed up the stairs and into the rec room. She moved over to make a pot of coffee but froze when she heard a strange sound...growling? She swore on her life it sounded like something growling...she slowly looked over to her right at the refrigerator and made her way over to it. When she pulled it open, it felt as though her heart had stopped. There was no food, nothing but a giant open space with a large building made of glass or ice with flames coming out of it. There were also these awful looking creatures of some kind writhing around. One of them opened its mouth wide with a loud growl as a bright light emanated from deep in its throat.

"Zuuuuuuuul!"

Maggie screamed and slammed the refrigerator door shut before immediately running into her bedroom and grabbing her cell phone. She called Egon, knowing he was the one to always answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Egon, please! You guys have to come back here! Please, something is going on! The basement was lit up by some red light that came from nowhere and the refrigerator, you have to look in it, please come back!" Maggie begged as she felt panic overwhelm her. She immediately ran over and locked her bedroom door, not knowing what in God's name she had just seen.

After Maggie's call, the three of them floored it back to the firehouse. Screeching to a halt they ran inside. Not seeing Maggie around the men began to worry. They searched around and found her bedroom door closed and locked. Knocking on the door Ray called out, "Maggie? It's us are you okay?" The door opened and she threw herself into his arms. Both Peter and Egon wrapped their arms around the two of them as well. Lending their comfort into a three-way embrace.  
Maggie eventually calmed and began describing the event to them in a logical voice. The three men looked at each other and Ray looked at the other two, "I'll be right back." He walked away and came back with what looked like a high-tech assault rifle. At Maggie's questioning look Ray explained, "This is a prototype proton packs assault rifle. I asked Egon to see if we could develop these. They can remove the danger of crossing the streams and we won't need to carry the packs around."   
Egon stepped forward, "I don't think it's ready yet Raymond. We need to make some adjustments first." Ray shook his head, "We need to have a field test. This is it. Let's go search the basement."

Peter stayed back and held onto Maggie, trying to calm her as Ray and Egon made their way down into the basement. It was only a few minutes before they came back up.  
"There's nothing on but the basement light. There's nothing down there that would give off any kind of red light like you described," Ray explained once they reached the top of the stairs.

"The numbers on the containment unit are stable as well," Egon offered.

"I swear, I'm not crazy. The door creaked open, I went down there, the light wasn't on like it usually is. It was like having a red light bulb on, the whole room was red," Maggie stated before running her fingers through her hair.

"I'll check the fridge," Peter offered as he moved Maggie into Ray and Egon's arms. She watched and clutched onto both men as Peter made his way over then slowly cracked open the door and peeked inside.

"Oh my god..." He whispered. Maggie felt her heart stop at his words. Was he seeing what she did?

"When was the last time we cleaned this thing out?" He asked as he opened it the rest of the way. Maggie felt complete irritation take over as she shrugged away from Egon and Ray and hurried over to the fridge.

"No, God damn it, this wasn't here! There was nothing here, there was a space and there was a building or something with flames coming out of it and there were creatures writhing around and they were growling and snarling. And there were flames and I heard a voice say 'Zuul'!" Maggie exclaimed as she felt her irritation flood from her words. She didn't mean to take it out on them but now look at her! She must sound crazy. She sighed heavily as she ran both hands through her hair.

"I'll grab the PKE meter and do a thorough sweep of the building. Peter, would come with me to grab them? I don't think we should dismiss this as nothing," Egon insisted.  
"You got it, big guy," Peter replied as he made his way in Egon's direction but stopped to place a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

"We'll figure this out."

"You must all think I'm crazy," She muttered.

"We don't think you're crazy," Peter assured before kissing her once more, patting Ray's shoulder, then hurrying off to grab whatever gadgets Egon needed.

"Ray, I swear...what I saw was like...I don't know. It was like looking into another dimension. It was so surreal...and those ugly creatures...god...they had fangs and red eyes...and one of them growled the name Zuul. It sounds so familiar," Maggie said as Ray took her hand and led her over to the couch to sit down with him.  
"Well, I think we should check for the name Zuul in the usual literature...Space catalog...Tobin's Spirit guide..." Ray stated both to her as well as himself as he spoke his thoughts aloud.

"I can try and draw up a sketch of what I saw if that will help," Maggie offered before looking down, sighing heavily, then leaving against Ray. "How could it be there and then gone?"

"The paranormal is full of many more questions than answers, Maggie...but we'll figure this out," Ray assured before kissing her forehead then tucking her head under his chin.

Ray held Maggie trying to reassure her but he sensed that she was still worried that they thought her to be crazy. Gently cupping her beautiful face he tilted her head to look into his eyes, "Maggie, we believe you. We fully believe you encountered something. Our job constantly encounters the paranormal, so we'd be hypocrites to ridicule anyone who claimed they had some type of contact with a ghost. Especially you." He kissed her and then they walked to the couch.  
Looking at her he decided to tell her a story, "When my parents first had me they had just moved into a new house in Texas. It was a historical house. Been around for centuries but no one had bought it so my parents got it for a steal. It was them, baby me, and our German Shepherd Chloe. That dog always loved sleeping in the nursery with me. After living there a few weeks my Dad woke up and heard me crying. Coming into the nursery he picked me up and rocked me back to sleep. He noticed Chloe was pacing around and whining slightly but she calmed down when he put me back in the crib."  
Maggie seemed fascinated by his story, "The next night he woke up to check on me and saw that a light frost had formed on the windows and walls. He could see his breath and I was shivering. When he went to go check the heat the frost vanished. Something odd was happening here. The next night he decided to stay in my room and stay up the whole night. Around 1 am smoke began to fill the room even though there was no fire. And Chloe began barking and growling at a section of the wall right by my crib. When my Dad walked toward it a high-pitched scream ripped through the house. My parents grabbed me and Chloe and we left."  
Ray sat back and finished, "Doing research the next day they found out that the house had a fire back in the '50s. The family that lived there had a young daughter who died in the fire. She was trapped in the attic. The entrance was in the nursery. My Dad went back and tore out the wall and found the door behind my crib. Opening the door he found the blackened stairs and walls of the attic but right in the middle of the stairs was an untouched portion, not damaged at all, in the outline of a little girl."

"Oh my god..." Maggie whispered as she thought about everything that Ray had just told her. She had never experienced anything like that before in her life...until now. "Is that what got you into the paranormal?"  
"Originally yeah, I grew up in a family that believed in the paranormal and actually performed exorcisms and seances right in our living room. Then I found a book in my father's office full of articles about paranormal experiences mingled with the science behind it...and it just grew from there," Ray responded as he looked down at her.  
"Wow...that's incredible," She said softly before the two were pulled from their conversation.  
"Maggie, if you don't mind I'd like to take you to the lab to run a few tests. If you did encounter something then there may be some residual psychokinetic energy on you," Egon stated as moved over to them.

"That's a good idea. Peter and I will check out Tobin's first. I think the copy is still sitting on your desk, you know the one I told you to read a few months ago?" Ray stated to Peter as he stood from the couch.  
"And you expected him to read it?" Maggie asked with a laugh as she stood.

"More like wishful thinking," Ray replied before leaning down to kiss her. "Guess I'll have to tie him down and read it to him."

"Ooooh, sounds kinky," Maggie replied with a wink before giggling. 

"If I'm lucky it will be but I have a feeling he really is gonna read that damn book to me," Peter interjected before Ray playfully shoved him towards the stairs.

"Poor thing," Maggie laughed softly as she followed Egon out of the room then up the stairs and into the lab.

"Just have a seat right here," Egon instructed. Maggie sat in a chair next to a bunch of different gadgets, small television screens, wires, and lots of other things. She watched Egon move around and it was pure magic. He knew all of this equipment like the back of his hand...but that made sense to her considering Egon and Ray had constructed all of the equipment they used. Maggie bit her bottom lip as Egon crouched down in front of her then brushed her hair back to place a small round white pad on her temple then stuck another one on the other side. His fingers seemed to linger there for longer than needed and Maggie already felt her mind wandering.

"Alright...now just tell me exactly what you saw," Egon instructed as he turned on the little TV screen then flicked a few switches.

Maggie recounted everything to him from the first sound of the basement door creaking open up until she slammed the refrigerator door shut and ran to call them. Maggie was fascinated by the TV screen since it brought up her profile and she watched as the silhouette of her turned different colors as she spoke. She realized what his first little 'test' was.

"Are you seeing if I'm telling the truth?" Maggie asked as she looked away from the screen then up at Egon.

"It's standard procedure that I would do with any client. I believe every word you've said but I'm a bit of a 'creature of habit' as Peter calls me. I would like to stick to the normal routine," Egon replied as he peeled the sticky pad off of her temple and set them aside. He reached over and grabbed a small black box and watched as he turned it on.

"Could you stand up please?" He asked.

She did as he asked and watched as he slowly hovered the black box over her from head to toe, reading the meter as he moved. A few minutes later, he turned towards the shelving that held the TV and other equipment as he turned off the small box.

"There's no residual psychokinetic energy on you so whatever you saw was not powerful enough to reach you," He stated with his back to her. She took a step towards him and grabbed his arm, turning him around.

"Egon...I'm not a client...I'm not standard procedure...and I know that you're worried. I can practically feel it vibrating off of you," She stated as she moved her other hand to him as well and slipped her arms around his waist.

"You're phone call..." Egon stated, letting the sentence hang in the air.

Maggie sighed at the realization. She hadn't realized how much she could have scared them when she made that phone call but she was beside herself and not thinking clearly.

"Egon, I'm so sorry...I never meant to scare you like that. I was a bit hysterical...I shouldn't have been, I'm alright, I promise," She replied as she reached one hand up to cup his face. "I'm here and I'm alright."

Before she knew it, Egon leaned down and captured her mouth with his own, taking away any breath she had in her lungs or any rational thought she had in her mind. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and squeaked softly when he lifted her into his arms as if she weighed nothing. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back with just as much love and desperation as he. She had been terrified out of her mind but now...with all of them here, she felt safe again...and here in Egon's arms, she felt her body coming to life as kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, one of them moving under her backside to hold her up.

Egon devoured her lips with his feeling the constant reassurance that Maggie was here...and alright...and still with him. When he heard Maggie's panicked voice...it scared all three of the hardened paranormal investigators. They violated all speed limits and traffic laws to race back here and make sure Maggie was alright.  
How could this one person have grown so quickly within the lives of these three men? Losing her would be tantamount to losing a limb, a part of them that couldn't be replaced. And due to the bond, the four of them now felt Egon was searching for physical reassurance. Their lips moved frantically against each other as they pressed their bodies together.   
One glance at Egon and he wouldn't appear to be a strong man but with Maggie in his arms, he felt like Hercules. Their tongues continued to battle for dominance.

Maggie felt her head spinning as Egon possessed her mouth. She whimpered as she felt him walking then she felt her backside settle onto something hard and she didn't need to open her eyes to realize he had sat her down on one end of one of the tables where they did all of their repair work on the equipment.  
"Maggie..." Egon whispered once he broke their kiss, pressing his forehead to her's. "Can I make love to you?"

"God Egon...you never have to ask...the answer is always yes," She said breathlessly before she immediately reached up to unzip his Ghostbusters uniform. Once down, she pushed it off his shoulders and he pulled his arms out of the sleeves before immediately pulling his black t-shirt up and over his head. She could see that Egon was apprehensive, even though he had been quite forward with her the night of her birthday. Maggie grabbed his hands and placed them at the hem of her shirt.

"Please Egon...don't ever feel nervous with me...treat me the same way you treat Peter and Ray," Maggie purred as she ran her hands up his chest, making sure to let her thumbs graze over his nipples, earning her a soft groan from him.

"Alright...if you insist," He replied as he stared down at her, his eyes looking at her hungrily despite his apprehension. She gasped when he suddenly pulled her shirt up and over her head, leaving her black lace bra on. He shoved his uniform slightly past his waist before quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his dress pants he wore beneath them. Maggie her arousal shoot right down between her legs as he watched him as he freed his hard erection. "Maggie..." He practically moaned before pulling her off the table, spinning her around then pulling her back against his body. She couldn't help but whimper as he pushed her black leggings, along with her panties, down her legs, kneeling to help her step out of them before he stood back up. Maggie gasped in surprise when he suddenly pushed her down to bend her over the table.

She felt him lean over her, his erection brushing against her backside.

"This is Peter's favorite position," Egon murmured into her ear, his deep voice sending jolts of excitement through her.

"Oh god..." She whimpered, just his words driving her wild.

She felt Egon grasp one of her hips before she felt him rubbing against her wet core, teasing her before slowly pushing into her.

Maggie cried out with pleasure as her hands gripped the table and she tossed her head back as he slowly filled her, pushing deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Egon! Oh my god..." She cried out.

Egon pushed his glasses back into place before gripping her other hip as he was on the other. He tilted his head back as pleasure surged through him as her tight walls clamped down around him. He took slow deep breaths to steady himself, wanting to make this last.

"Do you want me to go slow, Maggie? Or would you like it hard...and fast..." Egon asked her, his baritone voice rippling through her.

"Hard...please, Egon..." She begged softly as she felt one of his hands leave her waist to slide slowly up her back then down again.

Egon closed his eyes for a moment savoring the tight and hot feeling of her wrapped around him. There was no comparison to how she felt versus how Peter and Ray felt. It was like heaven no matter who it was. He slowly withdrew from inside her drawing out a long moan from Maggie. With a hint of frustration and a lot of pleading she whimpered, "Egon...please..."  
With a primal growl, Egon thrust his hips forward and slammed himself back inside Maggie. She let out a large cry and tossed her head back. Without breaking speed Egon continued to ram his hips back and forth. The table squeaked and rocked back and forth. A tiny part of Egon's mind found humor in a previous situation. The first two tables they had when Egon had fucked Ray and Peter while bent over those tables...had collapsed at the worst moments. They had purchased heavier and sturdier tables to hold their equipment...and for other various reasons.  
Bringing himself back to the present he ran his hands up and down Maggie's milky white skin. It was smooth and soft without a single blemish, not that Egon would have cared if it was. He decided to be more aggressive to make sure Maggie could handle it. Egon ran his left hand up to Maggie's hair and tangling his hand in it pulled back firmly. She thrust her head back and then cried out again when Egon took his right hand and delivered a firm smack to her backside.

Maggie cried out as Egon pulled back on her hair then slapped her hard against her backside. She had never experienced pain...that had felt so wonderful. She had lots of things to learn when it came to the world of sex and it seemed that these three men were going to teach her all she needed to know. She then started crying out in pleasure as he thrust his hips into her harder, flesh slapping hard against flesh as he pounded into her. She felt as though her head was spinning as the pleasure that she had never known coursed through her.  
Egon took a quick moment to remove his glasses and set them aside before leaning forward to lean over Maggie's back.

"Does this feel good Maggie?" Egon moaned in her ear before grunting in pleasure as he pistoned his hips into her.  
"Yes! God..." Maggie whimpered as she felt her orgasm building inside of her. She felt her body responding to every touch, every thrust...everything from this incredible man. She cried out when he slapped her backside again, this time a bit harder.  
"Peter likes when we play sometimes...it's called Control...but first I want to show you this side...this side of me..." Egon moaned and growled in her ear as he continued to thrust into her.  
Maggie listened to his words and realized that Ray and Peter had not been joking when they had made comments about Egon's "kinky side" or how he was a "beast" in bed and "it's always the quiet ones." All the comments made sense now and she was surprised to realize that she was not intimidated by him in the least.  
"Fuck..." She whimpered as she arched her back. It felt as though he was thrusting as deep inside of her as anyone could ever go. His dirty talk was one of the sexiest things she had ever heard and it surprised her that she found dirty talk as such a turn on.  
"Ray likes it this way-" Egon groaned before easily flipping Maggie over so her back was now laying on the table, her legs pulled to wrap around his waist, all while never slipping out of her. Egon slid his right hand over her stomach then up between her breasts, holding her down as resumed thrusting into her. He leaned down and immediately captured her mouth with his, his tongue devouring her. "Ray likes to look at me...while I fuck him...do you, Maggie? Do you want me to look at you...while I fuck you?" Egon groaned in his deep baritone voice that sent shivers and chills through Maggie's entire body.  
"Yes...yes! Both...as long...as you're...inside me..." Maggie panted as immediately ran her fingers through his hair, clutching him tightly as she stared into his beautiful eyes as he thrust into her. His eyes were shining and it was so incredible how he was serious, always business, and never more than a slight curve of his lips that showed any hint of emotion. And yet, she had the pleasure of seeing Egon, the man, not the scientist. This side of Egon was...intoxicating...like a drug....staring into his eyes at that moment was like he was staring into her soul.

Egon stared into the beautiful eyes of Maggie as she writhed underneath him in pleasure. He couldn't help but shudder in ecstasy. She brought out the insatiable side of him that Ray and Peter loved. The passion that crackled between them was an addicting drug. Feeling like he could never tire of being buried inside of Maggie, which put her on the same plane as the two men in his life. Once again he felt complete in his life.  
He continued to grasp her hips and he powered in and out of her. Egon leaned down and captured her nipples in his mouth. He switched from one to the other as he worshiped the hard little buds with his tongue and teeth. Maggie gasped and moaned under his constant ministrations.  
Egon watched as Maggie closed her eyes in bliss he smirked, 'We can't have that' he thought. He brought his hand back and gave a slap to her breasts making her cry out and her eyes to fly open, "I told you to look at me while I fuck you. I want to see the pleasure shining in your eyes as my cock plunges into your pussy." Another thought ran through his mind, 'Plus I want to see your reaction when I do this.' He took his hand and softly manipulated her clit, capturing the extra juices that flowed from her. Then with that wet finger, he bought the hand down and began manipulating and teasing her asshole.

Maggie was completely surprised by Egon's roughness and the words that came out of his mouth. God, she would have never thought in a thousand years that he would say things like this...but God, the things it was doing to her body were incredibly remarkable. She cried out in pleasure, staring deeply into his eyes as he requested and her eyes suddenly widened and a moan escaped her lips at the new sensation that she was experiencing from Egon's touch. She had never had anyone touch her there before...well, considering these men were her first sexual partners then that would make sense. She inhaled sharply and reached up to run her hands over his chest, loving the feel of his skin beneath her hands.  
"Egon...God..." She cried out as he continued to thrust into her. "I've...I've never done...anything...like that before..." She whispered before pulling him closer for another kiss, delving her tongue into his mouth and tasting the deliciousness that was purely Egon.

"I love you...." She whispered once she parted their lips, her eyes closing only for a moment before opening them to stare into his eyes once more. She never imagined she would say those words...and she never imagined that those words would ring true for not just one man in her life...but three.

Ecstasy. Ambrosia. Perfection. These words rang through Egon's mind as he continued to make love to Maggie. Despite his words and rough actions, he could never merely fuck her. His feelings were too strong for that. And of course, he wasn't alone. Continuing to thrust into her, Maggie made the feelings so much more intense by uttering those three words. That was it. That was the only way to describe this. She did it perfectly.  
"I love you," Egon whispered as he kissed her again. He didn't add "too" for a specific reason. Couples say "I love you" and "I love you too" because it's a special connection between two individuals. But there were four of them in this relationship. And they all uniquely loved each other. Maggie will have to focus on her moment with Peter and Ray.  
All these thoughts rushed through his analytical mind, yet he never ceased pleasuring Maggie. Once again Egon was grateful for his ability to multitask. He grinned wickedly at the beautiful woman underneath him while he slowly slid his finger into her behind. He worked it in and out before adding a second finger.

Maggie whimpered softly as she closed her eyes at this new sensation as he entered her in a way no one ever had before and a way she had never really given thought to. She concentrated on the pleasure and demanded her body to relax which helped get rid of any pain as he slowly slipped his fingers into her. She reached up to clutch to him, her hands running up his chest before moving up to his neck, one hand moving up to rub her thumb over his cheek as she stared intently into his eyes. God, they shined with such affection and pleasure that it pulled at her heart. She never imagined she would find love. She was so dedicated to her studies that she never had time for men...especially guys...college guys. They were so immature that it made her want to blow her head off. Now here she was, with three men that wanted her and only her. They didn't want to venture out and pursue other relationships and to her, that was almost unbelievable. She didn't see what was so special about herself but whatever it was, she was glad she possessed it.   
Maggie bucked her hips into Egon's thrusts, arched her back, and tossed her head back as she felt her entire body beginning to explode around him from his ever touch, every look. Her walls clamped down around him as one of her hands gripped his bicep while the other gripped the table. She cried out Egon's name as she felt her entire body shivering and spasm around and against him. She pulled Egon's face down to hers and captured his lips in a kiss that poured every ounce of passion she held within her into that kiss. She held onto him tighter as he growled out her name, thrusting into her once more, buried as deep within her as he could be as he poured himself into her. She continued to clutch to him as she panted heavily, trying to catch her breath as her head swam with complete euphoria. 

"I love you..." Maggie whispered once more, the words slipping from her lips without any thought. She knew she had said it but it was as though she had to say it again...solidify her emotions just as concrete as the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

Egon let out a possessive growl as Maggie hauled their lips together and whispered her admission of love once more. She gripped his arm in desperation as her walls clamped down around him. He felt his eruption building again and sped up the power of his thrusts. As he exploded within her Egon exclaimed out, "I love you. God, I love you!" He collapsed on top of her and tried to catch his breath.  
While Egon and Maggie finished their passionate activity. Both Ray and Peter were leaning against the door watching with smiles on their faces. Both of them heard what Maggie said to Egon and heard him respond in kind. Hearing her admission filled the two voyeurs with happiness. She was truly opening her heart to the three men. Bit by bit the other two would have their own moments when they confirm their love.  
In addition to the happiness filling these men's hearts...both were sporting rock hard erections. They had come up to inform Maggie and Egon of what they found but that can wait. Now they had other matters. Maggie laid back after kissing Egon with her eyes closed in bliss. Ray and Peter quickly undressed quietly and walked toward the pair. As Egon pulled out of her Peter dropped to his knees and began licking him clean. While Ray dropped to his knees and began burying his tongue in Maggie.

Maggie moaned softly as she felt Egon slide out of her and her body immediately felt empty, loneliness creeping upon her that she never realized. These men made her feel complete...she truly loved them with all her heart and she couldn't wait to be able to tell those words to the other two men who had swept her off her feet and into their hearts. Maggie suddenly cried when she felt someone's mouth between her legs and she assumed it was Egon only to glance down and whimper when she saw that it was Ray then glanced to her left and saw Peter on his knees cleaning off the combined juices of Egon and herself from his body. She immediately tossed her head back and reached down to rake her fingers through Ray's hair.   
"Oh, God...Ray..." She whimpered as her quivering body began to reignite from Ray's mouth. God, Ray's mouth was like nothing she had ever felt before. She arched her back and moaned before opening her eyes again to continue watching Peter as his tongue slowly moved along Egon's skin, making sure to clean off every inch of him. Egon had that slight smile on his as he slowly ran his fingers through Peter's hair, then tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and moaned softly. Maggie felt her entire body shivering from watching them and from the magic Ray's mouth was making between her part thighs. She threaded her fingers through his hair again and cried out when his mouth began sucking on a part of her that was extremely sensitive. She was still new in the world of sexual encounters but she was smart enough to know exactly what part of her that was but God, she never actually believed the stories of how sensitive it was and how incredible these kinds of experiences could be. Before she knew it, she was tossing her head back and crying out Ray's name as another orgasm tore through her body, her entire body shivering from the overload of pleasure, goosebumps rising on her skin. She panted heavily and once again felt an emptiness as Ray's mouth left her but then her eyes opened and Ray was hovering above her, smiling. She smiled in return and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss of pure love and affection that left her breathless.

When their lips parted, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Couldn't help it..." Ray said softly, making Maggie giggle.

"I never want you to stop yourself from touching me," She whispered in return before kissing the tip of his nose and giggling when Ray gave her the most beautiful, beguiling smile that made her heart swell. His school-boy happy-go-lucky charm was simply beautiful, it never ceased to amaze her. Ray gently lifted her off the table and set her down on her feet but it didn't take long before Peter swept her up in his arms, making her squeal in surprise.

"Mags, I didn't think you were a squealer," He joked before wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully. Maggie laughed and held onto him, one arm around his neck and the other hand cupping his face as their lips met.

Peter and Maggie both kissed passionately for a few moments before he set her down. They all gave a collective sigh as the radiating sexual tension between them slowly settled to a tolerable level. At an unspoken agreement, they all started getting dressed. As Maggie bent over to grab her pants and underwear, Peter couldn't help but reach over and give her ass a swat. She yelped and glared as he chuckled. Then Ray and Egon roared with laughter as she returned the favor harder and Pete let out an unmanly yell.  
They all sat down and relaxed for a moment before Ray spoke about the reason they were all there, "Well Maggie...there was nothing in the basement except for some traces of paranormal energy. Highly concentrated traces. Nothing that I've ever seen before, Peter agrees and I'm sure Egon would as well once he takes a look." He presented the findings to Egon who adjusted his glasses and began scanning the readouts. Maggie giggled softly causing Peter and Ray to look at her.  
"To someone who didn't know him..it would be hard for them to believe that he had just fucked me senseless." Peter laughed, "It's Spengs greatest asset. A secret weapon." Ray laughed too before a speculative look came across his face, "Maggie what was the word you heard from the fridge?" She frowned before replying, "Zuul." Ray got up and crossed over to the computer, his fingers flew across the keyboard before he printed out a page and presented it to Maggie.  
"Zuul the Gatekeeper of Gower is a demigod and minion of Gozer, The Destructor, alongside Vinz Clortho the Keymaster. Zuul is assumed to be a female due to being known as The Gatekeeper and for possessing a female host instead of a male host."

Maggie sighed softly as she looked over the paper that Ray had handed to her.  
"Maybe I can do some more digging in the school library after class," She stated both to herself and the three of them. She glanced up at the clock before leaning over and kissing Ray softly.  
"I'll be home after class," She said with a smile before standing from the couch and moving over to Peter. She kissed him as well before moving over to Egon and feeling a blush color her cheeks. "You guys do what you can here and I'll let you know if I find anything," She said before leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing Egon's soft lips. She turned and headed towards the stairs before pausing and looking from Ray, to Peter, to Egon, then smiling.  
"I love you..." She said sweetly before making her way down the stairs and over towards Janine's desk where she had left her laptop case which also held all of her books. She slung it over her shoulder before heading out of the firehouse.


	6. Gozer

Chapter 6

After two and a half house of class, she headed over to the library and tried searching for the name Zuul and Gozer but it seemed like everything she found was all myth, nothing based on fact. Had she really seen it? Perhaps it was stress? No...she had seen it...it was there, she knew she wasn't crazy. By the time she finished printing out all of the information she had found that could be useful, she packed it away before slinging her bag over her shoulder again. She stepped out and hurried down the stone steps of the large library before heading in the direction of the firehouse. She sighed as she made her way through central park, knowing it would be short cut verses following the street.  
Maggie jumped suddenly when she heard a noise behind her. She spun around but nothing was there. She had to stop psyching herself out like this.  
"Just do quantum physics in your head until you get home..." She muttered to herself, attempting to distract herself as she continued to walk. She thought she heard more noises behind her, like walking and her fight or flight instincts kicked in. She took off running clutching her bag to her shoulder as she ran the last few blocks back to the firehouse. Once there, she made sure to shut and lock the door before turning around and crying out in shock when she ran into...Janine?  
"I'm so sorry, Janine...God, I didn't mean to scream in your face."  
"Hell, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Is everything alright?" She asked with concern.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just psyched myself out a little walking home in the dark. I took a short cut through the park. You know how it is when your mind plays tricks on you."  
"Definitely, well I'm gonna head home. Came back when I realized I forgot my book and my wallet in my desk," Janine stated before sticking the items in her purse." They bid each other goodnight before she made her way up the stairs towards her room. The firehouse was unusually quiet but the boys could be in the lab or even sleeping. It had been a long day until it dawned on her that Ecto hadn't been parked in the building when she walked in. She was so distracted with Janine that she hadn't realized until now. The boys must've had another call. She dropped her shoulder bag off in her room before heading to the kitchen to make a sandwich. It was about 8:15 so an elaborate dinner didn't feel like something she was up for. She took a seat over on the couch and began to eat. She was only three bites in when she heard it...the growling. She looked at the fridge and saw light coming out of the seems of the door.  
"Oh, shit..." She whispered before tossing her plate aside, the glass shattering against the floor as she can as fast as she could straight into her bedroom. Just as she made it inside, she heard the refrigerator door burst open. She cried out in fear as she locked her bedroom door securely. The growling got louder and that same glow emanated around the cracks around the bedroom door and her eyes widened as something began pushing against it, molding into it as if the door were made of clay. She screamed when the door opened as if she never locked it, revealing a blinding light and one of those horrifying creatures...the one that they knew must be Zuul. She continued to scream in terror as the creature entered the room and the door slammed behind it.

Ray heaved a sigh as he pulled the Ecto 1 into the firehouse and threw it in park. The two men in the car with him sighed as well. The just-finished job was tiring, apparitions seemed to be more aggressive now. It was strange. They all clambered out of the car and started inside. Out of habit Peter bounded up the steps and hollered out, "Honey I'm home!" The first time he did this he was rewarded with Maggie's sweet giggles. Now he was met with silence.  
The other two came walking in behind Peter and as they joined him they paused. The kitchen was a disaster. Pots and pans layered the ground, food was tossed all over. A lone plate was smashed near the refrigerator and then they noticed something that made their blood run cold. A thick gelatinous fluid was splashed in blobs all over the walls, the counters, and the doors. Ectoplasmic residue.  
"Plenty of mucus for you Egon." Peter's attempt at levity fell short because they all were worried now. In unison, all three men cried out, "MAGGIE!" They darted around the firehouse searching for their missing partner. Eventually, they ruled out everywhere else before they stood in front of her bedroom door. Peter hesitated and then knocked on the door.  
It opened slowly and Maggie stood there, posed sensually by the door, wearing a shimmering blouse that was orange in color. Peter raised an eyebrow, "Kind of a new look for you isn't it?" Maggie gazed at Peter as though she had never seen him before and said in a breathy voice, "Are you the Keymaster?"  
Completely bewildered he quipped back, "Not that I know of..." With a disgusted look, Maggie slammed the door. Peter turned to the others and said, "Let me see if I can get through to her. Be ready to bust in if anything happens." He knocked again; as though the previous thirty seconds hadn't happened; Maggie opened the door in the same pose the same expression and said in the same voice, "Are you the Keymaster?" This time Peter said, "Yes! I'm a friend of his, he told me to meet him here." He then stepped inside and closed the bedroom door.

"I didn't get your name..." Peter stated as he followed Maggie into the room.  
Maggie was no longer there...only Zuul. She slowly moved towards the bed, her hair flowing down her back and her dress slipping off her shoulder.

"I am Zuul...I am the gatekeeper..." She replied, her voice seductive.

"Oooooh..." He mumbled as he looked back to study the residue left along the door. "What are we doin' today, Zuul?"

"We must prepare for the coming of Gozer..." Maggie's possessed form stated as she slowly crawled onto the bed.

"Gozer, huh..." Peter replied as he turned to face her, watching her as she crawled onto the bed.

"The destructor...." She replied before slowly rolling over, reclining against the headboard as her eyes roamed over him.

"Are we still going out?" Peter asked jokingly, trying to lighten the tension he felt radiating from Maggie's direction.

"Do you want this body?" Zuul purred as she arched her back, her glossy lips parted as she studied him.

Peter stared at her for a moment.

"Is this a trick question?" He stated as Maggie slowly crawled closer to him until she was up on her knees in front of him.

"Take me now...sub-creature..." Zuul purred in a whispering breath.

"We never talk anymore...whoa!" Peter exclaimed when Zuul grabbed him by the front of his uniform and yanked him down onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

"Easy...I make it a rule, never to get involved with possessed people," Peter stated before Maggie captured his lips with hers and moaned softly.

"Well it's more of a guideline than a rule but, I can-" He started to say as he flipped them over, Peter now between Maggie's parted legs as she leaned up to try and get closer to him.

"I want you inside me..." She purred. Peter couldn't help but laugh with both nervousness and irony considering they were already sleeping together.

"Go ahead, no I can't! Sounds like you got at least two people in there already," Peter stated as he slipped away from her and off the bed. "Might be a little crowded. Come on, I...why don't you just quit trying to upset and disturb Dr. Venman. Just relax, lie down there, put your hands on your chest. What I'd really like to do is talk to Maggie...I wanna talk to Maggie...." Peter stated as he helped situate Maggie down on the bed on her back, trying to cover the body parts she was attempting to expose and rested her hands on her chest. "Maggie...it's Peter" He stated with seriousness in his voice as he tried to get through to her.

Zuul smirked and looked around.

"There is no Maggie...there is only Zuul," She purred before reaching up again trying to kiss him.

"Oh, Zuul you nut now, come on, come on, Maggie Maggie...can I talk to Maggie?" Peter asked as Maggie began to...pant? Her chest rose and fell heavily as if she were panting like a dog.  
"There is no Maggie, only Zuul!" She growled, her voice suddenly completely baritone and demonic sounding.

"What a lovely singing voice you must have. Now I'm gonna count to 3 Zuuly, if I don't get to talk to Maggie, there's gonna be some real trouble in this firehouse. One..." Peter started counting. He watched as her eyes began to flutter and roll into the back of her head as a soft growl emanated from her throat.

"Two..." He stated. Maggie's head rolled from right to left with a panting growl.

"Two and a half!" Peter stated in a stern and warning tone. Maggie arched her back as she bared her teeth and began growling, a deep and terrifying growl as if she were some kind of beast and suddenly Peter backed up as Maggie's body slowly began to levitate off the bed. She continued to growl as her body started to rotate until she was hovering four feet above the bed, facing down towards the bed. Peter stared in a bit of shock as he watched the woman he loves hovering in mid-air above her bed, completely taken over by this Zuul they had read about and now the name Gozer had been brought up again. The guys had to figure out what in the hell was going on. He slowly moved under her until he was sitting at the head of the bed looking up at her.

"Please come down," Peter asked softly, his voice comforting and loving. Zuul reached down to caress his face as soft growls still came from her before a loud barking growl burst out, making him flinch. Just then, Egon and Ray came rushing into the room but immediately stopped at the sight they saw. This allowed Peter to grab his medical bag that had been mixed up with a bunch of Maggie's belongings which still sat in boxes and dug through it until it found what he needed. He quickly readied the needle before sticking it in her arm and pushing the liquid into her. Maggie's eyes began to flutter closed as the drugs took effect and both Ray and Egon held their arms beneath her as she faded to sleep, her magic wearing off for the moment and they lowered her onto the bed. Ray laid her hands on her stomach as he looked down at her in complete shock and confusion, the same expression on Egon's face.

"I just whacked her up with about three hundred CCs of Thorazine. She's gonna take a little nap now but uh, she said she's the gatekeeper. Does this make any sense to you guys?"

"Judging by the residue we've found...I would say Maggie's been possessed by this minion of Gozer..." Egon stated as he stared down at Maggie's face. She looked so different...her eyes were darker around the edges, her lips glossy, her cheeks flushed.

Janine trembled as she held the phone tightly in her grasp.  
"Come on, damn it! One of you answer..." She whispered harshly as she listened to the phone ring and ring and ring. Finally, she got the answering machine to the firehouse and she listened to her own voice about blah blah blah leave a message.  
"You guys! Something is in my apartment! It's some ugly thing with fangs and red eyes, please dear God get here! I'm locked in the bathroom but it's trying to get in, please help me!" She screamed into the phone, hoping that they could hear the machine no matter where they were in the firehouse.

Ray suddenly turned his head when he thought he heard someone's voice.  
"I'll be right back," Ray stated before hurrying out of the room, down the stairs, and right to Janine's desk. He listened to Janine's voice as she left a message and his eyes immediately widened as he listened.  
"Guys!" Ray shouted before vaulting back up the stairs. "You guys! Janine's in trouble, it's the same thing that Maggie described and it's in her apartment!"  
"You guys go, I'll keep her sedated," Peter stated as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and glanced down at Maggie as she continued to sleep, her chest still moving rapidly up and down with her panting.  
"We'll be back as soon as we can," Egon stated before grabbing Ray's arm and pulling him towards the stairs. The two hurried as fast as they could and Ray immediately jumped into the driver's seat of Ecto-1, waiting for Egon to jump in before immediately backing out of the firehouse and hurrying towards Janine's apartment building.  
With Ray's lead foot, they made it there in no time and immediately took the elevator to the 22nd floor by taking the elevator. They both hurried down the hallway to the last door on the left and froze when they saw that it was cracked open. Ray pushed the door open and they slowly made their way into the apartment only to find it completely trashed.  
"Janine?" Egon called out but they received no answer. They continued to call out her name as they made their way through the apartment and finally pushed open the bathroom...only to find it empty. They turned and looked over towards the bedroom door and felt their stomachs fall through the floor when her bedroom door looked like Maggie's bedroom door...the entire outline was covered in slime.  
"It's already got her..." Ray stated, his voice soft and full of worry as he stared at the door. The two made it to the door and knock on it softly.  
"Janine?" Ray asked softly. They both took a step back when the door slowly began to open...and there she was. Janine's stood there with a look on her face that they had never seen before.  
"I'm Vinz Clortho, Keymaster of Gozer. Volguus Sildrohar, Lord of the Sebouillia. Are you the Gatekeeper?" She asked as she stared them both down one at a time. Her short hair was mussed up and she was wearing an outfit similar to the one they had found Maggie wearing. Ray and Egon both looked at one another before looking back at her.  
"Yes...I am..." Ray replied before stepping inside, needing to stall her for as long as he could so Egon could contact Peter. Egon made it over to the phone that was tossed onto the floor in the living room and immediately picked it up to dial Peter's cell phone.  
"Venkman."  
"Peter, it's Egon. We didn't make it in time. Janine's been possessed by the same thing as Maggie. She's calling herself the Keymaster, isn't that what Maggie asked about?"

Peter closed his eyes as he heard Egon's report. Worry for Janine filled his heart as well as his worry for Maggie. The two most important women in his life were possessed and in danger. Janine was the lifeblood of Ghostbusters, and all of them looked after her. There was a sibling-like bond between them. And she and Maggie quickly became friends when she first interviewed her. Now they had to figure something out to save them both.  
He answered Egon, "Yeah she asked me if I was the Keymaster and that we needed to prepare for the arrival of Gozer the Destroyer. If the Keymaster has possessed Janine then we need to keep them apart." Peter couldn't even begin to imagine what will happen if they met up to prepare for Gozer. This wasn't something the Ghostbusters could have ever planned for.  
As he listened to Egon he didn't notice that the panting breaths of Maggie had ceased. He also didn't see her sit up in the bed behind him, now wide awake. She silently grabbed a heavy lamp on the bedside table and smashed it over Peter's head. He crumpled to the ground as Maggie walked out. She could feel that the Keymaster had arrived and it was time to prepare for Gozer.

Maggie made her way through the firehouse, all the way down to the basement where the containment unit sat. Zuul controlled every movement of her body even though Maggie vaguely struggled on the inside, trying to push away the demon residing inside of her body but it easily beat her back down. She had failed physically...and now she was failing mentally. She could only feel the darkness encompassing her, nothing else. She wasn't strong enough to stop this demiGod from using her body as it saw fit. Maggie's hands reached out and yanked down the arm of the power supply to the unit and suddenly an alarm began to ring through the entire firehouse as a red light flashed. Her smile curled into a sneering smile as she made her way out of the firehouse then out of the building.

Peter woke to the sound of a loud alarm blaring, making his head ring worse and worse but he suddenly perked up when he realized what that sound was. He struggled to his feet, saw Maggie was gone, and immediately bolted out of the building before an explosion followed him out the door. Not long after that, the roof of the firehouse exploded and all of the trapped spirits and ghosts in the containment unit were released in a colorful flow into the sky.  
"Woah!" Peter called out as he shielded his face with his arm.

"What happened?!"  
Peter turned and saw Egon and Ray hurrying towards him, Ecto parked behind them. It was Ray who had asked the question first.  
"Where's Maggie!" Egon shouted over the roar of the noise around them as people gathered around and police began pulling up car after car.  
"She's gone! She hit me with the damn lamp, where's Janine?" Peter asked as worry began to churn his stomach.  
"We locked her in her bedroom, she won't be able to get out. God, we have to find Maggie!" Ray replied as he ran his fingers through his hair, panic in his voice, and in his eyes as he looked around, praying to spot her. It didn't take long before the cops asked if they owned the building, they confirmed and were now under arrest.

Maggie made her way down the streets, closing her eyes at times or looking to the skies as she tried to feel where the Keymaster was. She had to...she NEEDED to. It seemed like it took forever but she suddenly stopped moving when she heard an explosion and birds all around her flew into the air with fear. Maggie looked to her right and there it was...the Keymaster was in that building. As people ran out of the building in a complete panic...she made her way inside.

The boys had gone to jail but were lucky that they had the blueprints to Janine's apartment building and both Egon and Ray informed Peter of what was going on. It didn't take long though before they were released and escorted to the major's office where the Major demanded answers.  
"We're talking old testament, Mr. Major. Real wrath of God type stuff. Fire and brimstone coming down from the skies! Rivers and seas boiling!  
Egon chimed in. "Forty years of darkness, earthquakes, volcanoes, the dead rising from the grave!"  
Then Peter, "Human sacrifice! Dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria!"  
"Enough I get the point!" the Major shouted over them. "But what if you're wrong?"  
"If I'm wrong nothing happens, we go to jail, peacefully, quietly, we'll enjoy it. But if I'm right...and we can stop this thing...Lenny...you...will have saved the lives...of millions of registered voters..." Peter stated, his voice quietly by the end. The major looked like he was thinking before he nodded.  
"We've got work to do. Now, what do you need from me?"

Maggie made her way up to Janine's apartment and didn't even have to touch the door. It opened by itself and she looked around. The wall was blown out and Janine was splayed across one of her chairs that used to be her living room. She looked up and over at Maggie.  
"I am the Keymaster..." Janine stated, her voice firm and rough.  
"I am the Gatekeeper..." Maggie purred in response as she swayed her way into the demolished room, the door swinging shut behind her, practically falling off its hinges. Janine rose from her chair and approached Maggie. The two of them...Zuul and Vinz...stared at one another as evil shined in their eyes. The two leaned closer and their lips met in an electrifying kiss that began the unlocking of the gate for Gozer. The sky above the building began to slowly turn darker and darker as thunder and lightning flashed and rolled. Their mouths moved as one together before they slowly parted and turned simultaneously to their left, now facing the stairs...where Janine's refrigerator once stood. It seemed both demons had a way to get into both buildings to get to Maggie and Janine. The two women began to make their way towards the stairs as the lightning flashed and a loud roll of thunder sounded.

A fleet of army humvees loaded down with soldiers preceded the police escort that sandwiched in the Ecto 1 as the three men piled into their car. Peter leaned out of the window and yelled, "Come on let's run some red lights!" His attempt at levity was slightly dampened by his concern for Maggie and Janine. The other two men felt the same and they were filled with the desire to hurry and save the women.  
Approaching the apartment building where Janine lived they saw a billowing cloud of what appeared to be black smoke. It was spreading from the top of the building and had already drawn crowds. Religious types were gathered around praying frantically, others held signs condemning the world to its a, and still, others were pointing and taking pictures...it's New York after all. As they pulled up the building the surrounding crowds cheered. Peter forced a smile on his face and knew this could be an opportunity to raise morale. He strode towards the cheering crowds.  
"Hello, New York!" Reaching over her grabbed a few hands and laid kisses on the back of some of them. Peter moved over to Ray and grabbing his arm and lifted it in the air, "Dr. Ray Stanz ladies and gentlemen, the heart of the Ghostbusters!" They moved to the back of the Ecto 1 to retrieve their proton packs with Peter shouting, "Gotta run! Have a date with a ghost!" As they strapped on he donned a serious look and said to Ray and Egon, "No matter what happens let's be professional," in a lower voice he whispered, "Let's get our best girl....and our lover back." Referring to Janine and Maggie respectively.  
A silence fell over the crowd as they stared at the lightning flashing at the top of the building. Ray shouted over the roar, "I think we're gonna have to put in a little overtime on this!" Suddenly the ground began to shake and crumble pitching the men to the ground.

The men managed to climb out of the hole they had fallen into when the ground began to crack into giant pieces and the crowd went wild.   
"There they are!" one woman shouted.  
The men made it to their feet and shook off.  
"There's no way we were prepared for that," Peter stated with irritation before holding his hands up to the crowd. "It's alright...it's alright, we can handle it, we can take it, they wanna play rough!" Peter shouted to the crowd. "You wanna play rough?"  
"Yeah!" both Ray and Egon shouted in return.  
"Let's go!" Peter shouted as he put his hand in, then the other two followed. They threw their hands down as a group before turning and hurrying into the building. It took them a while to climb the stairs since none of the electricity was working in the building...which meant no elevator.  
"Twenty-two...is this it?" Ray asked, out of breath.  
"Yup..." Peter replied from behind. The men walked into the hallway, Ray leaning against it as they all caught their breath.  
"Art Deco, very nice," Egon muttered.  
"Where is it?" Ray asked.  
"At the end of the hall," Peter replied. Once the men made their way to Janine's door, all Ray had to do was touch it and it fell over into the room. The men looked around in complete astonishment.  
"I swear it didn't look like this when we left," Ray pointed out to Peter as they all looked around.  
"Pretty sure we would have remembered to mention this kind of destruction," Egon added as he looked around as well.  
Ray made his way to the archway that would have lead to the kitchen but now it was a dark room with a staircase on the other side.  
"Hey, where do these stairs go?" Ray asked. Peter made his way over to him, looked at the stairs then looked back at Ray.  
"They go up," He replied nonchalantly before the three of them made their way towards the stairs. Loud thunder and lightning flashed from where ever was at the top of those stairs but the men gathered their courage and made their way up. Once at the top, they couldn't help but stare in shock as they watched both Maggie and Janine standing on short pillars, their bodies jolting as electrical currents coursed through them and connected to the building.  
"Maggie!" Ray shouted before all three of them shouted in shock and blocked their eyes when a loud flash happened. When they looked up...Maggie and Janine were no longer there. In their place stood two ugly dog-like creatures...just as Maggie had explained. Both Maggie and Janine jumped off their pillars and hurried up the bright white stairs that now looked to be another dimension of some sort...the gate was opened. Maggie jumped up on one side while Janine jumped up on the other side. The men slowly made their way in front of the opened gate and watched as the doors to the large ice-like structure began to open.  
"It's a girl..." Ray stated with surprise as they watched. She made her way over and slowly brushed her hand along Maggie's head.  
"It's Gozer," Egon stated.  
"I thought Gozer was a man?" Peter asked.  
"It's whatever it wants to be," Egon replied.  
"Well whatever it is, it's gotta get by us," Peter stated with confidence.  
"Right," Ray replied with a smirk.  
"....go get her, Ray!" Peter shouted.  
Ray slowly looked back to his friend with a glare before turning and sighing heavily. He walked up a few steps.  
"Gozer the Gozarian?" He called out, grabbing her attention. "Good evening...as a duly designated representative of the city...county, and state of New York, I order you to cease any and all supernatural activity and return forthwith to your place of origin or to the nearest convenient parallel dimension!"  
Peter practically rolled his eyes.  
"That oughta do it, thanks very much, Ray," Peter replied sarcastically.  
"Are you a God?" Gozer asked in a menacing voice.  
Ray paused and looked back at Peter and Egon, unsure then turned back to her.  
"No..." He replied.  
"Then...DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE" Gozer growled as she hurled her arms out, jolts of electricity shoving them men closer and closer to the edge of the building.

Maggie could feel Zuul completely possessing her, holding her down mentally as she struggled to regain control of her body but it was useless. She felt fear and terror consuming her as she thought of Ray, Peter, and Egon...God, what was happening? What was this Gozer doing to them? She prayed to God or whoever was a high power to give them the strength they needed to defeat this thing...and save her. She wasn't ready to die...she had so much to live for...she had the love of Peter, Egon, and Ray and she had so much love to give them in return...this couldn't be the end. It just couldn't!

Gozer's attack ended as suddenly as it began. Slowly the three men dragged themselves to their feet. Peter glared over at Ray, "Ray when someone asks you if you're a God you say...YES!" He straightened up as Ray nodded sheepishly, "All right, this chick is toast!" The three Ghostbusters lined themselves up and slowly began to march towards Gozer. Peter shouted out, "Grab your stick!"   
The three grabbed the nozzle of their proton packs and shouted, "Holding!"  
Peter called, "Heat 'em up!"  
The three flipped a switch and responded, "Smokin'"  
Once again he shouted, "Make 'em hard"  
Locking their weapons they called, "Ready!" Peter glared at the ghost who had caused Maggie and Janine's possession and said, "Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown." Firing their proton packs Gozer leaped over them and came to rest on the edge of the roof. They turned to face her.  
Peter sighed, "Nimble little minx isn't she?" They walked towards her again and Egon spoke, "We need to go full stream." Peter glared at Gozer again and shouted, "Aim for the flattop!" As they fired again Gozer appeared to dissolve and vanish. The men stood still for a moment waiting then as they walked forward Peter snarked, "That wasn't so hard."  
As Egon inspected the area where Gozer was last seen Ray spoke up, "We neutranized it. You understand what that means? A complete particle reversal!" Peter said triumphantly, "We have the tools and we have the talent! It's Miller time!"

“Ray...this looks extraordinarily bad...” Egon commented as he held up one of his meters.  
“Oh no...” Ray muttered as he gazed at the meter as well.  
“What?” Peter asked with concern. No one answered but the three men slowly began looking up at the building as cracking noises began. The building beneath them began to vibrate and tremble as pieces of the building came crashing down.  
“Look out!” Egon shouted before pulling both Ray and Peter down onto the steps to take cover as large and small pieces of concrete fell around them.  
“Sub-creatures! Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, the Traveller has come! Choose and perish!” the voice of Gozer sounded from the very top of the building where a bright light danced with the dark clouds hovering above.  
“What do you mean choose? We don't understand!” Ray shouted back.  
“Choose! Choose the form of the destructor!” Gozer shouted back.  
“Oh, I get it! Ooooh very cute. Whatever we think of. If we think of J. Edgar Hoover, J. Edgar Hoover will appear and destroy us okay so empty your heads, don't think of anything, we've only got one shot at this!” Peter implored.  
“The choice is made!” Gozer shouted.  
“Whoa ho ho whoooa!” Peter shouted as he turned to point up at the evil voice.  
“The traveler has come!” Gozer shouted without acknowledgment.  
“Nobody choosed anything! Did you choose anything?” Peter stated before asking Egon.  
“No!” Egon replied sternly.  
“I didn't choose anything!” Peter shouted back up to the voice before suddenly...the two men slowly turned to face Ray.  
“I couldn't help it...it just popped in there...” Ray stated, almost helplessly.  
“What...what just popped in there?” Peter asked with agitation.  
“I...I...I tried to think-” Ray began.  
“Look!” Egon shouted before hurrying towards the edge of the building.  
“It can't be!” Ray shouted as he hurried along.  
“What is it?” Peter demanded.  
“It can't be!” Ray repeated with disbelief,  
“What did you do Ray?” Peter demanded once more.  
“Oh shit!” Egon muttered once his eyes laid on their discovery just as Ray and Peter made it to the ledge as well. The three men watched through a few building structures as something very large looked as though it were walking down the street. Peter stared in shock for a moment before turning to look at Ray with a face that clearly stated 'Seriously?'  
“It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man,” Ray confirmed just as the giant Marshmallow Man came around the corner and into the streets. Cars immediately screeched to a stop, people began running and screaming as this giant thing slowly made its way down the street.  
“Well there's something you don't see every day,” Peter commented.  
“Tried to think of the most harmless thing...something I loved from my childhood...something that could never ever possibly destroy us...Mr. Stay Puft...” Ray stated as he stared at the giant Man.  
“Nice thinkin' Ray,” Peter replied with sweet sarcasm.  
“We used to roast Stay Puft Marshmallows by the fire at Camp Waconda...”  
“Ray has gone bye-bye Egon, what've you got left?” Peter asked as he turned to his other man in arms and lover.  
“Sorry Venkman...I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought...” Egon replied as he stared.  
Mr. Stay Puft made his way closer to the building before he slowly lifted his head to look up at the Ghostbusters, his forehead wrinkling as he looked up at them with an evil smile.  
“Mother puss bucket...” Peter swore as he saw that menacing face.  
Mr. Stay Puft came closer and stomped on a church in the process.  
“Nobody steps on a church in my town!” Peter shouted.  
“One...two...three...roast him!” Ray shouted before the three men all shot off their neutrona wands straight at him. Mr. Stay Puft growled out in pain and anger as the beams made him stumble back, setting the entire front of his body on fire. He then stumbled forward against the building and the flames rose high enough to reach the men. They immediately darted away from the edge and took cover in a corner to regroup.  
“Funny us going out like this, killed by a hundred-foot marshmallow man...” Ray commented.  
“We've been going about this all wrong, this Mr. Stay Puft is okay, he's a sailor, he's in New York, we get this guy laid, we won't have any trouble,” Peter replied, always the one with a smartass comment at the wrong time.  
As they spoke, Mr. Stay Puft began to climb the building to get to them.  
“I have a radical idea! The door swings both ways, we can reverse the particle flow through the gate,” Egon stated confidently.  
“How?” Ray asked.  
“We'll cross the streams...” Egon stated hesitantly.  
“Excuse me, Egon! You said crossing the streams was bad,” Peter reminded him.  
“Cross the streeeeams...” Ray muttered as he thought of the horrible consequences.  
“Your gonna endanger us, you're gonna endanger our girlfriend...our irreplaceable Maggie who never did anything to hurt us before she became a dog,” Peter states as he stares Egon down.  
“Not necessarily, there's definitely a very slim chance we'll survive,” Egon replied before all three of the men exchanged glances with one another in thought.  
Peter suddenly reached up to gently tap Ray on the cheek.  
“I love this plan, I'm excited to be a part of it. Let's do it!” Peter stated excitedly even though excitement was the furthest emotion he was feeling.  
The three men ran as fast as they could out of their hiding spot and back up in front of the steps that lead to Gozer's gate.  
“Hurry!” Egon called to the other two as Mr. Stay Puft began getting closer.  
“See ya on the other side Ray,” Peter commented as he looked to his left at his long-time best friend and lover before turning back to look forward and shooting off his proton stream.  
“Nice working with you, Dr. Venkman,” Ray replied with a boyish smile as he looked at one of the men he loved so dearly. He then turned and shot off his stream as well and the two slowly moved their wands until they were crossing.  
“Let's turn em' on, Spengler!” Ray shouted. Egon did and began moving closer.  
“Cross them now!” Ray shouted as all three of them moved closer. Once all three were combined. The stream became one large one that shot into the gates that Gozer had opened and the three men shook with the force of trying to keep the streams together as they fought against them like writhing snakes.  
“It's gonna blow! Let's get out of here!” Peter shouted as the doors to the other realm began to close. As they ran for cover, the gates exploded with giant flames, immediately liquefying Mr. Stay Puft as he looked on with a shocked expression.  
Maggie felt as though her head were swimming...she felt dizzy and weak...and she couldn't move. She weakly tried to move but found that she couldn't. Was she dead? Did Ray, Peter, and Egon stop this monster and at least save themselves? She knew she could die happy knowing that they were alright. She tried to move once more and suddenly felt a cool breeze blow across her fingers. She was trapped inside of something! And she could feel that there was a way out. She whimpered with both fear and out of weakness as she tried to free herself from her confines...but she couldn't. Suddenly she felt pushing, pounding, and pulling on whatever she was trapped inside of...and then suddenly the summer air wafted across her face as she desperately tried to open her eyes.  
“Maggie!” She heard...all three voices...Ray...Peter...Egon...all saying her name over and over at different times as she felt her body being pulled away from her hard encasement. She groaned on an exhale as her eyes finally fluttered open. She felt so lost and confused but when her eyes connected with those sweet chocolate brown eyes of Ray, she felt tears sting her eyes.  
“Ray...” She whispered as she weakly reached up to touch his face. Then she saw Peter as he helped support her weight as they slid her out of the charred remnants of Zuul. “Peter...” She whispered. And then there he was. Egon immediately slid his hands to her neck then shoulders as his eyes scanned over her searching for injuries. “Egon...” She whispered, feeling weak.  
Behind them, the charred figure of Vinz Clortho began to crack open as well.  
“Guys, get Janine out of there!” Ray shouted when he saw the movement behind them. Peter and Egon hurried over to help Janine out.  
“Where am I...” Maggie whispered as her arms reached up to wrap around Ray's neck as he scooped her into his arms, even though he was covered in marshmallow.  
“It's okay...everything's gonna be okay,” Ray stated as he clutched her to him. Maggie felt her head rest against his chest and she sighed a weak exhale as she listened to the sound of his rapidly beating heart.  
“Please...please tell me...you guys...are alright...” Maggie whispered weakly.  
“Shhhh, save your strength, it's okay. We're alright,” Ray replied as he carried her towards the others. Egon was holding onto Janine who was just as weak and confused as Maggie.  
“Let's get them back to the firehouse,” Peter suggested as he led the way, marking a clear path for the others to walk.

The next thing Maggie knew, they were all out of the building and on the street where people were screaming “Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters!” She was wrapped in a large blanket given to her by one of the paramedics, as was Janine. The boys waved to the crowd as they ushered both girls into Ecto. Ray jumped into the driver's seat as he always did then Egon, Peter, Maggie, and Janine all slid into the back seat. Janine leaned again Egon while Maggie leaned against Peter. Ray had to slowly back Ecto up with the help of some police officers, not wanting to hit any of the people as they excitedly cheered for them, thanking them for what they did. Once Ray was clear, Ecto pulled away from the chaotic scene and headed back to headquarters.

They arrived at the firehouse and parked the Ecto 1. Peter met the Mayor at the door who arrived with the police convoy and softly asked for three days without ceremony, press meetings, or anything. The Mayor agreed and promised a police presence to keep people away from their headquarters. Thanking him he went inside with the others. He locked their doors and disconnected the phone.  
Janine seemed to be trembling and shaking from her ordeal and after a moment she agreed to be sedated by Peter. Asleep on a futon in her office. Peter rejoined Ray and Egon upstairs as they persuaded Maggie to shower and then meet them out here. The three men quickly showered to remove the marshmallow. Eventually, they sat in the bedroom with towels around their waists.   
The door opened and Maggie walked out of the bathroom nude. She saw the three of them and ran to them. Landing in Ray's lap, who was in the center, Egon and Peter wrapped their arms around the pair. They sat there as one being for a moment just reveling in the feeling of being with each other again.  
"I thought we lost you forever Mags..." Ray said softly. Peter and Egon tightened their grip on them reflecting the sentiment.  
Maggie held onto them tightly and she felt tears prick her eyes when she heard Ray's soft confession of his fears.  
"I'm so sorry...I tried everything I could to stop Zuul but...I was completely helpless...it was like being violated. I...I could feel Zuul and hear a voice, taunting me that you three were going to be dead and that I was going to help that happen...I couldn't stop it..." Maggie said softly as she tightened her hold on them. What mattered the most was that they were safe and she had to remember that.

"I love you all more than anything in this world...this made me realize just how much you mean to me," She said softly. She closed her eyes and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of their bodies against her's, a comfort that told her that everyone was alright. She bit her bottom lip and slipped out of their embrace so she could stand and look at them, from one to the other, to the other.  
"The three of you risked your lives not only to save the city...but to save me..." She said softly as her hands fidgeted in from of her. "Egon...Ray...Peter...I love you with every beat of my heart...and I want to do everything that I can to be everything that you want and that you need. I...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Without the three of you...I feel empty...I feel incomplete..." She said softly, pouring out her emotions to the three beautiful men sitting before her.

In a flash, the three men were on their feet and went to Maggie. They joined hands and then swung around to keep Maggie in the center of the triangle they formed. Egon spoke first, "For years Maggie it was just the three of us. Going through life together. Through all the good and the bad. The three of us formed this triangle and for a long time, we were content. But look where you are. In the center of our triangle."  
Ray went next, "There is nothing more important in our lives than you. You are the center of our universe now and we love you with every beat of our hearts. The moment you were taken we vowed to make sure that you were brought home safely."  
Peter spoke finally and they closed in to hold Maggie, "Don't you dare think that you're responsible for what happened to Zuul. You're the one who was victimized. We're here for you now and we will protect you. You're part of our lives now, and we love you."

Maggie listened to all three men and felt tears well in her eyes as she felt all three of them move closer to her. She didn't understand how she could be enough for all three of them but she thanked God that they felt as though she was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Could you guys move the beds together?" She asked softly. They paused for a moment but then did as she asked, pushing all three of their beds together to form one large one before she moved onto them and laid in the middle.  
"Come lay with me," She requested softly. The men didn't hesitate and immediately joined her on the bed. They worked together to pull the blankets up and over their bodies and Maggie immediately snuggled into their warmth as she let herself be comforted and calmed at their closeness.  
A few days had passed since the incident with Gozer and the Ghostbusters had been shut down since then to regroup after everything they had gone through. Maggie was making her way back to the firehouse with her arms full of two bags of groceries, her mind occupied by the three loves of her life.  
"Miss Fields! Miss Fields! What was it like being tangled up in the Ghostbusters mess?"  
"What happened up on that roof? Were you in danger?"  
"Is it true that you are romantically involved with one of your employers?"  
"Miss Fields, can you tell us anything?"  
Maggie was momentarily stunned as she was surrounded by news reporters, large video cameras, and flashes from photographers. She looked around frantically and tried her best to push through them to get to the front door.  
"No comment!" She shouted over their own shouting voices and the clicking sounds of their cameras. She quickly hurried into the firehouse and immediately pushed the door shut which caused her to lose her grip on the bags of groceries which then scattered all over the floor. She growled in frustration before locking the front door securely then turning and getting down onto her knees to start picking up the fallen groceries.  
"Damn vultures..." She mumbled as she picked up the items and started putting them back in the bags.  
"Hey Mags, what happened?"  
She looked up and saw Peter hurrying over to her.  
"Damn reporters won't go the hell away. God, they'll do anything to get a comment just so they can make up stories in their stupid tabloids. Now they're even asking if I'm having a relationship with my 'employers', how the hell would they even know that anyway?" Maggie asked irritably before sighing softly. She stopped picking up the items and sat down on her backside. "I'm sorry, Peter...I just don't know how you guys deal with all of that..."  
"Well, the camera can't resist this face so I'm used to it by now," Peter commented, making a smile spread across her face before she laughed softly. Peter slowly crawled towards her until he crawled over her and she slowly leaned back until she was laying on the ground.  
"Is that so?" She asked with a soft giggle. "I think I know someone who loves this face even more than the cameras." She bit her bottom lip when Peter smirked down at her with that telltale smirk and before she knew it, he was hovering over her then leaned down and pressed his lips to her's. Maggie immediately slipped her arms around his neck and eagerly accepted his kiss, parting her lips to allow him access to her mouth. She didn't care that they were out in plain sight nor did she care that they were laying on the floor. Peter was taking her mind away from the chaos going on outside of the front door and she was enjoying getting lost in his touch.  
Peter eagerly slipped his tongue into Maggie's mouth and groaned as her tongue began battling him for dominance. They pressed their bodies tightly together and their hands began roaming. Peter slipped one between them and his hand practically glided over her amazing breasts and tight stomach. His other hand slid down her back and caressed her amazing backside. Her hands meanwhile slipped over his shoulders and biceps.   
As passionate as their kisses were they slid to a stop. Maggie had a blissful smile on her face that Peter absolutely loved. With a grin, he helped her up, and then they both began to pick up the spilled groceries. In a domestic comfort, the two of them began putting things where they belonged. It was quite a relaxing morning. Storing the bags to be used later, Maggie asked where the other two were.  
"They decided to accompany Janine on an apartment hunting venture. She needed a new place since she probably won't get the security deposit back. Highly doubt gateways to the paranormal are in the lease agreement." Maggie laughed as Peter leaned against the counter looking at Maggie. He had a contemplative look on his face.  
"Want to come on a trip with me? It'll help take your mind off of things." Maggie smiled and nodded. Together they headed out of the back door of the firehouse where thankfully there were no reporters. They climbed into one of their regular cars and headed out. As they drove Maggie couldn't help but laugh at Peter's attempt to sing "Oops I Did It Again." Eventually, they came to a store titled V.I.P. Very Intimate Pleasures. A massive blush covered her face as she looked at Peter who had a lecherous grin on his face.  
"Come along Mags," He said as he climbed out of the car.  
Maggie's face burned with a flush of embarrassment. Had Peter seriously brought her here? She had never been in an adult store before regardless of how hard some of her college friends had tried to get her to go. They were more like acquaintances than friends. Her studies had always come first and foremost. She slid out of the car then hurried to grab Peter's arm and loop it with hers. She could hear him chuckle softly because of her nervousness.  
"How are you today?" a girl asked from behind the desk, greeting them.  
"Good, thank you," Maggie replied before she looked around and took in her surroundings. "Oh my god, Peter," She whispered before burying her face in his shoulder.  
"Let's bring home some surprises for the others," Peter said cheerfully as if it was to spite her embarrassment. He led her around the store and soon she grew a bit more comfortable as her curiosities got the better of her. Soon, she had let go of Peter and was looking at all of the different things that were for sale. She lingered in the section that had the most provocative little outfits she had ever seen, some were more her style than others she supposed...if she even had a style when it came to this kind of clothing. She peeked over her shoulder and saw Peter checking out some of the possible toys that could be purchased like handcuffs, whips, gags, paddles, and other contraptions that looked like they were meant to tie someone up. There was so much to look at and she had to admit that she was extremely interested in seeing everything there was to see. She continued looking around and chose a few outfits but stealthily asked the lady behind the counter if she could hide them while she continued looking. She wanted the guys to be surprised. She made her way over to Peter and slipped her arm back in his.  
"Find anything you like?" She asked before turning her gaze over to the items in front of her.  
"What about this?" She asked as she picked up a little black blindfold.  
"I was thinking something more like this," Peter stated as he picked up a white box. Maggie moved over to see closer and whacked him on the arm as she looked around with embarrassment.  
"This thing is called a Sex Swing! Peter!" She whispered harshly as her cheeks burned. "It's not like we can just hang that in a doorway and go at it where ANYONE could walk by."  
"Well, the only people that could walk by would be Ray and Egon...well, unless Janine is still doing paperwork," Peter stated nonchalantly, that devious grin on his face.  
"Oh my god," Maggie groaned as she dropped her face into one of her hands. "You buy whatever you want, how about that? It's your money and I can't stop you," She giggled before walking away to look at other items. She suddenly slid her cell phone out of her pocket when it started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, is this Ms. Maggie Fields?" a voice asked.  
"Yes, this is she," She replied as her brows furrowed with confusion.  
"Ms. Fields, my name is Walter Peck. I'm with the Department of Environmental Protection Agency in the third district. If you have a minute, I'd like to ask you a few questions about the recent events that took place involving your employers as well as the destruction of an apartment building on Central Park West."  
'Oh, shit...' Maggie thought as her grip on her phone tightened with nervousness.  
"I'm actually out at the moment doing some errands for...my employers. Could I give you a call once I finish up?" She asked politely.  
"Of course, the number I'm calling from now is my office number. If you could call before five this afternoon, I would greatly appreciate it," He stated.  
"I will. Thank you."  
Once Maggie hung up the phone, she turned and looked over at Peter who was holding a few things in his hands. The DEP? What did they want with the Ghostbusters? They were the ones that saved this entire Earth from utter destruction...and also saved her life as well as Janine's.  
"Maybe it's just some follow-ups," She whispered to herself, hoping it was nothing bad.  
"All set?"  
Maggie looked up and smiled into Peter's eyes before reaching up to press her lips to his.  
"All set, let's head home," She replied before following Peter to the counter.  
Peter and Maggie stood at the counter. They had a brief tussle about who paid for it, which ended in Peter paying but after the cashier rang up the items in secret. Peter was forced to stand in a corner and sulk while the items were rung up and bagged. When he came back Maggie and the cashier burst into laughter at his puppy dog expression. It was so out of place in the store that they couldn't help it. They ended up leaving with Maggie still giggling.  
As they climbed into the car and headed for the firehouse Maggie chose to sing along with the Broadway songs they found on their Sirius radio. Peter couldn't help but beam at her voice, especially with the Beauty and the Beast songs. When she sang her face adopted a look of serenity. Peter was happy to see that her experience with Gozer hadn't changed her. They wanted Maggie just the way she was.  
Arriving back at the firehouse they had just entered when the Ecto 1 came flying into their parking spot. Egon and Ray leaped from the car and started slamming shut doors and locking them. Panicked looks covered their faces as they peered out of the windows. Peter stepped forward, "Hey frightened bunnies...what's going on?"  
The two scared men looked around wildly. Egon spoke first, "There...the call came in for the bust at NYU...we got there and we were directed to the sorority house..and when we got there..." Maggie's eyes narrowed as she began to suspect what happened. Ray continued and stated, "There was no bust...it was a false alarm...the whole sorority was there....naked...and they all wanted a piece of the Ghostbusters...we barely made it out in time!" Peter burst out laughing before stopping as he saw the look on Maggie's face.  
Maggie felt her blood boil at the thought of a bunch of women trying to get their hands on her men! She had never been in a fight her entire life but she sure as hell felt like kicking the shit out of some big breasted blondes who were only in college because their daddy's paid their way through. She handed her back from V.I.P to Peter and immediately began striding towards the front door.  
"Mags, where are you going?" Peter called out to her.  
"To beat the shit out of some bitches that need to be put in their place!" She replied as she shoved the door open.  
"Oh, shit..." Peter muttered before all three men ran after her.  
She didn't make it very far down the sidewalk before the men caught up to her.  
"Trust me, nothing happened. We got out of there as soon as we realized what was going on," Ray stated as he rested his hands on her shoulders.  
"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the fact that they think your business is a fucking booty call!" She shouted before shoving through them and continuing on her way. They blocked her way again.  
"Mags, it's no big deal. Just let it go," Peter pleaded as he stood in front of her this time.  
"No!" She replied angrily. Who the hell did they think they were calling up a business and fooling them into coming so they could try and get their rocks off with them. They belonged to her! And only her!  
"Maggie!"  
Maggie stopped when Egon shouted her name. He was never one to raise his voice...ever. She stopped and turned to look at him.  
He made his way up to her and stared down at her with a stern expression.  
"You know just as well as I do that if you go in there and start fighting those...girls...then they'll want to know who you are and why you're so angry. I doubt your ready to disclose our relationship to the world...a world that would not understand the bond that we all share..." Egon stated, his voice soft but also firm.  
Maggie sighed angrily, knowing that Egon was right. She couldn't just claim that all three of them were her boyfriends. That would fly over like the devil in church. She still felt angry and wanted to bitch slap all of them for the uncomfortable position they had put her loves through. Perhaps she would visit them tomorrow when they were off on a job. She was sure her 4.0 GPA could help her think of a reason to give them that didn't jeopardize their relationship or their reputation in the media. She didn't want them to attract anymore press than they already were.  
"Fine..." She muttered before walking past them and heading back to the front door of the firehouse. Once inside she grabbed the bags that she and Peter had brought back from V.I.P then headed up the stairs.  
"Dinner will be ready in two hours so wash up and be ready," She called down to them, knowing she needed the time to cook so she could cool off.  
The three guys watched Maggie head upstairs with matching bemused expressions. Peter spoke up, "Wash up? What are we a bunch of dwarves working in a mine?" The men chuckled but Ray and Egon burst into laughter when a voice drifted down the stairs, "You did NOT just compare me to Snow White!" Laughing a little more they met in the pool room and began discussing how to upgrade their equipment for a while.  
Mouths began to water as the delicious smells began to fill the firehouse. Maggie liked to cook in privacy as it allowed her to focus on it. That way she could make slight adjustments when all her attention was focused on the food. Plus it worked out because the guys were able to eat delicious food and praise Maggie's skills. So they obediently washed their hands and headed upstairs.  
After eating the amazing meal Maggie cooked and praising her for it. The men cleaned up while Maggie went into her room. They finished putting the dishes away and headed down to the living room to lounge on the couch.  
Maggie was in her room, already dressed in the red lingerie she had bought. She finished styling her hair with a few added curls and just a hint of makeup. With her red hair hanging in waves down her back and the red lingerie on, she had to admit that she did look pretty good. She had never paid much attention to her appearance when it came to makeup and expensive clothing. This was the first time she had bought something to wear that she was sure wasn't going to last long before it was on the floor. She smiled at her reflection before grabbing the bag that held the other things she had purchased. She silently snuck out of her room and into the guy's room before placing the bag behind the door then sneaking back into her bedroom. Luckily they were occupied. She slipped into a pair of red heels that she had packed away, another thing she rarely wore, before opening her door and slowly making her way down the hallway then into the large living space. Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way around the corner. The red lace lingerie on her body made her feel sexy as she made her way into their sights and yet they were too caught up in conversation or the television to notice. She smirked at them as she moved to lean her arm against one of the support beams in the room that ran from ceiling to floor.  
"Are you boys just going to sit there and watch TV?" She asked, her voice practically a purr as she stared at them. The response she received was one that she would never forget and would relish forever. All three of them turned to give her their attention and immediately looked as though they were witnessing God. Their jaws dropped open. Peter licked his lips in her direction, Ray looked as though he was unable to take a deep breath, and Egon was staring at her with those intense eyes that left her feeling weak at the knees. The three of them all knew just how to make her feel as though she were the only woman on Earth, more special than any gold, jewels, or other treasures.  
"I thought we could have some...time together..." She purred before taking her bottom lip between her teeth, looking at them one by one with her heated gaze.  
The three men hadn't expected this. They had originally intended to laze about for the evening. Especially after Maggie's amazing meal. That thought was now banished and all three knew that this would be a long night, but they'd fall asleep satisfied. They couldn't confirm but in their hearts, they knew that Maggie felt the exact same way. She was breathtaking in her outfit. The heels accentuated her long legs and the way her red hair shone in the light...she was truly a vision.  
Ray felt lightheaded as all the blood rushed from his brain and went south. He tried to compose himself but couldn't focus. All his attention was on Maggie. He felt like she invaded his senses. The way she looked right now and the way she talked...he could almost smell her unique scent and feel her skin under his body. His mouth-watering as he recalled how she tasted. He wanted more...immediately.  
Anyone who saw Egon at first glance would be blushing like mad if they could see the mental images rushing through his brain. Who would think that the book smart, science-loving geek would know such lewd and erotic acts? Let alone picture himself doing them with this gorgeous woman and the other two men in his life. He was ready for more and wanted it now!  
Peter was immediately rock hard and ready to take action. It seemed that Maggie was the one taking the initiative tonight. And to see her assertiveness was extremely erotic. Plus her seductive attitude was driving him crazy. He wanted to see how far she would take being assertive and maybe a little dominant, so he looked at the other two and seeing that they weren't able to talk, stood, and said, "What did you have in mind Mags? Parcheesi? A rousing game of Scrabble? You'll have to tell us...EXACTLY what you want...otherwise we won't figure it out."  
Maggie smirked at Peter's words, knowing that he was playing a game with her. She knew what he was getting at and she couldn't help but wonder if he knew what she had bought while his back was turned. But how could he? Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way over them, standing in front of the television so she was right before them.  
"Tell you what I want, Peter? Alright...if that's the case...I want all three of you...in the bunk room...now..." She stated before she let her pink tongue slowly dart out to wet her lips before biting on her bottom lip. "Now why don't you all be good and do as I want." Maggie's voice was a purr as she spoke and she felt an overwhelming sense of power and arousal when the three of them got off the couch and made their way to the bunkroom, seeming to walk faster than usual. She followed them and once they were all in the room, she shut the door behind her, making sure to flick the lock. She made her way over to them and walked in front of them one by one, eyeing them from head to toe before stopping in front of Egon. She looked up at him with a smirk on her face before reaching up and sliding her hands up his chest then back down down his grey suit pants. She hummed softly with satisfaction as she slowly groped him and immediately felt him hardening for her.  
"You know...my Egon...this means that tonight...the control belongs to me..." She purred as she reached up onto her tiptoes to whisper those words in his ear, but the others could still hear her words. She heard him groan softly and removed her hand before moving in front of Ray. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips before letting the tip of her tongue slowly trace those beautiful pouty lips of his.  
"Hmmm...sweet as always..." She said seductively before moving on to Peter. She smirked up at him since he was already smirking down at her.  
"Nice choice," He commented as he eyed her from head to toe.  
"Why thank you..." She purred as she slid her hands over his chest then slowly began to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time. She licked her lips at his exposed chest and stomach, feeling her insides tingle. God, she wanted all of them right now but she wanted to please them and she knew that this would hopefully be enjoyable for them.  
"Does anyone have an issue with me being in charge?" She asked the three of them, her eyebrows raised in question.  
Egon's self-control was about to burst. Within their relationship, he tended to be the dominant one. Having that type of control worked well in his life. Plus it was the ultimate form of trust. The other men in his life, and Maggie since she had joined, placed their faith in him to deliver ultimate pleasure and not to go too far. Now he was placing his trust in Maggie to take control. Could he trust her? The answer to that was obviously, YES.  
Ray's head was swimming. He knew that Maggie was truly taking a step in her sexuality. Previously she was a virgin who had been totally inexperienced, and now she was seducing the three of them. Exposing her dominant side...and ready to take control of tonight. It sent jolts through him and he couldn't wait to see what she did next.  
Peter felt like jumping for joy. She had turned his attempt at being coy against him and quickly asserted that she was in charge. He loved it! The outfit she was wearing was obviously something she got at VIP. He had no idea what else she bought in secret, but he couldn't wait. Instead, he spoke out loud, in unison with the other two, "Yes Miss!"  
Maggie felt her body surge with confidence at the reactions she received from the three of them but as she looked at them, she felt her courage begin to waver slightly. What if she couldn't take control? What if she wasn't good enough at this? For Egon, he was sexually dominant automatically. He probably never gave it a second thought...but Maggie? She was used to surrendering her body to these men and learning from their lovemaking sessions. She could see that they were excited about this turn of events and she could only pray that she could please them...she also hoped that she wouldn't scare them away or freak them out once she took out the other item she had purchased in the bag near the door.  
"Now...I'm new at this whole...taking control thing..." Maggie said slowly as she made her way over to the door, her high heels clicking against the hardwood floor with every step. She slowly bent down to pick up the bag, feeling her cheeks flush with a bit of embarrassment as she tried to stifle a giggle. Her backside was in perfect view for them and she could practically FEEL their eyes on her. She stood and carried the bag over, moving slowly as her eyes feasted on her beautiful men...one by one. She let the bag swing teasingly from her fingers from side to side before tossing the bag down onto the bed closest to them.  
"I bought something for us all to play with..." She said slowly, trying to sound as innocent as well as devious as she could all at once. "It's just a little something that I thought we may all be interested in trying...if my boys are up for the experience, of course..." She bit her bottom lip and noticed Egon's breathing change. She knew what that meant. He was itching...itching to grab her and throw her against the wall before burying himself inside of her but he was holding himself back. She was quite impressed with his willpower. But then again, this was Dr. Egon Spengler, the man with the greatest poker face and the one who was "always serious" as he liked to say. But of course, she and the other men knew better. She licked her lips before looking down at the VIP bag before looking back from Egon, to Ray, to Peter.  
"Is there anyone who feels brave enough to open the bag?" She purred as she took a few steps back from them, letting one hand rest on her hip as she let the fingers of her other hand play with her lower lip before taking one of her fingertips between her teeth. She kept her best "control" facade on even though she was so nervous inside. What if the guys didn't like the idea of her wearing...one of those things? What if they thought it was a horrible idea and didn't want to even try? She felt a moment of doubt creep up on her but it was something she had thought about before buying it and she could only hope it wasn't a mistake.  
The three men looked at each other, then at the bag, then at Maggie, and back to each other. As one they lunged for the bag and tore it apart to find out what was in it. Peter came up victorious and found a harness attached to a sizeable black dildo. A strapon! The three of them had never done anything like this. Yet it was a fantasy they all had. The three men had always been together but they never found a woman who could accept their relationship. Granted they had never tried. But now they had the ultimate possibility to fulfill a fantasy.  
Peter himself was giddy, as a result, he began poking Ray in the stomach with the dildo. With a fake Yoda-voice, he said, "Hmm bend over you will!" Afterward, he began laughing. Egon smirked and chuckled as well. Ray was about to but then he saw Maggie's reaction.  
Her face was burning the same shade of red as her hair. She also ducked her head and shifted where she stood. Ray understood instantly, she was embarrassed and nervous! Maggie was a virgin until the three of them! She must be digging deep into her sexuality to give her strength and courage tonight. And Peter's remark could have destroyed the confidence she dug up. He needed to act fast to help her.  
Stepping forward he slapped Peter in the back of the head, "Apologize to our Mistress! You disrespected her!" Giving him a hard stare Ray inclined his head toward Maggie. Egon looked over as well and instantly understood. Peter glanced over puzzled but then the realization hit him as well. As a group, the three of them knelt in front of Maggie where Peter spoke again.  
"I'm sorry Mistress. I spoke out of turn and will willingly accept any punishment that you deem fit."   
Maggie thought that it was completely over and that she had made a fool of herself but she looked up when Ray smacked Peter in the back of the head and before she knew it, the three of them were kneeling before her. She bit her bottom lip and felt such love blossom in her heart as she looked down at all three of them. She could see that they were willing and even looked excited to participate in what she had intended for the evening to try with them...a deep secret she had never told anyone about. She had fantasized about it before for years but had never EVER voiced her thoughts to anyone. She tried to gather her courage back before looking over at Peter. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings and she had to remember that these men had been in this relationship almost from the moment they had met in college. They were experienced and knew how to please one another. She still worried as to whether or not she could please them as well as they did one another.  
"I won't tolerate being spoken to that way again," Maggie warned before she slowly slid her leg over to him, her foot resting against his shoulder. "Now if you are truly sorry...kiss my foot and apologize properly," Maggie demanded, her voice still soft. She held back a smile as she saw a sparkle in Peter's eyes. Her toenails were perfectly manicured and painted the same shade of red as the lingerie she was wearing. She glanced over at Egon and saw that he was staring at her with an intense gaze that made a small shiver run up her spine. God, those eyes! She knew it was going to be hard for him to be submissive to her but she felt honored that he trusted her enough to allow this playtime to take place. When she looked at Ray, the corner of her lips lifted just enough for him to see her little smile. He had jumped in and saved her from horrible embarrassment. The man was so pure of heart that it made her weak. She knew Peter hadn't meant to embarrass her but Ray had been right there to comfort her and reassure her. God, she loved these men so much that it almost hurt. It was such a powerful emotion...unlike anything she had ever felt before.  
"Mmmmm..." Maggie moaned softly when she felt Peter's lips slowly trail over the top of her foot, over her ankle, then slowly of her calf. Her lips parted with a soft pleasurable sigh as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly.  
"This is a much better apology," She whispered before deciding to be bold. She slid her right hand down her body before letting her hand dip between her thighs. She sighed with pleasure as she slowly began to rub herself through the lingerie. When she opened her eyes, she almost lost all control when all three pairs of eyes were intensely staring at her and she could tell that they were growing with excitement just from the simple act of her touching herself.  
Peter gave Ray a glance that immediately conveyed a thank you. He knew his comment was out of line. He had never meant to be hurtful, once he saw what Maggie had bought at V.I.P. giddiness had flowed through him. Maggie was finally a woman who would be able to convey the ultimate fantasy for these three men. Never before had they met a woman willing to do this, and this was gonna be a night all of them would remember.  
The three men looked up at Maggie who was starting to rub herself through her lingerie. Instantly their arousal peaked, three rock-hard erections were straining to release themselves from their trousers. They shifted trying to subtly adjust themselves but they instantly caught Maggie's eyes.  
A smirk crossed her face, "I think my boy toys need to get undressed. Strip for me." Instantly the three men spoke, "Yes Mistress." Peter tried to put a little strip tease into his undressing but he was so eager that he eventually just tore off his clothes like Ray and Egon. Kneeling again, they all saw Maggie lick her lips.   
"What is your next order Mistress?" Ray said softly.   
Maggie felt her entire body tingling as she looked at the three men before her...HER three men. It still blew her mind that they all belonged to her and she belonged to them...only her...and they didn't want anyone else. She couldn't help but smile at Ray's question, his voice making her tingle. It always dropped an octave lower when he was aroused and God, she ate it up like candy on Halloween.  
She opened her mouth to speak but paused when she realized what she wanted but was finding it even more difficult than she had thought to be dominant. With Peter and Ray, they had taken turns with who was being a bit more demanding than the other, but with Egon...he always took charge and made her body feel and react in ways she never imagined. She knew the boys were thirsting for her dominance, this newfound confidence she had discovered but she felt her nervousness making it fade away.  
"Egon...stand up," She said softly. When he did, she took his hands in hers and looked up into his eyes. "I know what I want...but I don't know how..." Her voice was soft and she never broke eye contact with him. "Will you help me? Show me?"  
She saw those beautiful chocolate brown eyes darken with desire as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.  
"My pleasure..." He replied and Maggie couldn't help but smile. He slowly walked around until he was standing behind her. She had to close her eyes for a moment to try and gather her wits. She could feel his hardened length pressed against her as his hands slid down to rest on her waist.  
"Tell me what you want..." Egon said softly in her ear, his voice so so deliciously deep.  
"I...I want to...use...the strap-on...to make love to you...all three of you..." She admitted, feeling her cheeks flush a bit but a sharp bite to her neck made her gasp.  
"Lesson number one. There is no embarrassment when you're the one in charge..." Egon stated before lovingly kissing the spot he had bitten. "Go get it." Maggie immediately headed over to the bed and grabbed their new toy before making her way back over to Egon, her high heels still clicking against the hardwood floor as she walked. Once she stood back in front of Egon with her back to him, she was surprised when he grabbed it from her hands and began putting it on her, lacing the straps like a pro. She was so thankful to have him because the way the straps secured everything in place had looked a bit confusing but Egon had saved the day once again. It felt strange once it was on, but then again suddenly having an appendage that you had only made love to but had never had attached to your body made her feel better about her awkwardness and it slowly faded.  
"What do you want..." Egon purred in her ear as his hands slowly slid up her arms then down to her waist again. Maggie bit her lip and decided it was time to be brave and leave the embarrassment to the past. These men loved her, she knew that. She didn't have to be embarrassed.  
“I want Peter first...after all, he was the one who took me to my new favorite place to shop," Maggie replied as she bit her bottom lip to try and conceal her smile, but she couldn't. She winked down at Peter when he smirked up at her, his eyes gleaming. God, it still blew her mind as to how beautiful these men were...so different in each of their own ways but all so perfectly beautiful. She held her hand out to Peter and he took it and rose to his feet.   
"Get on your hands and knees on the bed...and the two of you...I want you to sit on the bed near the headboard...and watch..." Maggie purred. All men did so without hesitation and she felt a bit giddy. No wonder Egon loved being so dominant in the bedroom. It was quite exhilarating to get what you want when you want it or how you want it. As the boys got into place, she grabbed a tube of lubricant she had also bought, knowing that if this was what she wanted to do, she sure as hell didn't want to hurt any of them. When Peter was in place, she kicked off her heels since those would probably make her lose her balance and break an ankle then leaned over his body and slowly began running soft sweet kisses and licks down Peter's spine as her hands slide over his hips then down the backs of his thighs, making a soft breathy sound at the feel of his skin against her's.  
"I want you..." She purred in Peter's ear after she had kissed her way back up. She felt him shiver slightly and it sent electrical shocks of pleasure straight to her womanly core. She hastily squeezed some of the lubricant onto her hand and made sure to cover the dildo thoroughly. She still had a lingering fear of hurting one of them and she couldn't imagine the guilt she would feel if she did. She took the toy in one hand and let her other rest on Peter's hip before she gently began rubbing the tip against's Peter's entrance. She felt her own body tingling with pleasure when Peter moaned softly. God, she would be lucky if she could live through this. Just looking at the three of them was enough to send her off into an orgasmic frenzy but she held herself together and slowly began pushing into him.  
Peter moaned as he felt the rubber tip of Maggie's strapon pressing against his entrance. He relaxed as much as possible and thankfully it was lubed up well. It slid in inch by glorious inch. The only thing it lacked was the natural heat that came from Ray and Egon, but the fact that Maggie was the one doing this. Making love to him...it was so erotic and loving that it felt like his first time all over again. The dildo that Maggie got was an impressive size, not as long as Egon and not as thick as Ray...but it seemed like the perfect blend of the two men. He groaned loudly as Maggie buried herself deep inside of him and gasped as she leaned down to lightly tug at his erection.  
"You are a good boy aren't you? Obediently taking this deep inside of you...you're not done yet." Her eyes flashed as she looked at Egon. "Egon I want you to present yourself to Peter's mouth, his is to pleasure you to the best of his ability," she glanced at Ray, "And I want you underneath Peter, pleasuring him with your beautiful mouth." The two men scrambled into position and the moment Egon was in position Peter opened his mouth and lunged forward bobbing on the massive erection that was presented to him. A groan came out of him and Maggie glanced down with pleasure to see Ray happily sucking on Peter. She couldn't only imagine what would happen when she began moving.  
Ray was happily swirling his tongue around Peter when he heard a long low moan. Glancing up he saw Maggie slowly withdrawing from inside Peter before pushing back in. He was proud of the initiative that Maggie took and hoped that she would open up even more to their lives. He focused back on Peter and after a few moments was slightly disappointed that his erection was hanging in the open...abandoned. He wrapped a hand around it and began to stroke it when he felt another hand smack his away.  
"No touching, not tonight." Maggie's voice was husky as she said, "This is MINE," and her hand wrapped around Ray's erection as she began stroking it for him. "All three...of your amazing cocks belong to me!" She felt the words burst out as her hips and her hand began picking up speed.

The word had been out of her mouth before she could stop herself but she fought through her embarrassment, knowing that this didn't have to feel that way around these men. They loved her and she loved them, that's all that mattered. Maggie gripped Peter's hip with one hand while her other slid up and down on Ray's erection, wanting to make him feel as good as she could with one hand. She felt a bit nervous but she slowly pulled her hips back then gently thrust back into him and felt a bright spark of pleasure when she heard him moan, which was muffled by Egon. She started to gain a steady pace of sliding in and out, wanting so badly for this to be a good first experience for all of them. The downside was that she couldn't experience what it truly felt like to be inside of Peter the way Egon and Ray could but she was still incredibly turned on by what they were all partaking in. When she pushed all the way inside of him, she received a bit of friction when her womanly core rubbed against the flattened part of the toy. Regardless, it didn't matter. What mattered tonight was pleasing the men she loved.  
She knew deep down that she was still irritated from earlier when Ray and Egon had returned from that fake bust at the sorority house. She was still tempted to strangle all of those girls for ever trying to lay a hand on them. She could imagine how embarrassed Egon must have felt. To everyone else, besides her, he was the man she had first met, the man who was always serious and uncomfortable around any kind of public affection or a sexual advance by a bunch of college girls. And Ray, he was such a sweetheart and never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings so she could imagine what was going through his mind once they realized what was happening. The sounds of loud moaning and groaning brought her back to the present and she realized that her angry thoughts towards those girls had increased her pace and she was now pounding into Peter with a decent amount of force and her hand was working overtime on Ray. It was an incredible sight as she looked at all three of them, one by one. They were all so beautiful and left her breathless...but she had to admit that this whole "being the guy" part was a lot harder than she thought. She was starting to feel how tired she was and her hips were even starting to feel like she was getting a cramp. Geez, apparently men DID work a lot harder while making love than women. But she kept up her pace when she felt Peter start pushing back against her. She knew that meant he was close, she remembered that. She continued to thrust as hard as she could into him and felt herself teetering on the edge as Peter came, Ray swallowing every drop of him while Egon tilted his head back, enjoying the vibrations he's felt from Peter's loud moans and growls of pleasure. She stopped her movements on Peter as she caught her breath. She slid out of him and closed her eyes for only a moment and that's all it took. She whimpered when she felt a warm body press against her back and she immediately knew it was Egon. He had slid off the bed to take his place behind her.  
"Time to share..." Egon purred in her ear, his words practically a growl. "I'm going to make love to you Maggie...while you make love to Ray..."  
Maggie felt her entire body tingling at his words and she immediately nodded at his words. She knew they were a command, not a request. She watched as Peter switched places with Ray then cuddled up beside him. Maggie quickly covered their new toy with lube once more and smiled down at Ray's beautiful face as he looked up at her with pure lust and love shining in those hazel eyes. His innocent beauty was hiding the delicious sexual professional inside of him that no one would guess existed.  
"Are you ready, my sweet Ray?" Maggie purred before biting her bottom lip as she smiled down at him.  
"Always..." He replied softly, his voice sending shivers down Maggie's spine. She slid her hands over his thighs before using one hand to help guide her new appendage to Ray's entrance. She watched the pleasure cross his face as he moaned softly, pleasure crossing his face as she slowly slid inside of him. She didn't want to hurt him so she took her time until she was fully deep inside of him. She was about to move when she suddenly gasped as Egon slid his hand up her back then gave her a gentle push so she was bent over. Without warning, Egon found her dripping core and slid only the head of his hard erection into her before driving himself all the way home. Maggie tossed her head back and cried out as pleasure completely consumed her. She had been on edge the entire time and now her body felt as though she was already ready to explode. Peter's hand roamed over Ray while Maggie tried desperately to gather her whits as she felt her head spinning with pleasure.

Peter lay next to Ray on the cheek, his body still tingling with the result of Maggie pounding within him and his release that Ray had swallowed. As he watched the bizarre-looking situation before him he reflected on the changes in their lives and how Maggie seemed to blend in with them. He wished he could frame this moment: Ray on his back with bliss crossing his face while Maggie slid into him with her strapon, hunched over as Egon stood behind her and slid himself into her. Peter was pretty sure this position had a name...but he would be damned if he could remember what it was called. Not wanting to be idle but also not up for anything too strenuous at the moment he came to his knees and presented his semi-flaccid member to Ray. His talented mouth went back to work and he felt himself stiffening.  
Ray was on sensory overload, the sight of Maggie above him, while she made love to him, was such a heady sight. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and her eyes sparkled as she watched him beneath her. He closed his eyes in bliss but they shot open when he felt a slim hand wrap around his erection. She began to stroke him as she continued to slide into him. He was distracted from watching by Peter shuffling up to his head. Immediately turning and opening his mouth he began bobbing up and down on Peter again. He stopped thinking and simply lost himself in the sensation.  
Egon was in the same mindset as Ray, he didn't think at this point. He just absorbed the sexual energy that was surging through the room. Maggie had asked him to help her with tonight. And it made sense, out of all the guys Egon was naturally dominant. It helped to have that in his private life because his public face was all science and business. These were the moments he lived for...when he could lose himself in the men and the new woman he loved. He and Maggie dominating the other two men...at least for tonight. He had no doubt they would be using this toy again but for now, he focused on thrusting in and out of Maggie before reaching around and cupping her breasts.

Maggie cried out as Egon thrust into her and then felt his large hands reach up to cup her breasts. She wasn't sure how long she could last, especially as she watched Ray make love to Peter with his mouth again. She felt her breath leave her when suddenly Peter withdrew from Ray's mouth then slid down on the bed to take Ray into his mouth. She moved her hand, allowing him access and all four of them completely lost themselves in each other's touch and love. God, she was sure that things like this only happened in heaven...but now she knew that it happened when you found your soulmate...and in her case it was soulmates. Moans, groans, and growls filled the room as the four of them made love to each other. It only took minutes before Ray was exploding in Peter's mouth, Egon spilled himself into Maggie, and Maggie felt her knees go weak as her own orgasm ripped through her entire body. The four of them collapsed on the bed in a tangled heap of panting bodies and limbs all intertwined. She felt Egon unstrap the toy from her body and set it down on the floor beside them before moving back to rest his arm over her waist.  
Maggie panted heavily and couldn't help but smile when she felt three hands on her body, each resting in a different place. She loved these men more than anything on this planet and honestly couldn't imagine her life without them. She had been here with them for a few months now but it felt like it had been years.  
They all laid together all catching their breaths and letting their bodies cool, soft words of love being whispered between them, earning a few giggles from Maggie. This was the perfect moment...until it was ruined. Maggie sighed heavily as the alarm went off throughout the firehouse. The guys growled with frustration as they all climbed out of the bed and scrambled for their clothes.  
"We should have turned off the phones..." Maggie groaned before laughing softly as she watched the guys run around the room.  
"We'll be back as soon as we can," Ray promised before leaning down to kiss Maggie. "I love you, beautiful."  
"I love you too, sweetheart. Be careful."  
"I love you, Mags," Peter said softly before kissing her as well.  
"I love you too, Peter. Be safe."  
"I love you, Maggie," Egon said softly before placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
"I love you too, handsome," Maggie replied, a smile on her face as she watched the men hurry out of the room then listening as they each slid down the pole. Only about fifteen seconds later, she heard Ecto-1 fire up before listening to the tires squeal as they took off. Maggie sighed heavily as she laid back on the bed. She carefully made it to her feet and headed out of the guy's room before making it into her own. Just as she laid down on her bed, her cell phone on her bedside table began vibrating. She reached over and grabbed it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Miss Fields?"  
Oh shit! She knew that voice! This was that guy who had called her earlier when she was out with Peter. God, what was his name again?  
"This is her," She replied.  
"This is Walter Peck calling again. We spoke this afternoon..."  
"Yes, Mr. Peck, I'm sorry I didn't get back to you right away. It was pretty busy around here and there's been lots of paperwork to deal with. I was also crowded by the press earlier right outside of the building so I was a bit taken aback by that," Maggie tried to explain as she slipped out of her red lingerie then grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top and slid them on.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, Miss Fields, but you were hired by these men as a housekeeper, is that correct," He asked.  
"Yes, that's correct," She stated warily.  
"Is paperwork part of that job?" He asked. Maggie began to feel wary as he questioned her.  
"Well, after what Miss Melnitz and I went through things have been hard so I've been lending a hand with other jobs around here," She replied.  
"I see. Well, I understand that it's late so I will let you go and I apologize for the late call. Could you come by the office tomorrow morning to clear a few things up? After what happened, there are some important things that need to be discussed."  
Maggie bit her bottom lip. Why wasn't he talking to the guys about this? Or Janine? And how did he get her cell phone number? She assumed perhaps it went into the city records when she filled out the application when she first came here.  
"Of course, would nine be alright?" She asked.  
"That would be just fine," He replied before giving her the address. Maggie wrote it down before saying goodbye and hanging up. She sighed heavily as she set her phone down. To distract her, she made her way out into the rec room and cleaned up the kitchen as best as she could then straightened up the living room before heading back into her room. She turned on her bedside light and started writing in her journal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The men came back a few hours later, exhausted and covered in ectoplasmic slime. Egon trooped downstairs to deliver the ghost into their containment chamber while Peter and Ray went to locate Maggie. She was laying down on her bed with her diary slumped against her chest. Not wanting to disturb her Ray pulled a light blanket over her. Peter gently marked her diary page and placed it on the bedside table. They turned out the light and headed upstairs to meet Egon to shower. The old firehouse held a group shower so they all did that together.  
Ray caught sight of something as he followed Peter to the shower. It was a magazine that randomly arrives at your residence when you're trying to get ONE specific subscription. He stared at the cover for a moment and instantly was deep in thought. One crazy thread that spiraled down a path he had never considered. It encompassed the three men and the beautiful woman who rested in the bedroom.  
Egon and Peter could tell something was on his mind. The two of them had tried to engage Ray in conversation as they showered. They only received monosyllables and non-committal answers. Eventually, the two got frustrated and Egon stepped in front of Ray, "Alright Raymond, what's going on?" There was a moment of silence before Ray said, "Have you guys ever thought about having children?" Silence ruled the showers following his statement.  
Maggie had a fretful night of sleep, tossing and turning as her mind ran in a million circles. She kept falling into dreams about her three loves and so many different scenarios ran through her mind. She couldn't remember any of them once she woke up but when she did, she was covered in sweat and worried endlessly about what the dreams had been about and why they were bothering her. Once she woke in the morning, she showered and dressed before heading out to meet this Mr. Peck at his office which was only a few blocks away. Once there, she was shown to his office by a secretary and then took a seat in front of his desk.  
"Miss Fields, thank you for coming," Walter Peck said as he held out his hand. She shook it and nodded.  
"Anything I can do to help," Maggie said softly before letting her eyes wander around his office, taking it all in.  
"Miss Fields...I'd like to ask you some questions about the evening your employers destroyed the top few levels of an uptown high rise on Central Park West," Peck began.  
"I don't mean to interrupt but my employers did not destroy that building. The explosion that occurred after they closed an inter-dimensional gate to another realm opened by a God by the name of Gozer the Gozarian-" Maggie began before being cut off.  
"Miss Fields, before you continue...you must know that I'm not a believer of any of the nonsense that your employees are all about. I don't believe in ghosts and I don't believe that what happened on that roof was some attempt at saving the world," He stated before looking down and sighing then looking back up at her. "Miss Fields...up on that roof...what happened that night? Did they try and use you to further their ridiculous and ludicrous ideas of the supernatural?"  
Maggie stared at him in complete shock. This man wasn't asking her here to ask questions to help them, he was asking questions as a fishing expedition to try and find ways to make it look as though it were Peter, Ray, and Egon's fault for what happened. They had saved her life, Janine's life, the entire city, and the entire world!  
"Mr. Peck...my employers did nothing wrong and I will not sit here and listen to you spit lies about them. They did nothing to hurt me on that roof. They saved my life...they saved the life of our secretary, they saved the city, they saved the entire world!"  
"I'm sorry, Miss Fields-"  
"No! Ray, Peter, and Egon did nothing wrong!" Maggie interrupted as she felt her temper rising. She was taken aback for a moment when she saw Peck's lips curl up in a smirk.  
"So, you and your employers are on a first-name basis? How long have you been working there?" Peck asked.  
"About four months or so," She replied as she folded her hands over her chest.  
"I see. Now Miss Fields, I just want to update your contact information if we need you for anything further," Peck stated before rattling off her old apartment address. "Is this still the correct address for you?"  
She could tell by the look on his face that he already knew the answer.  
"No, that's my old apartment. I don't live there anymore," Maggie replied.  
"Of course, I can update that for you. What is your new address?" He asked before looking down at his papers.  
Maggie told him the address of the firehouse, hoping he wouldn't recognize it since most people simply said the Ghostbusters headquarters, and everyone knew where it was. Peck slowly raised his head to look at Maggie again, his eyes piercing with interest.  
"No, not your work address, Miss Fields...your home address," He stated, toying with her.  
Maggie shifted uncomfortably.  
"That is my home address. I was between jobs before I was hired as the housekeeper for the Ghostbusters and just as I was hired by them, I was evicted from my old apartment. They said they had a plethora of spare rooms in the firehouse and I was welcome to stay as long as I needed. It simply became much more convenient for me to stay there instead since the workload was quite heavy and it also gave me the responsibilities of cooking for them as well. They are constantly out on jobs so they barely find time to sleep, let alone eat. It was also a shorter walk for me to Columbia University where I attend school," Maggie replied, hoping that her perfectly good explanation would suffice.  
"It sounds as though you've taken on a lot of responsibilities for them," Peck replied.  
"Yes, I have," She stated, keeping her poker face on.  
"Well, Miss Fields, I will contact you with any other questions I may have. I do have this for your men...your employers, if you could give this to them, I would greatly appreciate it," Peck said as he stood from his chair and held out a thick manila envelope to her. Maggie wasn't stupid, she had caught his slip up in his words. God, she felt like punching that smirk right off his face.  
"I will do that, have a good day," Maggie stated as she took the envelope from his hands then stood and exited his office as fast as she could. All the way back to the firehouse, her heart began pounding in her chest as a foreboding feeling of dread settled over her. She stopped right across the street from the firehouse and gazed up at the Ghostbusters sign. She bit her bottom lip before carefully opening the envelope and peaking inside. She used her fingertips to pass page after page, trying to see what was so important that she had to give them but as she continued to look through the pages, her head began to spin...lawsuit...lawsuit...lawsuit...violation...violation...federal inspection order...violation...restraining orders on the use of their equipment...lawsuit...lawsuit...  
She felt her chest heaving with her heavy breathing and she was able to close the envelope just in time before her knees went out from under her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and darkness encompassed her.   
It had been a quiet day for the three guys so they were lounging around. Peter was half asleep on the couch, Egon was snacking and making notes in a little notebook. Ray was absently browsing his books. Their talk the night before about children had been illuminating. They had all entertained the idea of fathering a child one day but with their work, they didn't dwell on it much. Now they had been blessed with Maggie. A woman who loved them all and accepted their relationship. Now it was possible for them to have a family. But then...it raised the interesting anomaly. There was no biological possibility for three men to father a single baby. It just didn't work that way.  
Now it would be obvious that no matter who got Maggie pregnant the three guys would be able to love the child unconditionally...but there is always that subtle bond between the biological parents. Two of them would miss out on that. It was something to consider in the future. For now, however, they decided to put that conversation on the back burner. They'd talk to Maggie about it.  
Speaking of Maggie...Ray glanced at his watch. She was normally around by now. Even if she was gonna be late she'd call. He was about to ask the other guys if they knew where Maggie was. Passing one of the firehouse windows he happened to glance out and saw familiar red hair and a body sprawled on the sidewalk...  
"MAGGIE!" Ray shouted. He instantly hustled toward the stairs leading outside. Instinctively he knew that Egon and Peter were right behind him. His shout altering them that this wasn't a trick. The three men bolted across the street to Maggie's side and they all grabbed a part of her to carry her inside. They gently laid down on the couch before gathering around her.  
"Maggie? Sweetheart are you alright?"  
"Mags?? Come on baby open your eyes!"  
"Maggie? Can you hear me?"  
Maggie's eyes slowly fluttered open and her vision slowly started to clear until she saw three beautiful faces looking down at her with alarm. She was confused as to what happened and why they looked so worried but then her eyes widened when she remembered exactly what happened. She sat up on the couch and immediately started looking around.  
"Where's...where's the envelope? You have to read it, it's important...we're in trouble..." Maggie insisted as she tried to stay calm. She remembered all of the restraining orders and lawsuits that flooded her eyes from white paper and black ink. God, she couldn't believe that the asshole from the Environmental protection agency had laid all of that on her without any kind of warning. She knew he was playing a game but it was a game she was not in the mood to play.  
"The manila envelope? We have it but haven't looked in it. We've been worried about you, Maggie. What happened?" Ray asked as he reached out to rub her shoulder.   
"I'm fine...you have to read what's inside of that envelope...it's important..." Maggie stated softly before she hurried off the couch, tears brimming in her eyes before she hurried into her bedroom.  
She had cried in her room for hours, her mind reeling at the thought of her loves losing their business that they had worked so hard to build. This was their life and what they loved to do. She wiped her eyes and sat up before changing into a pair of tight blue jeans with rips on the thighs and a loose pink sweater before slipping on her flats and peaking out of her room. She saw all three of her loves at the little round dining room table with papers all over it and concerned and saddened expressions on their faces. She knew she had to do something. She had to make things right somehow...some way. She silently crept out of her room before making her way down the stairs then out the front door of the firehouse. She hurried down the street, making the walk of four blocks pass in no time. Her mind kept reeling about what was happening and she wasn't quite sure what her plan was but she just had to do something.  
She made her way to Peck's office and felt relieved when she saw the light on in his office. She made her way up to the door and banged her fists against it. Waiting...waiting...her rage began to build. She was about to bang on it again when Peck pulled the door open and smiled at her.  
"Miss Fields, it's a pleasure to see you again so soon...and so late," He stated, his eyes quickly looking over her shoulders as if he were paranoid that she wasn't alone.  
"May I come in? We need to talk," Maggie stated before stepping inside when Peck stepped out of her way.  
"Can I offer you a drink?"  
"No, but what you can offer is an explanation. Dr. Stantz, Venkman, and Spengler saved this entire city...this entire WORLD and now they are having lawsuits thrown at them for what they did? I think you need to take care of this and make these go away..." Maggie stated as she stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. Peck said nothing as he poured himself a drink then carried it over to his desk before leaning against it, one hand resting against the desk while the other held his drink.  
"Miss Fields...your employers destroyed a very large apartment building as well as streets and not to mention all of the environmental violations that were made from their activities-"  
"STOP!" Maggie shouted as her frustrations mounted. She walked up to him angrily as she stared up at him.  
"Did you not see the giant marshmallow man walking down the street like everyone else did? These men are not crazy! Ray, Peter, and Egon have dedicated their entire lives to investigating the paranormal and so many other things that have helped them along the way. Why are you doing this to them?" Maggie demanded.  
Peck's lips curved into a smirk before he took a sip of his drink.  
"So you are on a first-name basis with your employers?" He asked.  
Maggie glared at him.  
"I do everything for these men. I cook, clean, do laundry, I'm a housekeeper for them for God's sake. I do everything and I'm with them every moment besides when they are out on calls," Maggie retorted.  
"Must be very convenient now that you’ve moved in," Peck replied.  
"Yes, I...I live at the firehouse. My job is very demanding and it's easier to stay with them because it is much closer to Columbia University where I attend school," Maggie explained while avoiding any kind of information about her men.  
"I see," Peck replied simply before finishing his drink then setting down the glass on his desk. "Out of curiosities, does your employment description entail sleeping with any of your employers?"  
Maggie's eyes widened at his words and she was momentarily speechless as she stared at him.  
He laughed softly before pushing off from his desk and slowly moving around her in a very slow circle as he spoke.  
"Miss Fields, your personal business is private but...with everything that has happened, there is not much I can do to stop all of the court orders that have been sent to your men...but perhaps there is something I could do...with the right incentive, of course." When he finished his words, he was standing behind her and her eyes widened when she suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders.  
The three men stared speechless as Maggie rushed to her room. Peter rose to follow her but felt a hand on his arm. Looking he saw Egon was keeping him from going after her.  
"Give her time to compose herself. Let's look at the envelope. See what caused her to become so distressed." In agreement, they gathered around a table and dumped out the documents. Lawsuit-lawsuit-cease and desist-lawsuit-seizure of equipment...it went on and on. Ray decided to divide them up among the three to try and work through it all. It took two hours before Peter threw his hands up.   
"I can't make heads or tails of this! It might as well be written in Greek!"  
Ray sighed, "I agree with Pete. This is out of our depth. We need a lawyer to help us out." He paused as a thought struck him, "I know a lawyer! He went to college with us, Winston!"  
Egon's expression lightened, "Winston Zeddemore. He is quite a successful lawyer in the city. He's perfect for this." He went and made the phone call. While they waited for him to arrive they never noticed Maggie slip out.  
Half an hour later Winston arrived. They spent some time catching up before telling him about their situation. Winston looked over the papers before summing it up. It was all a big class-action lawsuit filed by the Environmental Protection Agency for hazardous materials and conditions resulting in the destruction of several blocks of city streets and a high rise apartment building. The men needed to know if they could fight this.  
Winston nodded, "I'll file motions against this, don't worry we'll have our day in court. I'll head over to Peck's office and inform him we intend to fight this. I'll call you when I have something." As he left Peter noticed Maggie's bedroom door was open he went to check on her and saw it was empty.  
"Guys Maggie isn't here..."  
Maggie shrugged his hands off of her and turned to face him.  
"That's the most inappropriate thing I've ever heard, Mr. Peck. I'm ready involved with someone. I'm being as nice as I can be but I'm losing patience. Drop the lawsuits or you are seriously going to be sorry," Maggie stated angrily with an aura of calm. She wanted to punch him and wasn't quite sure she could restrain herself when he smirked again.  
"So which one of your employers is the lucky man?" He asked.  
Maggie was momentarily lost for words as she tried to think of someone else to name but she took a moment too long.  
"Well....all three are that lucky? I didn't know housekeeping required such service," Peck stated sarcastically as he moved closer. He backed her into the bookshelf built into the wall, her spine rattling from the edges of the shelves. She winced but kept her composure.  
"I have a proposition, Miss Fields. Since you already service all three of your employers, if you...service me, I'm sure there's something we can do about the lawsuits," He stated, his voice deep as he leaned closer.  
"Get away from me, I don't service them, you pig! They are my boyfriends! Now let me go!" She hissed as she tried to push past him. She cried out when he shoved her back against the bookcase and his hands immediately started to roam.  
"I'm sure the tabloids will love that information," He laughed as he started to grope her even as she pushed and shoved against him. She felt tears sting her eyes as she thought, 'I should have never left the firehouse'.

Winston approached Peck's office and heard the commotion from inside. He originally meant to turn away but he heard Peck say the name, Miss Fields. His eyes widened, that was Maggie he was talking to. Thinking quickly he turned on his cell phone to record and stuck it in his suit pocket with the camera lens poking out. He slipped inside to hear Peck say, "I have a proposition, Miss Fields. Since you already service all three of your employers, if you...service me, I'm sure there's something we can do about the lawsuits." Winston's opinion of Maggie rose when he heard the love and devotion as she defended the three men in her life. When Peck shoved her against the bookcase and declared the statement about tabloids...Winston snapped.  
He stepped forward, pulled Peck away from Maggie, and nailed the sleaze with a right hook right across his jaw. Peck spun 360 degrees before dropping on his back. He blinked up at Winston and rage crossed his face, he opened his mouth to begin yelling but Winston threw an envelope into his face, "Mr. Peck this is your notice of our intention to fight the lawsuits you had delivered to the Ghostbusters. If everything goes well the judge will throw them out as you served those papers illegally. My client, Miss Fields is not an employee of the Ghostbusters as there is no W-4 signed and she had not received a salary, isn't that correct Miss Fields?"  
Stunned Maggie nodded slowly, Winston spoke again, "If you intend to try and bring up my actions against me in a preliminary hearing I am to advise you that I am recording this and already have you on assault and attempted extortion. If I was you I would start practicing what you plan to say to explain that bruise on your jaw. Come along Miss Fields." Having Maggie cross behind him and out the door, Winston followed. Catching up to her on the sidewalk he saw her body begin to tremble, "Try and hold it together for a few more blocks Maggie until I can get you back to Ray, Pete, and Egon. We'll be there soon."  
Maggie wrapped her arms around herself and walked quickly with Winston at her side. She took slow deep breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart. She glanced up at Winston and she confirmed her thoughts. Winston Zeddemore was the same lawyer that had lent a hand in the case of her parent's death when their will had to be dealt with. She wondered if he realized it was ger. She certainly had been relieved to see him enter Peck's office.  
"Thank you for what you did..." Maggie said softly once they were only a block away. "I don't know if you remember me but-"  
"I couldn't forget you, Maggie," Winston said warmly before ushering her across the crosswalk.  
Maggie gave him a small smile but then realized that he had heard what she said about her involvement with Ray, Peter, and Egon.  
"I'm sure you heard what I said...about the guys...I...I know it must sound strange. If you could please not tell anyone, I would greatly appreciate it," Maggie said softly.  
"I would never do that to you or them. Everyone has their own lifestyles, their own ways of living. I don't judge. I was raised to but I don't. I've known the guys for years, great friends...and I'm glad to see you again after your parents passing. It looks like you're following your dreams," Winston replied as they closed in towards the firehouse.  
"I am...both with school...and my relationship...I never thought I could love more than one man...now my heart belongs to three. I'm really glad you're here, Winston," Maggie said softly. He smiled down at her.  
"So am I," He replied before opening the firehouse door for her. They stepped inside and she hoped the guys didn't get angry with her for sneaking off the way she did. Her back ached horribly and she hoped that maybe there were only red marks on her back instead of bruises.  
Peter, Egon, and Ray paced in opposite directions trying to come up with a plan. The legal problems they were facing were secondary to the crisis that they couldn't locate Maggie. Her cell was off and going to voicemail. They had scoured her schedule to see if she had class but she always said goodbye before leaving. They were filled on groceries so she wasn't shopping. And the three men had searched the firehouse from top to bottom and couldn't find their redheaded lover.   
Peter was about to suggest they go and look for her when the door opened. Winston walked in his expression grim and Maggie was right behind him. All three men had turned to the door when they heard it opening. As one all three expressions morphed into one of relieved delight, and then as one, the three men converged on Maggie to wrap her in a combined embrace. No words were spoken at this point. That would happen later. However, they could tell that something was wrong.   
Especially as they embraced, though she tried to suppress it Maggie let out a hiss of pain. Instantly the three pulled back to regard her. Ray lifted her shirt to see what happened and saw a couple of red abrasions on her back as well as a few spots that looked like fresh bruises. Ray and Peter led Maggie into the bedroom grabbing the first aid kit. Winston leaned into Egon's ear and told him what he walked in on in Peck's office. Out of the three, Egon was the most levelheaded.  
Ten minutes later after receiving the story from Winston, Egon walked into the bedroom. Laying on the bed on her stomach with her shirt off Ray dutifully applied an ointment to the rough abrasions on Maggie's back. A couple of ice packs were also applied to the areas that could bruise in an attempt to reduce swelling. Peter was sitting by Maggie's head making her laugh with stories from their college days. Egon sat at her other side and took her hand.   
She twisted her head to smile at him and her smile faded when she saw the grim look on his face.  
"Maggie...can you tell us why you left? And what happened?"  
Maggie's smile immediately faded as she looked into Egon's eyes...those beautiful brown eyes that were normally filled with love or thoughts full of science. This time they were filled with concern...and she could see the spark of anger simmering in their depths. Maggie bit her bottom lip before speaking.  
"I...I wanted to try and talk to Peck...try to make him understand that what he was doing was wrong. You three saved this city...the world...me and Janine...but all he cared about was putting you out of business and ruining everything you three have worked so hard for. I...I knew none of you would let me go...so I snuck out when you were busy looking at the papers in the rec room," She began before licking her lips as her mouth went dry.  
"I got to his office and he was still there. I tried my best to get him to understand but he was having too much fun...that damn smirk on his face. He hit on me and when I told him to go to hell, he just...he pissed me off so much that I...I said that you were my boyfriends. He was making it sound so horrible...like I was some kind of whore for the three of you. Then next thing I know...he shoved me up against the bookcase along the wall and said since I...service...the three of you that if I did the same for him then he would try and get all of the lawsuits dropped. I told him to get off me, called him a pig, that was when I had said that I don't service you, that you're my boyfriends..." Maggie continued, sniffling softly as tears slipped from her eyes.  
"He laughed...he started touching me and pulling at my shirt...when I pushed him away, that's when he pushed me harder against the bookcase...the marks are from the shelves. But...he laughed and said that the tabloids would eat that up...I'm so sorry! I should have never left but I was just trying to help, trying to make him see that he was wrong and that you guys didn't do anything wrong. Now...now because of me...who knows what he'll say to the tabloids and magazines and news people...and whoever the hell else he can tell...Winston walked in just in time, thank God...he threatened Peck...he even punched him so hard he hit the floor," Maggie recounted, a small smile reaching her lips for only a moment when thinking of Peck's shocked expression...but then she squeezed her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face.  
"I'm so sorry..." She cried as she buried her face in the pillow, her body shaking as she cried. Now not only would the men be facing lawsuits and restraining orders...now they would have to suffer the abuse from the press about their relationship status with her. This was all her fault.  
"I'm so sorry..." She cried again as slipped her hand out of Egon's and grabbed the pillow to clutch it tightly as she cried. She wouldn't blame them if they made her leave after what she had done. She had risked not only more lawsuits but now she had put their reputations in jeopardy. She deserved to be thrown out. She deserved worse.   
Egon nodded at Ray and Peter over Maggie's sobbing body. Winston had told him the same story, including the fact he filmed Peck trying to extort and assault Maggie. Tonight they needed to comfort her and reassure her. He caught sight of the anger building in Peter's eyes and looked at Ray. Ray saw it too and before Peter could get up he caught his arm.  
Anger was making Peter's blood boil. That bastard has laid his hands on Maggie?? Had tried to extort her and mock their relationship?? He owed Winston a beer for sure but right now he wanted to go to Peck's office and wring his neck. About to stand up Ray caught his arm. Looking at him he saw Ray shake his head before looking at Maggie. He understood now, Maggie needed them tonight.  
Gently Ray and Egon took Maggie's shoulders and had her sit up, being careful not to aggravate her back. Maggie looked around confused until Peter slid in front of her and laid down. Ray and Egon helped her lay down on top of Peter before laying down beside the two of them. They carefully wrapped their arms around her and held her in their combined embrace. Peter spoke for all three of them.  
"We don't care Mags. We don't care what the tabloids say. We don't care about our reputations. They can say anything they like. We don't care. All that matters is us four. We love you and we know you love us. That's all that matters."  
Maggie felt tears well in her eyes as she looked into Peter's, listening to his words. She looked over to Ray then Egon and gave them all a small smile.  
"I love you three more than anything in this world," She whispered before laying her head down on Peter's chest. She closed her eyes for a moment to listen to Peter's heartbeat and it lulled her, making her realize that they truly meant what they said. It meant, even more, coming from Peter considering he was always the one who had worried about his reputation but now...all they cared about was her.  
"I don't know what I did to deserve the three of you...but God, I'm glad I did whatever it was," Maggie said softly. She felt Peter's hand gently run along her shoulders, rubbing them softly then winced as she felt Egon and Ray continue to treat her back. She squeezed her eyes shut but as the minutes went on, the pain lessened and before she knew it, the sound of Peter's heartbeat and soft breathing lulled her to sleep.  
Maggie's eyes fluttered open the next morning and she found herself lying in the beds of her loves but none of them were there. She was wrapped up in the thin white bedsheet and her back was feeling better in terms of the stinging sensation. She slowly sat up and looked around for something to wear. She smiled and opened Egon's drawer and pulled out one of his black t-shirts before slipping it up and over her head. When she silently opened the bunk room door, she heard talking. Maggie peeked out and saw the boys at the table with Winston...and papers were spread out all over the table once again. She knew they were talking business and really didn't want to interrupt them. She had confidence that Winston would do anything he could to help them out of this mess...or at least make the mess smaller. She couldn't imagine what her three loves would go through if they lost the business. She sighed softly before making her way out of the bunkroom and into the large rec room.  
"Good morning," She said softly. All eyes fell on her and she felt her cheeks flush even though Egon's shirt fell mid-thigh.   
"Good morning, beautiful," Ray said softly before Maggie kissed him sweetly.  
"Good morning, handsome," She smiled in return.  
"Good morning, sweetheart," Egon said softly before Maggie kissed him next.  
"Good morning, love," She replied with a smile before moving over to Peter.  
"Good morning, baby," Peter greeted with a smile. Maggie kissed his lips next.  
"Good morning, honey," She replied before turning to Winston who stood from his chair.  
"Are you feeling better, Maggie?" He asked before gently hugging her.  
"I am...I'm sore but I'm alright," She replied, hugging him in return. Once he released her, she looked down at the table and let her eyes roam over all of the papers. "So...any luck?" She asked before biting her bottom lip.  
The three had been going over the lawsuits with Winston early this morning. They wanted to give Maggie a chance to sleep in after her ordeal yesterday. When she came out they instantly focused on her bare legs underneath that shirt. Ray was imagining kissing and licking those firm thighs. Peter was instantly aroused and thought about removing all pants from Maggie's wardrobe. Egon now had a favorite shirt that he would never wear again. Winston...he was just happy for the four of them.   
Maggie came to sit next to the three of them and Ray spoke up, "Winston has some ideas that could help us manage this...nonsense a little better." Winston nodded and held up a few papers, "A lot of these are worthless papers, the same lawsuit filed under different names. I might be able to get the seizure of equipment thrown out. The equipment is your own invention so it's personal property. You don't have to worry about being evicted from here since you own this building outright. They have no proof linking you to the destruction of the high rise especially because you arrived after the fact...I'm pretty confident this will work out."  
The four individuals looked relieved so Winston had to warn them, "That doesn't mean this is over. Peck is crafty as hell and could get a few of these motions heard by a judge. If you'll excuse me I will go back to the office and come up with some more strategies." He stood up and shook the three men's hands before hugging Maggie. Then left. As the door closed three sets of eyes swiveled toward Maggie. Hunger and lust dancing in their eyes...  
Maggie smiled at her boys when they turned to look at her, all with hunger in their eyes. She couldn't help but giggle as she made her way back over to them. She walked up to Egon and reached up on her toes, sliding her hands up his chest then around his neck to pull him down for a sweet...slow kiss that left her heart fluttering.  
"Thanks for the shirt, handsome," She purred before turning to smile at Peter and Ray. They all looked good enough to eat. She loved the way they looked in the morning. They all had that comfortable look that made her truly feel like they were all at home...together. But just as that thought crossed her mind...she began to think. She had found not just the love of her life, but the three loves of her life. She had always dreamed of finding true love, getting married, starting a family...but having three loves made marriage look as though it were something out of the question. She bit her bottom lip as she slowly released Egon then turned away from them towards the kitchen so she could hide the look that she knew they would see in her eyes.  
"Are you boys hungry? I can make breakfast," She said softly as she started opening cabinets, looking for pancake mix and hoping to keep them from knowing that something was wrong. She had never given it thought until the moment she had just kissed Egon then looked over at Peter and Ray...the three most beautiful men on Earth. She wanted to be their wife...she wanted the dream wedding that every girl dreamed of. She wanted things that she was sure were never going to happen. Then again, she didn't even know if they would want that. They were in a relationship together before she had even come along...but God, even though it had only been about five months since she had met them...but she knew what she wanted. She didn't want to just be their girlfriend. She wanted them to be her's forever. She feared every time they went out on a bust that one of them might meet someone else. How could she possibly keep all three of them happy? She would do anything for them...anything with them...but was that enough?  
"Maggie..."  
Maggie jumped slightly when Ray spoke softly, now standing beside her. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Yes, love?" She asked.  
"What's wrong, beautiful?" Ray asked as he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.  
"Nothing, just gonna make breakfast. That's all," She replied before turning towards the stove.

"Maggie, stop," Ray said gently as he reached out for her. Maggie sighed heavily before turning towards him and throwing her arms around his neck. She held him tightly before pulling back to look into his eyes, biting back any tears that threatened to fall.  
"Ray...it doesn't matter what's wrong because...I want something that I can't have. I love you, Ray Stantz..." She said softly just as the other two made their way over. She turned and wrapped her arms around Peter before kissing his lips so softly.  
"I love you, Peter Venkman..."  
She finally turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands coming up to rest one against her head and the other against her back very very gently as to not hurt her. She pulled back to look into his eyes.  
"I love you, Egon Spengler..." She whispered before slipping from their arms to head back towards her room so she could get dressed for the day. She paused in the middle of the room before turning back to them.  
"I have to accept that I'll always be Maggie Fields...I'll never be Maggie Stantz Venkman Spengler, Maggie Venkman Spengler Stantz, or Maggie Spengler Stantz Venkman...no matter what order I put it in. It's a thought I didn't really have until today but...I'll be fine...I just have to accept it," She wrapped her arms around herself but sighed softly, her head down, unable to walk away as she had planned. She had just admitted something to them that she had never even thought of until just this morning.  
The three guys looked at each other with a bit of surprise. They hadn't considered this before. They loved Maggie with all their hearts and couldn't even fathom having a life without her. The idea of marriage hadn't been brought up since it had only been a few months. Yet all the guys could agree that it was only a matter of time till a simple relationship of boyfriends and girlfriend became more.  
Maggie had actually brought up one major speed bump in the prospect of their future. Something the guys hadn't thought of. Ray placed his hand on her back and opened his mouth. After a few seconds of silence, he closed it. He tried again only to close it in failure. He had no idea what to say.  
Egon, as well, was putting his intellectual mind to the task and coming up empty. He couldn't think of a way that the four of them could make this happen. One would always seem to have priority over the others. He didn't like feeling this way. Not knowing the answer. Then a solution presented itself. Not from Ray or Egon...but from Peter.  
"Why can't you be Maggie Fields?" She looked up at him in shock tears in her eyes. Ray and Egon looked confused and slightly angry but Peter continued, "It's not too common but it happens. You can be Maggie Fields....and I will be Peter Fields, and Ray Fields, and Egon Fields...."  
Maggie closed her eyes as she listened to Peter's words. She knew they were all trying so hard to think of something, think of a solution, or just something to say. She smiled at Peter and leaned into him to kiss his lips softly.  
"I would never want you three to change your names...your names are part of who you are. I guess every girl has their dream of the perfect wedding...the perfect marriage...I...I'm sorry I even said anything. Just because you all love me doesn't mean you would want to marry me. I should have just kept my thoughts to myself. I'm sorry, guys," She said softly before turning and hurrying from the room and into her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling as she let her mind...just think. She knew it hadn't been long since she arrived here...but God, it felt like forever. She loved Ray, Egon, and Peter more than life itself and was willing to give up hers to save theirs the way they had done for her. She sighed and sat up then pulled her laptop onto the bed and into her lap. She opened a new window and typed a question into Google to search.  
"Is polygamy legal...in the United States..." She mumbled softly as she typed. Once she hit enter, she began to read.  
"Polygamy is the act or condition of a person marrying another person while still being lawfully married to another spouse. It is illegal in the United States. The crime is punishable by a fine, imprisonment, or both, according to the law of the individual state and the circumstances of the offense."  
Maggie felt her heart sink and even a bit nauseous as she read so she immediately shut her laptop and closed her eyes for a moment to take deep breaths. She sighs heavily as she leaned her head back against the headboard.  
“God, why did I say anything…” She whispered to herself. She felt like a fool for even saying anything to them. She can’t imagine how uncomfortable she just made them and it was possible she just ruined their relationship by even bringing marriage up.  
“Just because they love you and saved your life…doesn’t mean they want to marry you,” Maggie mumbled before standing and dressing for the day. She slid on a pair of jeans and a black tank top before making her way out of her room. She could hear her loved ones in the bunkroom, their soft voices being heard from behind the door. She was going to go in and talk to them but instead, she sighed and made her way down the stairs and passed Janine’s desk. Since it was Sunday and the Ghostbusters were still closed for business until tomorrow, Janine was not there. Maggie decided to go for a walk and try to clear her head. She slipped out of the firehouse and made her way down the street, heading towards the park. Once there, she slowly meandered through the lush green grass, staring down as she walked aimlessly, thinking.  
“Excuse me, Miss Fields?”  
Maggie turned at the sound of someone’s voice only to have a microphone shoved in her face.  
“Miss Fields, is it true that the Ghostbusters are being shut down?” a reporter asked her.  
“No comment,” Maggie stated firmly before turning and heading back towards the firehouse. She sighed heavily as she tried to hurry back, but they were following her. Just as she made it to the sidewalk across from the firehouse, a few other reporters came up to her. She was surrounded and having questions thrown at her.  
“Miss Fields, are the rumors true that the Ghostbusters are out of business?”   
“Is it true that your three employers are paying you for sexual favors as part of your job with them?”  
“Miss Fields, is it true that you are not employed by the Ghostbusters at all but are instead sleeping with them for a place to live?”  
Maggie felt tears well in her eyes as she tried to push through but they refused to let her go.  
“Please, no comment, leave me alone!” She demanded only to be hounded with more horrible questions.

The three men were shocked as Maggie walked out of the building. They couldn't believe what she had said. Peter was first to voice his opinion, "She can't be serious...she can't. Doesn't she realize how much we love her? Why wouldn't we want to marry her? Does she not love us as much as we thought? What is going on?" His voice was rising in volume as he continued to speak until Egon rose to place a calming hand on his shoulder.  
"Maggie raised an interesting point though Peter. How could we marry her? Maggie Venkman-Spengler-Stanz? That's not possible...polygamy isn't legal in the U.S. There isn't a legal way for us to marry each other." Ray had his head bowed as Egon spoke and Peter's demeanor went from shocked and worried to morose.   
"There's gotta be a way...we can't live without her," Ray muttered softly. The three fell quiet as they each thought of the problem that faced them. For a long while, they sat there, occasionally one of them would look something up on their laptops. That mostly ended with head shaking and a snort of disgust. In the silence, they heard the hubbub of voices outside the firehouse and they distinctly heard Maggie's panicked cry. Running to the window they saw her red hair surrounded by a sea of reporters.   
Bolting outside they pushed their way through the reporters asking questions and shoving microphones in her face. They reached Maggie and instantly surrounded her. Ray took her hand on the left, Egon took her hand on the right, and Peter stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. A show of solidarity facing the press. Not giving a damn about the rumors or lawsuits. Nothing was going to tear them apart.  
Maggie's eyes widened as she looked around her frantically when she felt her hands being taken and hands on her shoulders. She looked around her, looking into the beautiful eyes of the three men she loved more than life itself even as the reporters still surrounded them, now throwing questions at the boys as well. Her heart was beating furiously against her chest but a small smile pulled at her lips as tears welled in her eyes. They had raced out here to protect her, surrounding her with their love and bodies to block her from harm as the reporters tried desperately to get someone to speak. This was something that meant the world to her because it told her that her men didn't care what the press thought about them. She saw the looks in their eyes and she could see the different thoughts running through each of them. Ray looked sad, Peter looked determined, and Egon looked at a loss which was not something you saw very often at all. She immediately leaned in and wrapped her arms around Peter who stood in front of her and smiled when she felt the others close in around her. She felt so safe in their arms that she had almost forgotten about the throng of reporters and cameras surrounding them. Maggie pulled back from their embrace to face the reporters with new determination and refusal to let them intimidate her.  
"I'm going to say this and only say it once. I am in love with Dr. Venkman, Dr. Stantz, and Dr. Spengler. I am in a relationship with them just as any other woman has a relationship with a significant other. I just happen to be lucky enough to have three men that love me and who I love in return. Everyone within the sound of my voice, listen to me! Don't believe anything you read in the tabloids. Don't believe any of the lies that are spread about the Ghostbusters. These men saved my life, saved this entire city, even saved this entire world and they deserve to be treated with respect. Don't pretend like you didn't see what you saw the day that Gozer the Gozarian blackened out the sky and a huge marshmallow man walked down the street. You saw it, you know it. So don't believe any lies and allow these men to continue doing their jobs. They are public servants and are here to help, never harm anyone. Thank you." And with that, she made sure to have all three men's hands in hers before pushing through the reporters and hurrying back into the firehouse, locking the door behind them. She took a few steps away from them before turning to face them all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'm sorry, but I wanted them to hear the truth before more lies were spread. I love you three with all my heart and even if we can't get married just like everyone else can...that doesn't mean I can't do a legal change of my name...and add your last names to mine..." She stated before smiling as her hands fiddled in front of her. "I just have to fill out a form, pay 250 dollars, and then go before a judge and explain why I want to change my name...then as long as there isn't some reason why I can't, then I can legally change my name...so all three of your names will be mine..." She stated as she looked between the three of them. She waited eagerly for their responses.  
The guys couldn't speak. Maggie continued to amaze them. They had spent their afternoon wracking their brains and scouring the Internet to find a solution to their problem. Yet they hadn't been able to figure it out...yet Maggie had a solution. They had rushed out to protect her from the press, to display their love for her without a damn for their own reputation. Yet she was the one who spoke out and declared herself in love with them. They couldn't believe that they found someone so damn special.  
Ray was the first to act, he swooped down on her and kissed her furiously. Their lips danced against each other as his hands began roaming over her body, groping and caressing all over. Maggie began moaning and when Ray parted from her, her eyes were half-closed and her lips swollen. She gasped as Egon swooped down and began repeating Ray's actions. Eventually, he broke away as well, and now Maggie was panting as Peter came towards her.   
As they locked lips Ray and Egon were in each other's arms. Their own tongues battling each other and their obvious erections rubbed against each other. The four broke apart from their respective kisses and Maggie growled out two words, "Bed. NOW!" She ran from the room, shedding her clothes as she went.  
Maggie was overwhelmed by the reactions she had gotten from her men and wanted to give them all of her love in the best way she knew how. She couldn't wait to get down to the courthouse to fill out the papers to have her name changed but she also couldn't help but harbor her old-fashioned wishes. She imagined her entire life that someday she would be proposed to. You know, the whole down on one knee, ring on the finger, tears, all that. But then again, she never imagined being in a relationship like the one she was in now. By the time she reached the bunk room, she was dressed only in her bra and panties, the rest of her clothes being left behind on her way up. She gasped softly when the door behind her slammed shut and when she turned around, she saw the three loves of her life staring at her with the most predatory looks she had ever seen before, and that was hard to say for Egon considering how he looked when his dominant side came out to play.  
"Are you boys going to make love to me?" She said softly, her voice practically a purr before she bit her bottom lip, looking between the three of them one at a time as she twirled some of her hair around one of her fingers. She was trying to look innocent but she knew that these three men were the only people on the planet who knew that was not the truth and it made her love for them even more powerful. No one had ever touched her...but them.

The men all had the same predatory look on their faces. Maggie stood there with such an alluring look on her face. It took all their willpower not to launch themselves at her. But they still approached slowly. Ray captured her lips in a kiss. Peter walked around behind her to unclasp her bra and caress and massage her breasts. Egon dropped to his knees to remove her panties and softly began working his fingers between her legs.  
Maggie immediately began moaning into Ray's mouth. The multiple sensations seemed to be winding her up which instantly began sending massive jolts of arousal to the three men. They broke away from their attention to Maggie and gently picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She laughed as she flew from the air. Centering herself on the bed she raised herself on her elbows as the three men began to strip for her.  
Arousal flooded her eyes as she watched them undress before her. Every so often one of them would kiss the other for a few moments before continuing. Eventually, all three were naked, their erections raging strong before them. All of them reached down and grasped one another. Ray on Peter, Peter on Egon, and Egon on Ray. They began stroking each other as they stared at Maggie. She grinned and began to play with herself.  
Maggie whimpered softly as she watched all three of her men kiss on another...touch one another...God, her body felt like she was going to completely implode right where she sat on the bed. Watching them together was magic that she couldn't believe she was part of. She could tell from the looks in their eyes that they were trying to torment her with pleasure...and damn it, it was working. So she slid her hand down her body, her feet planted on the bed, legs slightly spread, and was leaning back on one arm to arch her back as her hand continued down her body until it reached her aching womanhood. She stared at them, one at a time, in the eyes so she could watch their facial expressions as she started touching herself. It was a strange sensation since she had never really done this to herself before. But just watching Ray, Peter, and Egon touch one another was driving her out of her mind.   
"God...please...I need you...all of you..." She whimpered as she rubbed her fingers against the sensitive nub at the apex of her sex. She wanted to feel all of their hands on her body, and just that thought was enough for her to whimper again, her hand rubbing a bit harder as he bit her bottom lip. She wanted them more than anything in this world and it warmed her straight to her core to know that they wanted her...and only her. It still blew her mind. How could they not need more than her?  
"I love you...more than the air I breathe..." Maggie purred as she looked at her men, their beautiful bodies making her entire body shiver with anticipation.  
The three of them slowly released each other and stared at Maggie pleasuring herself. They stalked towards her, like jungle cats who spotted their prey. Descending on her Peter went to her left side and latched onto her breast sucking her nipple while massaging her breast, Egon went to her right side and mimicked Peter's actions, while Ray descended between her legs and lowered his mouth onto her sex.  
The three men drove Maggie wild with their actions. While Ray was more skilled with his mouth, she had told them all they had talented tongues. Currently, they were putting that to use. Eventually, Maggie screamed out in ecstasy as she came. The three of them gathered her up and kissed her before Peter said, "So how shall we do this?" They all pondered before Egon spoke, "I haven't had Ray in awhile. So how about I take him while Peter takes Maggie?"  
Peter nodded and said, "Let's have Maggie and Ray on their hands and knees facing each other. They can kiss while we take them from behind." Maggie nodded eagerly, she did love kissing Ray. The two of them got into position. But they stopped as Egon leaned down to begin licking Ray, getting him ready. Maggie got involved and descended on Egon's erection. She smirked up at Egon, "Making sure you don't hurt him."  
Maggie couldn't help but giggle at the look on Egon's face. That smirk would be the end of her, she was sure. She loved the way these men took charge, deciding who got to make love to her. Normally, women would find it degrading, but Maggie found it incredibly arousing. She loved them so much, she would do anything for them. She moaned softly as she took Egon into her mouth. The man was huge so she took as much of him in her mouth as she could and let her tongue glide over his skin, making love to him with her mouth. She felt herself tingling with even more excitement as she heard him groan in pleasure. She was pretty sure the men could all look at her and do nothing and she would fall into ecstasy. She withdrew from Egon and moved back to her position and bit her lip as she came face to face with Ray.  
"Well hello there handsome," She purred before giggling. Ray's smile always warmed her heart. She immediately leaned in to kiss him and felt her body heat up quickly as he responded eagerly. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she immediately granted it. She loved this man's mouth. She certainly loved God-given talents. Maggie suddenly cried out when she felt Peter rub against her then slide into her without a word.  
"Fuck, Mags...God, you're so tight, beautiful," Peter moaned as he gripped her hips. Maggie already felt out of breath from Peter's actions, Ray's mouth, and the look Egon was giving her but she was certain she was going to fall apart as Ray moaned into her mouth as Egon pushed deep inside of him.  
"God...so beautiful..." Maggie whispered as watched the pleasure on Ray's face. She tossed her head back and cried out Peter's name as he started thrusting into her but Ray slipped a hand in her hair to bring her face back towards him and their mouths connected again. She was pretty sure they were trying to drive her out of her mind...and it was working.  
Egon groaned as he buried himself inside Ray. Out of the three of the Ray was the tightest. And since he was thicker than the others the constricting heat created unbelievable pleasure. He was sure that his expression mimicked Peter's since Maggie was also tight inside her. The only sounds in the room were the groans and gasps of pleasure. Maggie and Ray kept kissing but their kisses got interrupted when they gasped and cried out in ecstasy.  
Ray's spare hand was lightly stroking his own erection and he felt the pleasure coursing through him as Egon thrust forward harder and faster. Ray could tell that he was getting close, Peter was displaying the same signs as he was gasping quiver erratically. With two simultaneous thrusts. Ray felt Egon empty himself inside, the warmth overtaking him. Peter had the same pleasure on his face which caused Maggie to cry out.  
Peter and Egon withdrew from their respective partners. The latter disappearing briefly to clean up. Returning as the others caught their breath he was still hard as was Peter. Ray spoke up, "I want to take Maggie now. I want her on her back. Peter why don't you take Egon while he's on all fours. We'll slide Maggie underneath Egon and she can please him." The others nodded and shifted into position.  
Maggie panted heavily and felt Ray lift her into his arms as if she weighed nothing and their mouths immediately found one another's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly even as he laid her back down onto the bed onto her back. She whimpered when she felt Ray already pressing against her and just as Ray sat back, sliding deep inside of her, Egon was bent onto all fours hovering above her. She whimpered as Egon grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her hands above her head where he pinned them there. Just as Peter began pushing into Egon, Maggie took him into her mouth and immediately started pleasuring him, loving the feel of Ray pushing inside of her while Egon restrained her arms and also taking as much of him into her mouth as she possibly could. She immediately started to whimper and cry out in pleasure as Ray began thrusting into her. She sucked on Egon, making love to him with her mouth as she felt Egon's grip on her wrists tighten. She could see his face and felt the electricity of pleasure rush through her as she watched Peter bury himself inside of him. God, all four of them together was the most incredible and beautiful thing she could have ever dreamed of for herself.  
"Fuck!" Maggie cried out before taking Egon back into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down on him to please him as Peter thrust into him. She felt her entire body tingling as if it were on fire and it was all thanks to the men touching her and making sweet love to her. She was completely in love with the way they were deciding things for her, telling her who would take her, how, and when. She loved feeling like she belonged to them. She couldn't get enough of it.  
"Ray...you feel...so good...inside me," Maggie panted before taking Egon back into her mouth.  
"That's right Eegie, hold her down for, Ray...fuck, you feel so good. I missed you," Peter moaned as he bent over Egon's back to whisper in his ear.  
Maggie moaned as she listened to Peter's dirty talk. God, she loved it when they all had dirty things to say.  
"Peter..." Egon moaned, "Please, harder..." Egon panted heavily before thrusting his hips down, pushing his large and hard erection deeper into Maggie's throat, making her gag on him.  
"God, Maggie!"  
Ray leaned over and captured Egon's lips before smirking at him, watching the pleasure course through his face.  
"She's so tight, Eegie...how's that sweet mouth of hers?" Ray moaned before grunting as he felt Maggie's walls clamp down around him.

Maggie was on cloud nine as she listened to them talk about her while she was right there.  
"God, yes...." Egon moaned as he tilted his head back.  
"Hold her down, Egon...that's it, nice and tight...that's it, so she can't squirm away when we do this," Peter grunted and panted before bending his knees and pushing Egon's hips down, pushing his thick, delicious erection deep into her throat again, making her gag multiple times against him. She closed her eyes and let her throat convulse against him, knowing how much he liked it. She was amazed that she didn't feel suffocated...she loved the feeling of Ray thrusting into her while Egon held her down and Peter commanded him what to do. God, these men were going to be the death of her.  
Peter felt the tightness clench around him as he thrust inside of Egon, with Maggie taking Egon into his mouth at the same time his whole body was shuddering around Peter's shaft. Ray was in heaven with Maggie's natural tightness drawing him in deeper. He reached out with one hand to massage her breasts, tweaking her nipple before moving to the other one, his free hand however was massaging her button at the top of her sex. Egon was moaning in double pleasure of Peter buried inside him and Maggie's mouth. Maggie however was just thrashing around and crying out.   
Incredibly they all reached their peak at the same time. Ray groaned as he emptied inside of Maggie, Peter grunting as he exploded with one final thrust, Egon seemed to growl as he began spraying inside Maggie's mouth...and then of course Maggie crying out and gasping as she was worked over by them all. This time Peter excused himself and went to clean up. Ray and Egon brought Maggie into a cuddle to catch their breath from this, but the guys weren't even close to finishing.  
Peter took a bit longer than the others, and when he came back in he had his hands behind his back holding something. He had a shit-eating grin on his face while he said, "I thought Maggie could have a bit of a break. I figure Egon could have me in his mouth, Ray, why don't you use your mouth on Maggie...show her the pleasure BOTH holes can experience...but it might be a little difficult because of Mags...." He brought his hands around and revealed the black strapon that Maggie bought.   
Maggie felt like her entire body was made of rubber but she still wanted to continue pleasing her men. She could never get enough of them. Egon easily took the strap on from Peter and laced it onto her easily and comfortably. Peter laid down on the bed on his back and Maggie did a full-body shiver as she watched Egon immediately get comfortable beside Peter and take him in his mouth.  
"Holy shit..." Maggie panted on a whispered breathe. Ray lubed up the strap on and Maggie even took the lube from him to put a little on her fingers to which she slid over Peter's entrance gently, feeling so turned on that she was sure she would faint by the end of this lovemaking session. She slid her hands over Peter's thighs as she slowly started to push into him and moaned softly when she was buried to the hilt inside of him. She then gasped when she felt Ray's fingers slide between her legs to touch her sensitive womanhood.  
"He wants you, Maggie..." Ray whispered in her ear. "Make sure you give it to him...hard. He likes that, baby..."  
Maggie did another full-body shiver before she started to slide in and out of Peter, starting slow at first to get a good rhythm before she started to pick up the pace, trying to please him the best way she could. Maggie cried out when she felt one of Ray's fingers slip inside of her and she had to try desperately to keep her thoughts together but the feeling of Ray touching her, the look of pleasure on Peter's face, and watching Egon work magic with his mouth on Peter was drawing every breath from her.  
"Oh my god..." She whimpered as she continued, not realizing that Ray wasn't done just yet.  
Peter was on sensory overload with Egon taking him in his mouth and the firm strapon sliding in and out of him. He loved the natural feel of when he had Ray or Egon thrusting in and out of him, but seeing Maggie power into him....asserting her own dominance....it was such a turn on. Feeling that Egon was a little left out he reached out and grasped his erection with his hand.  
Ray in the meantime was feeling Maggie's juices pooling around his fingers as he whispered in her ear, "Look at the pleasure on his face beautiful...he loves this...give it to him good...power into him." She moaned as she picked up the speed of her hips drawing groans of pleasure out of Peter. Ready to give Maggie a little surprise Ray dropped to his knees behind her.  
Placing his hands on her ass he followed the motion of her hips feeling the rhythm that Maggie was giving Peter. He spread her cheeks and hunched down drawing his tongue along her wet center. She cried out and stilled for a moment before continuing her pace, Ray grabbed her hips to continue moving with her. A few minutes went by of Ray doing this before he leaned back and with a small smirk began licking the sensitive rosebud between her cheeks.   
Maggie cried out in both pleasure and surprise when Ray's tongue ventured elsewhere and even though she had never done this before besides Egon stroking her there a time or two, she couldn't deny that it felt incredible. She whimpered, almost growled as she increased the thrust of her hips, slamming into Peter with everything she had. She watched his face of pure pleasure and she felt a sense of power overtake her when Peter growled out her name as he came, his orgasm rocking through his body, his warm seed shooting out onto his stomach and chest. She panted heavily as she stayed deep inside of him for a moment just to catch her breath before finally withdrawing and absentmindedly allowing Ray to remove the strap on from her body. She panted heavily as she leaned down to crawl over Peter's body as he tried to catch his breath. Maggie tried to hide her smile as she moaned softly, letting her tongue run slowly up his abs then up over his chest, licking away every drop of his delicious cum.  
"You were amazing, my love..." Maggie purred before moving up to place a soft kiss on Peter's lips.  
He smiled and even laughed softly at her words once their lips parted.  
"No...you were amazing, Mags," Peter whispered softly.  
She closed her eyes for only a moment as she tried to let her body calm, thinking that their lovemaking session was over but she had no idea that the boys had other plans in mind. As she opened her eyes, she saw Peter scooting out from underneath her towards the headboard who was replaced by Egon who slid underneath her before pulling her from being on her hands and knees to let her hips rest across his, straddling him.  
"What-" Maggie began to ask before she gasped softly as she felt Ray's hand on her back as he pushed her down to lay her chest against Egon's. Ray wasn't very dominant but when those moments came out in him, she had to admit that it turned her on brighter than the burning sun. "What are we doing?" Maggie finally asked as she felt Ray press his hard erection against her backside. Her eyes widened when Egon grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him, staring deeply into her eyes with a blazing look of heat, love, and dominance.  
"We want you in a way...we've never had you, Maggie..." Egon said slowly, his voice so deep and final that all she could do was listen. "Ray...do you think she can take you?" Egon asked Ray even though he still looked into Maggie's eyes. Maggie felt a bit confused.  
'I've had Ray inside me more times than I can count. Why is he asking that?' Maggie thought to herself, not realizing exactly what Egon had meant.  
Ray took the bottle of lubricant and coated himself liberally, "I'll make sure that I don't hurt her. Why don't you start up distracting her while I start her up?" Egon nodded and smiled. He started kissing Maggie passionately while sliding himself inside of her. She groaned into Egon's mouth and slowly their hips began to move against each other. Ray watched for a moment then took his well-lubricated finger and slipped it inside her backdoor.  
Maggie gasped softly at the intrusion. And Ray paused for a moment before softly sliding his finger in and out of her. Her gasps turned to moans which was a good sign. A few moments went by while Egon and Maggie slowly made love. Eventually, Ray slowly slid another finger to join the first one. Her moans grew louder as he began to scissor his fingers inside of her, stretching her and prepping her.  
Looking at Egon he said, "Wait for a moment Egon." He leaned in and whispered, "Take a deep breath baby and try to relax. I won't hurt you." Flexing his legs slightly, Ray began to slowly slide himself inside her backdoor. Taking great care not to hurt the woman he loved. 

Maggie gasped and tilted her head back as she squeezed her eyes shut as Ray began to slide inside of her. She wasn't going to lie...it hurt...badly.  
"Ray..." She whimpered as she tried to breathe.  
"Just relax for me, Maggie..." Ray whispered as he placed soft kisses on her shoulder and her neck.  
"O-okay..." Maggie whispered as she tried to concentrate on the feel of Egon inside of her, his hands now sliding up and down her sides as he tried to help her relax. It took a few minutes of deep breaths and letting her body adjust but finally, Ray was able to slide himself all the way inside of her. She panted heavily as the two stayed still, giving her more time to get used to this new feeling.  
"Are you alright, Maggie?" Egon asked with concern. "We can stop if you want to."  
"No...no, I'm alright...it just...feels so...full..." She said softly, her voice breathy as she squirmed slightly on top of Egon. "It...it doesn't hurt as much now..."  
It felt like it took a while but it was only minutes before both Ray and Egon were slowly sliding in and out of her. She tilted her head back and moaned as she concentrated on the pleasure...and the fact that having both of these men inside of her made her entire body feel so so full.  
"Oh, God...Ray...Egon..." She cried out as the two men picked up their pace a bit. Her entire body was quivering as her right hand reached back to slide her hand into Ray's hair, caressing one of her loves as her other hand slid up Egon's chest then up to run her thumb over his bottom lip.  
"Faster...please..." She begged as closed her eyes, arching her back as she tightened her grip.  
"Fuck...you feel incredible, Maggie," Ray groaned in her ear as Egon's hand gripped her hips tightly.  
"Unbelievable...Maggie...you feel...so amazing," Egon groaned as he thrust himself into her, the two men rocking Maggie's body.  
"You're not quite as full as you think..." Ray moaned in her ear, not realizing that he was looking over her and locking eyes with Peter.  
Ray reveled in the warmth and tightness surrounding him, it was almost like he was just making love to her, but there was so much more. He could feel Egon's member powering inside of her through the thin membrane that separated them. It was incredible. Finally, they were truly making Maggie their's in every way possible. They would always be together after this, and nothing would ever separate them. He didn't need to know what was running through Egon and Peter's minds, he knew them so well that he could speak for them. They had the same belief they are. As he moaned those words about not being quite as full he locked eyes with Peter.  
Peter rose to stand on the bed, straddling Egon, and presented his member to Maggie. She continued to gasp as the two men thrust inside of her and she seemed to inhale louder when she realized what she was being asked to do. Without a second of hesitation to thrust her head forward to latch onto Peter taking him deep in the back of her throat. Peter instantly moaned with pleasure, "Fuck Mags...you're so eager...whatever you boys are doing to her she loves it...she's absolutely amazing."  
Maggie let out a muffled groan at the way Peter spoke. She loved it when they talked dirty about her. Ray grinned and said, "How tight is she Egon? Is she clenching around you?  
Egon let out a grunt, "It's like her first time, she's so tight around me it feels amazing."  
Maggie whimpered as she gave Peter everything she could, sliding him in and out of her mouth and sucking on him just the way she knew he liked it. She was sure she was going to completely explode from the way they were talking. Most women hated when men spoke as if they weren't in the room but...the way they did it? God...she could listen to them talk like this all day. She moaned and whimpered around Peter's hard erection as Ray and Egon thrust in and out of her. Her entire body was trembling and she could feel her orgasm peaking. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure it would come out of her chest and suddenly all she felt was complete ecstasy and blinding white light as she cried out as the pleasure consumed her to her very soul. She felt so lightheaded that Maggie was unsure whether she was even still conscious but she felt Peter's hand in her hair, gripping it tightly as he thrust himself in and out of her mouth, seeking his own release. She loved these men so fully and completely because of how well they knew her. Peter knew she wasn't quite coherent as they carried her through her orgasm so holding her head was a blessing. She wasn't sure whether she would have been able to hold it up on her own. It was in that moment that she felt so...completely connected to the three loves of her life...that she just knew that they could get through anything as long as they were...together.   
All three men were in perfect unison as they continued to make love to the woman in their life. No one else in the world would ever feel a connection the way the four of them do. They were unique. A perfect little universe existed just for the four of them. To hell with anyone who tried to criticize or ruin them. All that mattered was how they felt, and that would see them through anything. As Maggie's body convulsed through her orgasm her body caused unique vibrations across the three men buried within her. It stimulated them just correctly and they all released inside of her simultaneously.   
Peter couldn't help but gasp as he felt Maggie's throat flexing in reflex as he released in her mouth. He refrained from bucking his hips due to the force of his orgasm as he came that way he wasn't forcing himself down Maggie's throat. Egon thrust his hips forward hard and buried inside of Maggie as deep as he could as he achieved release. Ray did the same and his release was all the more intense because of the fact he could feel Egon's releasing as well.  
All the men slumped but Ray maintained a slim modicum of strength to gently pulled out of Maggie. Then the three men pulled Maggie into their embrace, Egon stayed underneath her while Ray and Peter embraced on each side of her. The group laid that way for a few moments just listening to their hearts beating.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Maggie woke and found herself still wrapped in the arms of the three loves of her life. She carefully and silently slipped out of bed before heading out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and exited, feeling more refreshed and vibrant than she had in the past few weeks. Her back still ached from the happenings with Peck but she was feeling much better than before. Once she dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans with rips at the thighs and a white tank top, she headed into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.  
"Hey Mags."  
Maggie turned and smiled when she saw Janine coming up the stairs.  
"Hey there, beautiful. How are you? I didn't know you were coming in still...you know since the boys are shut down for now until we figure out what's going on," Maggie said as she hugged her friend tightly.  
"It was better than being alone in my apartment. Do you mind if I stick around? I still have some paperwork from before all this that needs filing anyway," Janine replied.  
"Not at all. Do you want some breakfast?"  
"Sounds amazing."  
"I'll bring it down to you," Maggie offered before turning back to the stove. She ended up making a plate piled with french toast and another place full of scrambled eggs mixed with a bit of cheese, salt, and pepper. She set everything down on the table before heading over to the bunkroom but just as she was about to open the door, Ray pulled the door open and smiled at her.  
"Good morning, love," Maggie said with a smile as she pulled him closer to kiss his lips softly. She sighed in complete contentment as he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.  
"Good morning, beautiful," Ray whispered in her ear as he held her. There were times when being held was the most intimate and special thing people could do, and Ray was the master when it came to hugs and snuggles.  
"I made breakfast," She stated as she tilted her chin to look up into his eyes.  
"Did I hear something about breakfast?"  
Maggie laughed as Peter came up from behind Ray, making sure to pinch his backside which Ray hated considering how hard Peter could pinch.  
"Ow! After everything last night, quick with the pinching. You'd think you were a damn crab in a past life," Ray muttered even though his eyes twinkled with playfulness. Maggie giggled at the two as Peter slid past them but stopped to kiss Maggie good morning before heading into the rec room.  
"Yes, baby, go sit down," Maggie called over her shoulder to Peter.  
"It's always lovely to wake up to an angel,"  
Maggie smiled and felt a blush rise in her cheeks as Egon stepped up behind Ray as well. "Or three angels, if I do say so myself," Egon said softly before leaning down to place a soft kiss on Ray's shoulder before sliding past them so he could kiss Maggie.  
"Good morning, sweetheart. Breakfast is on the table," Maggie said softly before watching Egon and his sexy self head over to the table. She turned her attention back to Ray.  
"Go ahead and get some breakfast, you must be starving," She insisted and bit her bottom lip when Ray smiled at her.  
"And you must be sore...hopefully not too badly," He said with that sweet, beguiling smile.  
"I feel wonderful," Maggie replied, "Now go on and eat." Ray laughed softly, kissed her sweetly, then headed off to join the other men at the table.  
She made her way over to them and made a plate for Janine before bringing it downstairs to her at her desk. Then they all ate together with soft pleasant conversation mixed in with a few jokes that usually led to Maggie's face flushing with embarrassment. Once finished, they all brought their dishes over to set in the dishwasher before coming up to her one by one.  
"We have to go somewhere," Peter said before kissing her and walking away.  
"We won't be long," Egon promised before kissing her softly.  
"Just do us one favor...and stay here," Ray requested.  
"And why is that?" Maggie asked suspiciously.  
"Maggie, I promise this has nothing to do with trying to keep you from going anywhere and it has nothing to do with Peck. We know you wouldn't go over there again. This is for a different reason. Could you please stay here until we get back?" Ray pleaded, sincerity in his eyes. Maggie sighed softly before nodding.  
"I promise I will stay here. It'll give me time to visit with Janine anyway," She agreed.  
"You won't be disappointed, I promise," Ray said softly.  
"Ray, let's go!" Peter called up from downstairs.  
"Okay, go on and I'll see you soon," Maggie laughed softly.  
"I love you, Maggie," Ray stated as he looked down into her eyes, making her smile.  
"I love you, Ray...more than you'll ever know."  
"Does that mean we're yesterday's news?"  
Maggie jumped at the sudden sound of Peter's voice in her ear.  
"God, how you two move around so quietly!" Maggie exclaimed as she turned to face Peter and Egon who were both smirking at her with satisfaction.  
"We forgot something," Egon admitted.  
"What?" Maggie asked.  
Peter stepped up to her and tucked her hair behind her ear before kissing the tip of her nose softly then her lips.

"I love you, Mags," Peter purred, making Maggie smile.  
"I love you too, Peter," Maggie replied softly before he moved out of the way for Egon to step up to her. She squeaked when Egon easily lifted her into his arms and held her tight, her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.  
"I love you, Maggie...more than I could ever put into words," Egon said softly, his deep voice reverberating deep within her soul.  
"I love you too, Egon...and the love I have for you is the same...no words do it justice...and combined, we know a lot of words," Maggie said before giggling softly. Egon let a smirk rest on his lips before pacing a soft and sensual kiss on her lips. Egon set her down on her feet before the three men waved goodbye, promising not to take long.  
So Maggie headed down to Janine's desk and helped her go through paperwork for the next three hours...well, that was in and out between coffee breaks and chit chat over their most recent books they had started to read. Maggie was thrilled to find someone who loved books as much as she did...and ones that didn't involve science for once in her life. Before long, the sound of Ecto coming down the street was unmistakable and then a minute later, Ecto pulled into the garage and Peter got out to shut the doors behind them.  
"Hey, how did your errands go?" Maggie called over her shoulder as she didn't move from her seat in front of Janine's desk, both were leaning back with their feet up on the desk and a book in their hands.  
"Perfectly, could you come to help us grab some bags. We kind of got a little carried away," Peter admitted making Maggie laugh as she set her book down.  
"Of course, anything for my loves," She laughed as she stood from her chair and made her way over to the three men. She made it to them, only about two feet three feet away when suddenly all three men dropped down onto one knee. Maggie froze in place and her eyes widened as she watched the three men pull small boxes out of their boxes. They each opened it to reveal the most beautiful, sparkling diamond rings she had ever see in her life.  
"Oh my god..." Maggie whispered as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Was...was this really happening? Was this what they were really out doing? She was sure she was going to faint.  
"Maggie Ann Fields..." Peter began.  
"Would you give us the deepest and greatest honor..." Egon continued.  
"Of being our wife?" Ray finished. All three men were looking at her as though she were a gift from God presented to them on a pedestal. She felt her entire body begin to tremble as her hands covered her mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized what they were doing. They knew she was going to have her name legally changed and even though they could not all be her husbands because of so many laws, they still wanted to propose to her before she changed her name. She was choked up and for a moment couldn't answer. But she finally drew in a long and deep breath before laughing as a few tears of joy escaped her eyes.  
"Yes, Peter. Yes, Egon. Yes, Ray. I will marry you...and forever be yours," She replied with more joy and happiness than she had ever felt in her life.  
The three men then took turns sliding a ring onto her left-hand ring finger as Egon spoke.  
"If you're wondering why the bands of each ring are so thin...it's because..." Egon began as he first slipped his ring on her finger. Peter then did the same and the two bands came together, fitting like a puzzle to make it look like a thicker ring band. "Because each band is specifically made to fit together," Egon continued before Ray finally slipped his on last. "It takes all three rings together to form the whole band...and on the bands have each of our last names engraved on them. We request that when you change your name...it be Maggie Spengler Venkman Stantz. We've talked it through and we think that sounds the best and...we also want Ray's name to be your final last name...because without him, you would not be in our lives, Maggie. Raymond brought you in when you needed a home and with that simple act of kindness, he brought in a woman who was meant to be our soulmate." Egon finally finished his words and all three men immediately stood up and pulled a crying Maggie into their arms. The three men held her as she let her tears flow freely. They didn't laugh or make jokes. They simply held her in their arms and let her emotions have free reign. After all, they had certainly surprised her. This was something she had never expected.  
For the next few hours, the four of them lounged about up in the rec room, Maggie watched The Shining with Ray (one of their favorite horror movies), then she played a game of pool with Peter, and then enjoyed a powerful mind game of trivia with Egon. Their warm laughter and love filled the air and room just as a knock sounded on the pole near the stairs.  
"Winston! I didn't know you were coming by!" Maggie exclaimed as she hurried over to him happily. He hugged her tightly before making his way into the room with her.  
"I don't mean to intrude on your time together but there are some things we need to discuss...and they are urgent," Winston insisted. Maggie immediately felt her stomach churn but she tried to keep calm as they were all led over to the round dining table.  
"You're the only help we have and trust, Winston. You're never intruding," Ray reassured as they all sat down.  
"Thanks, Ray. Well first off, Maggie these papers are for you. You just have to fill everything out and bring any required documents such as proof of residence and a driver's license. They may also want a social security card," Winston advised as he handed the paperwork over to her.  
"Excellent, thank you!" Maggie said excitedly as she took the papers. This was for legally changing her name. Winston had gotten a hold of all of the documents she would need.  
"Now fellas, there were some charges we were able to drop, and others we're still fighting so I wanted to give you guys the update on what's going on and show you some papers so you know exactly what's going on," Winston informed them.  
Winston laid out the list of charges Peck had brought against them. He went on to talk about how most of them were the same charge under a different name. So once one got dismissed the others followed quickly. Others required a little more finesse but it still worked in their favor. Winston sighed as he dropped the biggest news. They weren't going to like what this led to.  
"Unfortunately everyone...there are two charges I cannot get dismissed no matter what. Unlawful use of unknown equipment...and Immediate cessation of all work practices with use of that equipment." Winston laid the papers in front of the four of them. "The judge is determined to hear this case. And Peck may have caused to seize the equipment and yank your license to work. The biggest argument is that the materials used in your proton packs aren't certified by environmental and safety agencies, such as OSHA."  
Silence reigned for a while everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Winston Zeddemore felt horrible for bringing this news before his friends. He was a world-class lawyer and yet he couldn't help them when they truly needed it. He bowed his head, "I'm sorry everyone. I failed you."  
Maggie had moved over to the couch and began filling out all of the necessary paperwork to change her name, one long page after the other, and found herself lost in what she was doing, allowing the boys to talk business with Winston. Her ears caught onto a few sentences from Winston and her hand immediately froze as she was writing. She looked up and saw so many mixed emotions on the faces of the three men she loved more than life itself, and Winston, a man who had been the only man in her life to ever be there for her when she needed someone most. The restraining order stood against the use of THEIR own equipment that they had built themselves!? And Peck was going to have the business shut down for violation of environmental reasons?! As well as the destruction of an uptown high rise which was once Janine's apartment. Maggie set the papers down on the small coffee table in front of her but felt her hands shaking so she didn't trust the rest of her body to move either. This couldn't be happening! She had to do something!  
"You didn't fail us, Winston. You're doing everything that you can..." Ray said softly before he rubbed his face with his hands.  
"The hearing that determines whether or not the restraining order and order for shut down is set a week from now...but I'll be honest, it doesn't look good after everything that happened. Peck has a big mouth and is working hard to convince the city that you guys are the cause of what happened, not the people who saved the day. But then again, I can't go around smacking him around since that won't do you guys any bit of good," Winston stated as he rested his arms on the table.  
"What's gonna happen to us?" Maggie asked softly, her voice breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room.  
"Well, Raymond's already paid the mortgage off on the firehouse so both his parent's home and the firehouse belong to him," Egon responded pragmatically. Maggie knew he was thinking through everything at the moment so his answer was logical even though void of much emotion. The Ghostbusters was truly Ray and Egon's baby...a business that they had fought so hard to create with Peter by their side always doing most of the smooth-talking when it came to arranging grants of Columbia when they first began the in-depth paranormal studies and soon Peter was right behind them, learning more and more as he listened in on their conversations and looked in on nights of creating their equipment. But now their business was coming to an end all because...because of what?? Because they had saved the world from utter destruction at the hands of a God from another dimension? Maggie shook her head as she fought back tears and stood from the couch.  
"This can't happen. Winston, they saved my life, Janine's life, and the lives of every person in this city...in this world! That monster would have destroyed everything if it weren't for what they did! They risked their lives to save everyone and now they have to have their dreams ripped away from them? How is that fair?" Maggie said angrily even though her fears seeped through her words.  
"Mags, we'll figure this out," Peter said softly as he stood from the table to move over towards her.  
"No...we won't...no one will..." Maggie whispered as she backed away from Peter then headed over to grab the papers off of the coffee table then moved out of the room, hiding the tears that sprang to her eyes. She hurried down the hallway, up the stairs into the lab, then up a small staircase that lead to a door. She pushed it open then shut it behind her. She took a deep breath of fresh air into her lungs as her eyes scanned over the roof of the firehouse. She grabbed a chair nearby and pulled it over until she was at the ledge then sat down, placed her feet on the ledge, then set the papers in her lap to continue filling them out even though her head was elsewhere...trying to think of a way to help her men...her fiances. But deep down, she knew there was nothing she could do but be there and support them.  
"What am I supposed to do..." She whispered into the busy evening of New York City.  
Ray, Peter, and Egon sat pondering what they had just been told by Winston. They could tell their friend had done everything possible but was now beating himself up. Ray reached out and clapped a hand on Winston's shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up, you did everything you could. Maggie was right you didn't fail us." The other two both agreed with what Ray said and Winston sat up a bit straighter.  
"As long as you comply with the other injunctions you can avoid any fines. So you won't suffer any financial loss. I'll keep trying and I'll let you know when something changes. Also, tell Maggie that she can just mail the papers to my office and I'll process them. Keep your chins up guys...but it may also be best to tie up any loose ends here. And start thinking of ways to make do for now." With that ominous tone, he got up and left.  
The three men sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. It was hard to believe that the career that they built from the ground up...was done. Ray and Egon had poured blood, sweat, and tears into this business. Peter needed a bit of persuasion but he was just as invested now. They needed to find a new idea to make sure that no one suffered from this change. They definitely needed to talk to Maggie.  
Maggie sighed softly as she tilted her head back to look up at the sky as the sun began to set over the horizon. It painted a cascade of colors across the clouds and she took a moment to enjoy the beauty. She held the finished paperwork in her lap as her mind ran in a million different directions. She lived here now and knew she would have to find a job to help make ends meet. She couldn't just sit around the firehouse living for free while her men scrambled to find new ways to make money now that the business was going to be shut down. She wanted nothing more than to march down to Peck's office and beat the living shit out of him...but she knew that would do nothing. Plus, she didn't want to give him a chance to repeat their last encounter. She shivered at the thought of his piggish hands touching her. She hated him so much...more for the pain that he was causing Ray, Peter, and Egon instead of the pain he had caused her.  
"Hey, sweetheart."  
Maggie turned her head and smiled softly when she saw Ray approaching her, his hands in his pockets.  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked.  
"You can always join me," She replied. Ray grabbed another chair and pulled it over to set it beside her's. Without even thinking, her hand extended out towards him and his hand automatically came up to lace fingers with hers.  
"Are you alright?" Ray asked hesitantly. Maggie looked up into his eyes, her brows furrowed with confusion.  
"Am I okay? I should be asking you that...you and Peter and Egon...I just can't believe this is all happening. You all worked hard to save the world and you get this in return...I just...I just wish there was something I could do to make this all better," Maggie said softly as she cast her eyes down at the paperwork in her lap.  
"Maggie...I don't think anything can make things better this time...not even Peter and his sweet-talking," Ray said with a soft laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Maggie bit her bottom lip and looked away so Ray didn't see the tears in her eyes.  
"I promise, I'll get a job and contribute in any way that I can. I know Winston said you have the firehouse paid off but... there are still taxes to worry about and day to day expenses. I promise I'll help," Maggie said softly before turning back to look at Ray.  
Ray looked at her with something in his eyes that Maggie couldn't quite place before breaking the silence and catching her off guard.  
"Why did you choose to organize our last names the way you did?" He asked, his voice soft as he gently caressed the back of her hand. "Spengler Venkman Stantz...that means every time someone calls you by your last name...they'll just call you Maggie Stantz..."  
She couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips.

"I...I don't know. It sounded right...and...you were the first one that I...connected with...bonded with. I love you all with every beat of my heart...but it's almost as if you were there first..." Maggie replied before bringing their clasped hands up so she could place a soft kiss on his knuckles.  
Ray smiled at the contact of Maggie's lips on his hand. Maggie was more influential in the lives of these three men more than she realized. He copied her actions before staring into her eyes, "Maggie, for years myself, Peter, and Egon were a triangle. We loved each other, and never revealed it to anyone. People were accepting of gay couples, but never a three-way relationship. We kept to ourselves throughout school and avoided going out. When you came walking into our lives...we immediately knew things were different. We were all attracted to you, you were attracted to us....and no jealousy from any of us? We weren't normal."  
Maggie laughed slightly at Ray's words and two more voices joined in. The two of them smiled as Peter and Egon came over to join them. Egon came over to take Maggie's other hand, while Peter leaned over and draped his arms around her. She leaned back into him and sighed happily. Peter smiled and said, "The dictionary would have a picture of us next to the phrase not normal. How many grown men are invested in the paranormal and can handle this type of relationship?" They all laughed again and stared out into the sun setting over the buildings. Eventually, Egon spoke next.  
"As I said before, Ray was the one responsible for making sure you came to live here with us. You two were the first to make love when you were here, and you had an immediate connection. It was the best way that we could find to have Maggie's connection with all of us." They all nodded in agreement, lost in their own happy thoughts. Eventually, Ray spoke, "No matter what happens. As long as we are together...we will make it through this...we will be alright." They continued to watch the sunset, in the face of all the disappointment over what was happening...tiny fires of hope lit in their hearts. Together...

1 year later...

Maggie Spengler Venkman Stantz made her way through the chaotic building where Peter hosted his own talk show "World of the Psychic". She wore a red pea coat with black buttons and her long red hair left down to hang down her back. She had a red tote bag hanging over her shoulder with three containers in it. She knew her husbands better than anyone so she was used to her daily routine by now. She made her way through the mayhem.  
"Excuse me, Miss? This is a restricted area," a security guard began but stopped when Maggie turned around.  
"Hi Marcus," Maggie greeted with a smile.  
"Mrs. Venkman, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you," he apologized with a smile.  
"No worries, do you know where I can find Peter?" She asked. Instead, Marcus escorted Maggie around until they made it to his small dressing room where he readied himself for each show. She knocked softly then opened the door once she heard him say 'come in'.  
"Well hey there handsome," She greeted as she opened the door then shut it behind her.  
"Hey beautiful, is this my morning delivery?" He asked seductively as he made his way over to her then slipped his arms around her waist. Maggie giggled at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could place a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.  
"You can have this for dessert once you're home but this..." She said before pulling away so she could pull a Tupperware container from her tote back, "...is your lunch since I know none of you eat while working."  
"Thanks, Mags. You're the best wife I could have ever dreamed of," Peter replied as he set the container down on a small table then turned back to her. She smiled up into his eyes before accepting another kiss, a much more heated one that left her breathless.  
"Sweet of you to say...you're probably right," She replied with a giggle before poking him in the ribs, making him laugh. She loved tormenting him with a good tickle every now and then...especially when she had Ray and Egon's help holding him down. "I'll see you when you get home. Have a good show, make sure you eat, and most importantly...I love you, Peter."  
Peter sighed softly as he looked down into her eyes, completely wrapped around her finger and happy to be there.  
"I love you too, Mags...more than you'll ever know. Now go on and get those over to Egon and Ray. We all know Egon would starve to death working before he'd even realize it."  
Maggie giggled, knowing that was so true.  
"Okay, I'll be at the museum working until about four, then I'll head home to start dinner." The two kissed once more before Peter was told by a stagehand that it was five more minutes until showtime. Maggie headed out of the building and made her way to "Ray’s Occult Books", Ray's book store which seemed so perfect for him. She walked in and the bell above the door announced her entrance. She didn't hear anything at first until she heard shuffling from the back.  
"I'll be right with you!"  
She giggled softly at the sound of Ray's voice then smiled even brighter when she saw him come around the corner.  
"Hey there, beautiful," Ray greeted with a big smile.  
"Hey baby, did you forget something this morning?" Maggie asked quizzically even though she already had the answer.  
"A kiss?" He asked as he made his way over to her then cupped her face in his hands. She immediately melted into his kiss, his sweet lips moving against her's in a way that always made her spine turn to jello.  
"Mmmm, that was delicious...but I meant this," She said before pulling another Tupperware container from her tote bag.  
"You are the absolute best. Thank you, baby. I would've had to close up to get something for lunch," Ray said with appreciation as he reached over to set the container down at his desk/counter.  
"You are most welcome," She replied before reaching up to run her finger slowly down his cheek. "God, you look so sexy with these reading glasses," Maggie purred.  
"Gosh...no, I hate them. I only wear them when I need them, you know that," Ray replied as a blush crept onto his cheeks. He slid the glasses off and tossed them beside his lunch container.  
"You should wear them more often," Maggie replied before giggling softly at her husband's embarrassment. "Well, I have one more stop to make over to Columbia."  
"If it's his lunch, I'm glad. We all know he would probably starve to death working on something instead of taking five minutes to eat," Ray retorted as he slid his arms around her waist. Maggie couldn't help but laugh softly at his words.  
"You three are so much alike. Peter just said the same thing," She giggled. The two kissed for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. When Ray broke their kiss, she pressed her forehead to his to catch her breath.  
"I better get going before I turn your Open sign to Closed then have my way with you in the back," Maggie said softly, her eyes sparkling.  
"Wouldn't be the first time," Ray replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Maggie giggled before kissing him once more.  
"Have a good day, be safe, and I'll be working at the museum until around four, then head home and start dinner," Maggie informed him, the same as she had for Peter.  
"Okay, I'll see you at home, baby. I love you," Ray replied before leaning in for another kiss. Their lips parted with a soft popping sound.  
"And I love you, sweetheart."  
Maggie left Ray's store then started her walk over to Columbia University. It didn't take long for her to locate The Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research building. She said a few greetings here and there before making her way to Egon's laboratory.  
"Oh, hello Mrs. Spengler," a short young Asian girl greeted as she walked in. She was Egon's assistant and also working with Egon and his research as an internship.  
"Hi Lisa," Maggie greeted with a smile before turning to look towards the furthest corner of the room and smiling when she saw Egon fiddling with some buttons on his equipment and jotting down notes on a pad of paper.  
"Dr. Spengler? You have a visitor," Lisa said as she made her way over to him. Egon refused to be interrupted until he finished writing his note before turning to Lisa then looking behind him. Maggie gave him an affectionate little wave, only using her fingers.  
"Thank you, Lisa," Egon said to her, dismissing her politely before making his way over to her.  
"Hey there, handsome. You look like you're working hard and it's hardly past eight," Maggie giggled as Egon wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He pulled back and smiled into her eyes for a moment before leaning down to capture her lips with his. Damn the three of them and their incredible mouths. She melted into his arms as his lips gave her a wake-up call that was better than any coffee. Once he broke the kiss, she opened her eyes and returned his smile.  
"I have a lot to get done today so I started the minute I got here. But there's always time to stop for my beautiful wife," Egon said softly, making Maggie's heart skip into overdrive. God, it was so incredible for Mr. Serious to act adorably emotional. 'Wife". It was the most beautiful title in the world and the triple diamond ring on her finger and the official name change was all they needed. A piece of paper didn't dictate her marriage to the three of them. They were her husbands...and she was their wife.  
"Well besides time for me, I hope you find some time for this," Maggie said before pulling the final Tupperware container out of her bag and handing it to him.  
"I always find time for anything you cook," Egon replied, the corners of his lips pulling up into a grin. Maggie giggled softly as she watched him place the container on his desk.   
"Well, I hope so, because Peter, Ray, and myself all worry that-"  
"Someday I'll starve to death because of my work...I know," Egon finished for her as he made his way back over to her.  
Maggie smirked up at him and felt her body tingle as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Well aren't you just Mr. Smarty Pants," Maggie retorted before giggling. She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss those sweet lips once more before pulling back. "I'll let you get back to work. Have a good day, and I'll be working at the museum till around four, then I'm gonna head home and start dinner."  
"I can't wait," Egon replied, still smiling down at her. God, she loved this man. Any time for him to get sappy around her was an incredible moment. "I love you, Mrs. Spengler."  
"And I love you too, Dr. Spengler," She replied with a soft giggle. The two kissed once more and said their goodbyes before Maggie headed out of the building and off the Columbia campus as she made her walk, about five blocks over to the Manhattan Museum of Art. She greeted the security guard at the front desk when she walked in then made her way over to room 304 which was the Restoration portion of the museum. Once inside, she headed over to her station, hung up her coat then set to work on a Monet piece that had been damaged. It was certainly a craft that took finesse and time, but she enjoyed her work.  
“Well Maggie, how are you doing? How is this Monet coming?” A shorter man with a heavy accent by he name of Janosz Poha asked as he stepped up beside Maggie.  
“Um, it’s coming along fine. This mixture you gave me is working really well,” Maggie replied as she continued to work.   
“Yes well, I make pretty good cocktails, don’t I…”  
Maggie gave a polite laugh as she glanced over at him.  
“Yes, you are doing really quite good work there. I think it won’t be long before you can assist me with more important restorations.” He reached out to pull a white piece of fuzz from her hair. She turned to look at him then realized what he was doing and felt tense body relax with relief. The last thing she needed was someone touching her that she didn’t know. She was friendly but never touchy feely with people and never had her whole life growing up.  
“It’s this little , little white white thing.” She watched it fall from his fingers.  
“Well, thank you Dr. Poha-”  
“Janosz,” He insisted.  
“Janosz, I’ve really enjoyed working here. I’ve learned a lot and still appreciate you having me here.”  
“Yes well, it’s nice to have someone here who knows what they’re doing.” He glared around at multiple other workers around him.  
“Thank you.” She began her work once more.  
“Um, for congratulations could I bring you to a brunch today?”  
“Well today I was really looking forward to getting a lot of work done. I try and set goals for myself so it keeps me working efficiently. I was just going to work through lunch.”  
“Well, I’ll just give you a raincheck,” He insisted. “I hope it’s not because I have bad breath or something.”  
“Of course not,” she laughed softly. And with that, Janosz continued on his journey around the room, supervising.  
Janosz headed over to his desk near the large Vigo painting and clapped his hands only for himself to hear.  
“I think that she likes me…no, I do, I truly do…”  
But no one, not even Janosz noticed the face of Vigo pushing itself out from the painting as if he were to step through. As soon as it happened, it retracted and looked normal once more.  
The day flew by pretty quickly and she finished up a bit early which was nice for a change. After cleaning up all of her materials, she donned her coat, grabbed her purse, and headed back towards the firehouse. She was grateful everything was nearby and it gave her great exercise to walk every day. Once she returned home, it didn't take long to realize that she had not gone grocery shopping in a few days and they were in desperate need of a few things.  
"Damn," She muttered as she grabbed her coat, purse, and keys then exited the firehouse and jumped in her car. It was a gift from her husbands for her last birthday since they didn't want her walking everywhere, especially from the store. The looks on their faces made her happier than the gift. They had been so excited to give it to her. She laughed softly to herself at the memories as she drove down to the closest grocery store. Six bags of groceries later, she packed them all in her car before making her way back home. She slowly rolled to a stop at a red light...unaware that a puddle of pink ooze had pushed through a crack in the street and two of her tires had just rolled through it. She waited for the light to turn green but gasped suddenly when her car began to move. She pushed down harder on the break...but that did nothing. She pulled the emergency brake...that did nothing. Just then the car began to pick up speed as it rolled through the red light and began swerving through cars, in front of them, and all haphazard ways.  
"Oh my god!" Maggie cried out as she tried to grab the wheel and control the car but it yanked itself in the opposite direction she tried to pull as if it had a mind of its own.  
"Help me!" Maggie screamed as she pounded on the window, trying to get the door open and get out or even roll down the window, but everything was locked and refused to cooperate. She screamed as the car cut through traffic where there were multiple lanes of cars headed right at her. Terror gripped her heart as she slammed her foot on the break, desperate for something to work.  
"No!" She screamed as she heard honking and tires screeching as cars swerved to avoid hitting her and also as she headed for the lane where a large city bus was driving and could easily plow straight through her car. She screamed and tried to brace herself only for the car to come to a sudden, dead stop as it swerved to the side, sending Maggie flinging to the left. Her head connected with her window, cracking the glass. She couldn't open her eyes, just hear noises, people shouting and cursing then suddenly changing their tune and screaming for 911. That was the last she heard before everything went silent and black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maggie's eyes slowly tried to flutter open but the pain in her head was practically debilitating. She groaned and reached up to press her hand to her head as if that would stop the pain. Once she was able to open her eyes, she looked around with squinted eyes and saw that she was in a hospital room. What the hell had happened? It took a minute before Maggie's eyes widened when she remembered the car accident.  
"Oh my god..." She whispered as she tried sitting up.  
"Mrs. Stantz, please, we need you to stay lying down for now."  
Maggie looked over and noticed a nurse entering the room.  
"Really, I'm fine. It's just a bump on the head, I'll live," She said with a soft smile, trying to joke but the nurse wasn't smiling in return.  
"Mrs. Stantz, you were knocked unconscious in the accident because your head hit your driver's side window.”  
Maggie bit her bottom lip as she thought about the way the car had spun out of control the way it did. No matter what she had done, the car wouldn't break nor steer in any direction she tried!  
"We ran your blood alcohol level because the police officers that accompanied the ambulance here were told that you were recklessly driving all over the street before being hit by the bus," the nurse continued. Maggie looked up at her alarmed.  
"I wasn't drinking! I tried to hit the breaks and turn the wheel but it wouldn't work! It was doing whatever it wanted!" Maggie tried to explain.  
"Your blood alcohol came back zero but you'll still have to speak with the police officers," the nurse stated.  
"I want my husbands..." Maggie stated suddenly as she felt herself being overwhelmed and her head beginning to pound.  
"Mr. Stantz is on his way," She assured.  
"I'm here, I'm here!" Ray suddenly stated as he rushed through the door to her room. Maggie felt tears prick her eyes as Ray immediately hurried to her bedside.  
"Thank God, you're here," Maggie stated as she choked up on the tears she tried to repress.  
"Thank God, you're alright," Ray replied as he immediately pulled up a chair then leaned in close to take her into his arms in a tight embrace.  
" Where is she?!" they heard and Maggie whimpered softly as Peter hurried through the door then right over to her and Ray.  
"Maggie! Maggie?" they all heard, and finally felt complete as Egon hurried into the room and rushed over to them. He immediately leaned down and kissed Maggie's lips passionately, looked her over for a moment, then turned to the nurse. "I'd like to speak to her doctor immediately."  
"I'm sorry sir, her charts can be viewed by family only," the nurse stated as she looked between the four with a confused expression.  
"He's my husband, he can view anything he wants," Maggie snapped back before being softly hushed by Peter as Ray stood and walked over to the nurse. Egon and Ray spoke to the nurse as Peter held Maggie and gently ran his hand over her hair.  
"You scared the shit out of us," Peter stated as he stared into Maggie's eyes. She looked over at Ray and Egon with the nurse before looking back into Peter's eyes.  
"Baby, I can't explain what happened today...the car took off at a red light. I stomped on the break, I jerked the wheel, I did everything I could do. It was like...it was like it had a mind of its own, I don't know what happened. Then it stopped right in the middle of the crosswalk on First avenue and wouldn't move. The doors locked me in! I couldn't get out! Then the bus hit the front of my car and...that's all I remember..." Maggie explained as a few tears slipped from her eyes.  
Peter looked at her with confusion before glancing back at Ray and Egon then looking back at her.  
"We'll figure it out, let's worry about you first," Peter insisted before leaning in to kiss her lovingly. Maggie closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Peter's, closing her eyes to try and let her mind settle down. They would figure things out and everything would be alright. She had to remember that.  
"Okay..."  
Maggie sighed softly as she sat in her hospital bed. The nurse had given her a stack of paperwork that allowed Ray, Peter, and Egon all access to her medical records and allowed the nurses and doctors to discuss any of her information with them. Her husbands were near the window conversing and she took a moment to watch them as they spoke to one another. They looked deep in thoughtful conversation and even though it was a serious subject, Peter was still trying to make light of the situation by hitting on both Ray and Egon as they tried to figure things out. Maggie couldn't help but giggle softly as she watched them. She loved them more than life itself and watching them together just made her all the happier. She turned her head suddenly when there was a knock on her hospital room door. She bit her bottom lip when two officers walked into the room.  
"Mrs. Stantz?" one of them asked.  
"Yes," Maggie confirmed before they walked into the room and shut the door behind them.  
"I'm Detective Ross and this is my partner Detective Mills. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your accident," Detective Ross stated as they stepped up to her bedside. He then looked up at the guys and Maggie felt her nerves flutter in her stomach. "Could you gentleman give us a moment?"  
"They don't need to leave. Anything that needs to be said can be said in front of them," Maggie said defensively.  
"Alright then. Mrs. Stantz, we were informed that your blood alcohol level was zero so only you can give us the answers as to why your car was reported to be swerving all over the road through red lights, traffic, and then blocking the street on First Avenue."  
Maggie went through everything just as she had told Peter. She explained that her breaks did not work and even though she tried to jerk the wheel, it would not steer her in the direction she wanted to go. She said she didn't know why it happened or how.  
The officers questioned her for another ten minutes until Maggie felt ready to scream. She saw their skepticism and was getting angry that they didn't seem to believe her.  
"Are you sure there isn't anything else you'd like to tell us?" Detective Ross asked.  
"I think my wife has thoroughly answered your questions," Ray chimed in as he stepped up to her bedside to take her hand in his. Maggie sighed heavily as Ray wrapped up the conversation and the Detectives left.  
"I wanna go home," Maggie pleaded up to her loves as they all stood around her bed. "Please...I just wanna go home." Egon and Peter stayed by Maggie's side as Ray left the room to get her discharge papers. Before long, Maggie was changing out of her hospital clothes just as Ray came back into the room.  
"I called a cab, it'll be here in no time," Ray assured with a comforting smile. Maggie hugged him tightly and sighed as his embrace comforted her.  
"Good...I've had enough drama for one day," Maggie groaned as she nuzzled her face against Ray's chest.  
Later that evening, Maggie made her way down the stairs dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top. Her hair was damp from her shower but she felt refreshed and a bit more relaxed until she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Ray and Egon near the firehouse entrance...with her car.  
"What's going on?" She asked as she slowly made her way over to them. She smiled when she felt Peter's hands suddenly on her shoulders and she reached up to rest her hands over his as she looked at her other two loves. She was hoping that they would find something...otherwise, they may think she was losing her mind.  
Maggie's giggles immediately stopped when the PKE meter slid under her car and began glittering with its lights as the wings raised like wings of indication. She made her way closer to the car before bending down to look underneath it.  
"Baby?" Maggie asked softly as she turned to look to Egon who crouched down beside her. He glanced at Maggie before turning to glance to his left at Ray then his right to Peter.  
"Honey, why don't you take a step back with Peter, just for a moment please," Egon asked softly before kissing her lips reassuringly. Maggie nodded and stood before taking a step back into Peter's arms. She watched as both Egon and Ray turned over onto their backs on the floor and scooted under the car. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to wait patiently while Peter ran his hands up and down her arms. It was only a minute later before the two slid out from under the car, sat up then looked at each other. Maggie felt a spark ignite within her body, making her shiver to her core when she saw the look exchanged between the two of them. There was a smile slowly creeping onto Ray's lips and a knowing looked gleamed in Egon's eyes that Maggie knew too well.   
"Well?" Maggie asked as the two got to their feet and made their way over to Peter and Maggie.  
"So...what now brainiac?" Peter asked cheekily as he too smirked as two of his loves stood before him looking like they were about to open Christmas presents.  
"I think we should run some gynecological test on you, Maggie," Egon stated, attempting to put on his most serious face.  
Maggie's brows furrowed as her eyes widened in utter confusion. What the heck had he just said?  
"Who wouldn't?" Peter chuckled as his hands reached down to gently pinched Maggie's backside.  
Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes when she noticed, finally, that Egon had been speaking sarcastically to Peter's name-calling.  
"Let's check the street," Egon finally said with a small smirk, that delicious slight upturn of the corner of his mouth.  
"Sweetheart, are you absolutely sure you remember where the car stopped?" Ray asked as he moved over to Maggie, allowing Peter to walk over towards Egon so the two could continue their playful banter.  
"Yes, I remember exactly where it stopped. It was right in the middle of the crosswalk on 1st Avenue. I can show you where," Maggie assured as she rested her hands on Ray's chest, Ray's arms slipping around her waist to keep her close. Maggie sighed softly as confusion swarmed her mind.  
"Baby, what's going on? What did you guys see under there?" Maggie asked pleadingly as she looked up into his eyes.  
"How about you give me a medical exam instead? Maggie's busy, you can examine her later," the two heard Peter say from only a few feet away. Maggie turned her head and giggled softly as she watched Peter sauntering towards Egon, and he was backing up until his back hit Maggie's car. Egon smirked down at Peter and slipped his arms around his waist before pulling him close.  
"Don't make offers we don't have time to take advantage of," Egon said softly, his voice dropping an octave. Maggie couldn't help but giggle softly as the tension in the room dissipated. She was still worried about everything that happened but for some reason, her husbands had a sparkle in their eyes that she hadn't seen in...God, over a year? It feels like forever since she had seen that specific look. She didn't know what was causing it but whatever it was, she felt her heart warm. She looked back up at Ray and smiled softly.  
"When should we go?" Maggie asked.  
"It's probably best to head out in the morning. We need as much daylight as we can get," Ray replied before kissing her forehead softly.

The next morning, everyone dressed warmly, the winter chill spreading over New York. They were all walking down the sidewalk when they finally arrived at a crosswalk. Maggie looked around and knew this was exactly the spot.  
"It stopped right over there...in the middle of the crosswalk," Maggie indicated as she pointed over with her finger.  
"Alright, I can get us over there...hold on," Peter said as he began walking into the street along the crosswalk while cars made their way past him.  
"Venkman!" Ray called out to him, worried that Peter would get hit by one of the millions of asshole drivers in New York.  
"We're scientists, excuse us, get outta the way! Thanks a lot, hey we got a job to do here. Thanks, appreciate it," Peter continued on and on, waving off cars as Maggie, Egon, and Ray all hurried along behind him towards where Maggie indicated. A cab driver honked and stopped very close to Peter before shouting out his window at him.  
"Relax, you're on the meter. Hey! We're scientists, get outta the way!" Peter retorted before shouting once more.  
Maggie watched as Ray took out his PKE meter and Egon took out his Giga-meter, one of the new pieces of equipment he had been building over the past four months. The two turned them on and all eyes widened as their lights began to flash and the indications on the meter skyrocketed.  
"Hohohohoho," Ray chuckled enthusiastically, "I think we hit the honey pot. There's something brewing under the street, I've got 1.118 on the PKE."  
"2.5 GEV's on the Giga-meter," Egon replied, the slight sound of excitement in his voice no matter how much he tried to conceal it.  
"Those are ridiculously high levels...so what does that mean?" Maggie asked with worry as she looked between the two of them. Egon and Ray slowly turned to look at each other with raised eyebrows and knowing looks. Oh man, Maggie knew those faces. She didn't know for sure, but she was betting her money right now that they intended...to dig.  
They all headed back to the firehouse and Maggie let herself get lost in the guy's conversation about what they planned to do. Jackhammers? Hard hats? Vests? She facepalmed herself with a small laugh which caused all of them to look at her as they walked into the firehouse.  
"I'm sorry I just...it's funny to listen to you guys talk about all this heavy equipment when science is usually what you stick to," Maggie giggled softly.  
"So we can't handle heavy equipment?" Peter asked as he stepped in front of her, blocking her path with a smirk on his face. Maggie laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"I never said that-"  
"I think that's exactly what that sounded like," Egon agreed as he stepped up beside Peter. Maggie sighed heavily as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them with raised eyebrows. These two were too much.

"We can handle heavy equipment," Peter continued before slipping his arm around Egon's waist. "I handle this heavy equipment all the time," Peter said salaciously, wiggling his eyebrows up at Egon. Egon, Maggie, and Ray all laughed as Egon rolled his eyes.  
"You do and you handle it well," Egon concurred before kissing Peter softly. "Now, Ray and I have to get started on figuring out how to acquire all of the equipment for this evening."  
Maggie couldn't help but smile despite the stress of what's happened in the past two days and accepted a sweet kiss from each of her loves.  
"I'm gonna go with them. If they need to make any phone calls, they'll need this sweet talker," Peter joked as he slid his arms around Maggie. She smiled up at him and reached up to kiss his lips again.  
"Go ahead, baby. I'm gonna head upstairs and get dinner started. You boys need to eat before you go...do...whatever it is you plan on doing," Maggie laughed before shooing him off. Peter stole another kiss before hurrying away to catch up with Ray and Egon. She made her way up the stairs and into the rec room, moving over to the right into the kitchen. She started pulling out the ingredients she would need when she suddenly heard the ringing of her cell phone. She hurried over to the couch where she had dropped her purse and pulled her phone out just in time.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, is this Maggie Stantz?" a woman asked.  
"Yes, this is she."  
"Hi, my name is Linda calling from the Emergency room in regards to your recent visit with us."  
"Oh, hello Linda. Is everything alright?" Maggie asked, feeling a moment of panic.  
"I just wanted to call and let you know that all of your blood work came back just fine so the only injury that still needs watching is the mild concussion you suffered but...there is something that came up that I would like to discuss with you." Maggie's eyes furrowed in confusion.  
"Alright..." She answered, her voice soft.  
"Well, we ran a full blood workup just to make sure that everything was alright since you were a first-time patient, and one of your tests did come back with significantly higher levels than is to be expected," the nurse continued,  
"Which test was that?"

"Mrs. Stantz, your HCG levels came back three times the normal level," She informed her. Maggie suddenly felt her entire body freeze, her heart race, and found she couldn't speak. HCG? The...the pregnancy hormone?  
"I...are you saying...that...Are you saying that-" Maggie stuttered,  
"Yes, Mrs. Stantz. Congratulations. Your pregnancy test came back positive. I would contact OBGYN services for your first visit to see how far along you are and there they will give you all of the information you need," the nurse stated with a sweet and genuinely cheerful demeanor. Maggie was struck completely speechless. She...was...pregnant? She hadn't realized how long it's been since she's had her last period. It's been at least two months if she remembered correctly.  
"Mrs. Stantz?"  
The nurse's voice brought her back to the conversation at hand.  
"Yes, I'm here. Thank you so much for everything," Maggie said softly as she stared off into the living room, looking at nothing in particular. The nurse gave her a few more words of advice as to what avenues she should take and after politely saying goodbyes, Maggie snatched her purse from the couch and left the firehouse, walking the few blocks to the drug store to grab a few things. New York was heading towards New Years' so the weather was quite chilly but she barely noticed as she walked. She was shocked by the news, to say the least. Granted, she was completely thrilled...but at the same time...would the boys be excited as well? They weren't in the greatest financial situation due to losing the business but...then again, she couldn't help but look down at her stomach and rest her hand upon it as the nurse's words wafted through her mind once more.  
"A baby..." She whispered in awe. She sighed heavily before hurrying into the drug store. She purchased a pregnancy test just to make sure and also a bottle of prenatal vitamins that she wanted to start taking immediately. It didn't take her long to get back home and she immediately hurried up the stairs then up the stairs and down the hallway to the bathroom. She followed the directions on the pregnancy test box carefully, set the test down on the counter, then lowered herself to the floor as she began to count. The test said not to check until three minutes have gone by. It seemed like the longest three minutes of her life...but she carefully counted to 60...then 60...then 60. She took a deep, calming breath before standing and taking the test up in her hands.  
"God..." She whispered as she looked down at the two dark pink lines. "I'm pregnant," She whispered as tears pricked her eyes. She was overjoyed...but scared. Was the baby Ray's? Egon's? Peter's? She didn't know. They all made love to one another so it was impossible to know. She feared that they may become angry at such news, especially if they wanted to know who the baby really belonged to. Would they think that way? She sighed heavily as worry blossomed in her heart. She set the test down on the counter before looking up in the mirror to stare at her reflection. How was she going to tell them? WHEN was she going to tell them? She didn't know. She jumped when a knock sounded at the door.  
"Baby, are you in there?" Ray asked as he knocked softly on the door.  
"Um, yes...I-I'll be out in a minute," She stammered as she looked around the bathroom. She learned over and tossed the test into the small garbage beside the toilet before moving over to open the door for Ray...not realizing that her prenatal pills were sitting on the counter still.  
They all headed back to the firehouse and Maggie let herself get lost in the guys conversation about what they planned to do. Jackhammers? Hard hats? Vests? She face palmed herself with a small laugh which caused all of them to look at her as they walked into the firehouse.  
"I'm sorry I just...it's funny to listen to you guys talk about all this heavy equipment when science is usually what you stick to," Maggie giggled softly.  
"So we can't handle heavy equipment?" Peter asked as he stepped in front of her, blocking her path with a smirk on his face. Maggie laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"I never said that-"  
"I think that's exactly what that sounded like," Egon agreed as he stepped up beside Peter. Maggie sighed heavily as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them with raised eyebrows. These two were too much.  
"We can handle heavy equipment," Peter continued before slipping his arm around Egon's waist. "I handle this heavy equipment all the time," Peter said salaciously, wiggling his eyebrows up at Egon. Egon, Maggie, and Ray all laughed as Egon rolled his eyes.  
"You do and you handle it well," Egon concurred before kissing Peter softly. "Now, Ray and I have to get started on figuring out how to acquire all of the equipment for this evening."  
Maggie couldn't help but smile despite the stress of what's happened in the past two days and accepted a sweet kiss from each of her loves.  
"I'm gonna go with them. If they need to make any phone calls, they'll need this sweet talker," Peter joked as he slid his arms around Maggie. She smiled up at him and reached up to kiss his lips again.  
"Go ahead, baby. I'm gonna head up stairs and get dinner started. You boys need to eat before you go...do...whatever it is you plan on doing," Maggie laughed before shooing him off. Peter stole another kiss before hurrying away to catch up with Ray and Egon. She made her way up the stairs and into the rec room, moving over to the right into the kitchen. She started pulling out the ingredients she would need when she suddenly heard the ringing of her cell phone. She hurried over to the couch where she had dropped her purse and pulled her phone out just in time.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, is this Maggie Stantz?" a woman asked.  
"Yes, this is she."  
"Hi, my name is Linda calling from the Emergency room in regards to your resent visit with us."  
"Oh, hello Linda. Is everything alright?" Maggie asked, feeling a moment of panic.  
"I just wanted to call and let you know that all of your blood work came back just fine so the only injury that still needs watching is the mild concossuion you suffered but...there is something that came up that I would like to discuss with you." Maggie's eyes furrowed in confusion.  
"Alright..." She answered, her voice soft.  
"Well, we ran a full blood workup just to make sure that everything was alright since you were a first time patient and one of your test did come back with significantly higher levels than is to be expected," the nurse continued,  
"Which test was that?"  
"Mrs. Stantz, your HCG levels came back three times the normal level," She informed her. Maggie suddenly felt her entire body freeze, her heart race, and found she couldn't speak. HCG? The...the pregnancy hormone?  
"I...are you sayng...that...Are you saying that-" Maggie stuttered,  
"Yes, Mrs. Stantz. Congratualtions. You're pregnancy test came back positive. I would contact OBGYN services for your first visit to see how far along you are and there they will give you all of the information you need," the nurse stated with a sweet and genuinely cheerful demeanor. Maggie was struck completely speechless. She...was...pregnant? She hadn't realized how long it's been since she's had her last period. It's been at least two months if she remembered correctly.  
"Mrs. Stantz?"  
The nurse voice brought her back to the conversation at hand.  
"Yes, I'm here. Thank you so much for everything," Maggie said softly as she stared off into the living room, looking at nothing in particular. The nurse gave her a few more words of advice as to what avenues she should take and after politely saying goodbyes, Maggie snatched her purse from the couch and left the firehouse, walking the few blocks to the drug store to grab a few things. New York was heading towards New Years so the weather was quite chilly but she barely noticed as she walked. She was shocked by the news to say the least. Granted, she was completely thrilled...but at the same time...would the boys be excited as well? They weren't in the greatest financial situation due to losing the business but...then again, she couldn't help but look down at her stomach and rest her hand upon it as the nurses words wafted through her mind once more.  
"A baby..." She whispered in awe. She sighed heavily before hurrying into the drug store. She purchased a pregnancy test just to make sure and also a bottle of prenatal vitamins that she wanted to start taking immediately. It didn't take her long to get back home and she immediately hurried up the stairs then up the stairs and down the hallway to the bathroom. She followed the directions on the pregnancy test box carefully, set the test down on the counter, then lowered herself to the floor as she began to count. The test said not to check until three minutes have gone by. It seemed like the longest three minutes of her life...but she carefully counted to 60...then 60...then 60. She took a deep, calming breath before standing and taking the test up in her hands.  
"God..." She whispered as she looked down at the two dark pink lines. "I'm pregnant," She whispered as tears pricked her eyes. She was overjoyed...but scared. Was the baby Ray's? Egon's? Peter's? She didn't know. They all made love to one another so it was impossible to know. She feared that they may become angry at such news, especially if they wanted to know who the baby really belonged to. Would they think that way? She sighed heavily as worry blossomed in her heart. She set the test down on the counter before looking up in the mirror to stare at her reflection. How was she going to tell them? WHEN was she going to tell them? She didn't know. She jumped when a knock sounded at the door.  
"Baby, are you in there?" Ray asked as he knocked softly on the door.  
"Um, yes...I-I'll be out in a minute," She stammered as she looked around the bathroom. She leaned over and tossed the test into the small garbage beside the toilet before moving over to open the door for Ray...not realizing that her prenatal pills were sitting on the counter still.  
“Hey handsome, what’s up?” She leaned up to kiss his lips softly.  
“We’re heading out to First Avenue but can you please help Egon find his black belt. He’s lost without you.” Ray’s chocolate brown eyes shined down at her.  
“Yes,” she giggled before hurrying off in Egon’s direction. Ray smiled as he watched her skip away then reached in to flick off the bathroom light but stopped when he saw some kind of medicine bottle on the counter. He picked it up and read the front before the bottle slipped from his fingers and the bottle clattered to the floor.  
“….prenatal vitamins?” The words were unfamiliar on his tongue and made his heart skip into overdrive as his thoughts ran in circles in his mind. Ray had to make sure to close his mouth before his jaw smacked against the floor. Maggie…was pregnant? How did she know? When did she find out? Was she happy? Upset? She hadn’t mentioned a thing so perhaps she needed a bit more time before telling the guys. Ray felt completely overwhelmed as he stood there frozen, wondering what his next move was. The boys were ready, equipment and all, so he desperately tried to put his emotions and excitement aside. He placed the vitamins back on the counter before closing the bathroom door behind him. Ray made his way back down the stairs and smiled when he saw Maggie giving each Egon and Peter a kiss before their adventure.  
“Please just be careful. And come home soon.” Maggie turned when she felt two hands on her waist and reached up to wrap her arms around Ray’s neck. “Make sure no one gets hurt, please.”  
Ray chuckled and kissed her lips once more before the three men jumped into Ecto-1 and headed out into the city.  
Egon held on tightly to the jackhammer as he continued to work, digging a hole in the middle of First Avenue where Maggie’s accident had ended. He couldn’t believe he was doing this right now. He was a scientist, not a construction worker but the thirst for information was running rampant. He needed to figure out what was happening. He hated no having any answers and this time, it was personal. Something had happened to Maggie and the last thing he wanted was for something to happen that he couldn’t change. The world of the paranormal was dangerous whether people believed it or not. They risked their lives every single day. There was always a chance that something could go wrong. Well, at least that’s how it was a year ago before Gozer. They hadn’t been able to use any of their proton packs nor were they able to continue as paranormal investigators. He hadn’t felt more alive than right now. He could do this!  
“Hey! How ya doin!?” He turned to see a police car pull up beside him and honk his horn.  
“Me?” Egon asked as he glanced around.  
“Yeah.”  
“Fine fine it’s…cutting find now.”  
“Great. Why are you cutting?”  
“Why am I cutting?”  
“Yeah.”  
Egon glanced over and saw Peter and Ray exit the coffee shop finally.  
“Boss!” He motioned him over.  
“Who told you stop cutting? Did you tell him to stop cutting?” Peter tried his best to put on an act that would keep them out of trouble.  
“Yes, I told him to stop cutting. What are you doin here?”  
“What’s it look like we’re doin? Why won’t you let us work, we let you work!  
“Ah, take it easy. He’s been working overtime. I’ll tell ya why we’re here, we’re here cause some diaper-bag down town’s bein a jerk and makin us work on a Friday night. Am I right Peter?”  
“Of course you right Raymond, is he right Zingy?”  
“Yo!” He confirmed with a fist.  
“Well, take it easy!”  
They waited until the cop was gone.  
“What have you been doing?”  
“What have I been doing while you get coffee for an hour? I’ve been digging a big hole in the middle of the street.”  
“looks like you uncovered an old airshft. Man, it goes on and on!”  
“This is very intense. We’re gonna need a deep reading.”  
“We’re gonna need a deeper reading,” Ray confirmed as they all stood.  
“Yeah, somebody has to go down there.”  
“Somebody’s gotta go down there,” Ray confirmed again.  
Both Peter and Egon shot Ray two devilish looking grins and it didn’t take long for Ray to realize he was being chosen to head down into the darkness of the hole at their feet.

Back at the Manhattan Museum of Art where Maggie worked, the head of the department, Janosz Poha was taking a paintbrush gently against one of the largest paintings they had ever had. It was a painting of Prince Vigo, the ruler of Carpathia and Moldavia. He carefully wiped away any small particles of dust or debrits near the corner of Vigo’s eye. Without warning, an electric shock pulsed through his arm straight from the eyes of the painting. Janosz cried out in pain as he fell from his ladder, landing on the floor with a thump. He tried desperately to recover as he regained control of his body.  
“Listen to me…” a voice suddenly thundered from in the room.  
“What? Who?”  
“I Vigo, the scourge of Carpathia, the sorrow of Moldavia command you…”  
Janosz turned in shock at the sight of the painting. The painting was gone, replaced with the real man as his evil eyes bore into Janosz. He was terrified beyond words.  
“Comman me Lord!” He hurried to bow to him in terror.  
“On a mountain of skulls in the castle of pain, I sat on a throne of blood. What was will be, what is will be no more. Now is the season of evil.”  
“Evil?” Janosz asked.  
“Find me a child, that I might live again…” The man slowly vanished, replacing the painting that once were.  
“Yes…a child…a child! A child?” His confusion was paramount.  
Vigo’s eyes shot out waves of electrical pulses as Vigo possessed his mind, body, and soul. Janosz reached up to touch his chest, face, and eyes to feel the reassurance that he was alright. But the Janosz that once was…was no more.

Peter and Egon watched and monitored as Ray was slowly lowered down into the hole.  
“Are you alright?” Peter called to him.  
“Yeah I’m good. Speed’s good boys. Keep it comin.”  
“We’re breaking through, I see some light. I see some kind of a chamber. There’s tunnelwork…SLIME! It’s a river of slime! There’s gotta be twentiy-five throusand gallons of it. It’s flwing through here like a river!”  
He glanced around to get a better idea of where he was.  
“Pneumatic Transit…it’s the only Pneumatic Transit system, it’s still here! Okay whoa whoa, that’s good that’s good, hold me up hold me up, that’s good!”  
“What do ya see?” Peter called out.  
“Alright, see if I can get a sample…”  
“What’s goin’ on here?”  
The boys turned to see the returning police officer along with a Con Ed worker.  
“Hey, what’s the story?” he called out as they got closer.  
“Hey what, you boneheads are gonna come and rouse me up again. I got three thousand volts out in Greenwhich hills, I got about eight million miles of cable I gotta check. You’re gonna come and shake my monkey tree again?!” Peter shouted.  
“What are you talkin’ about buddy, the phone lines are over there!”  
“What’d I say to you, the phone are over there!” He swung at Egon over and over as he blamed him. “What did I say? How many times?”  
“Hey! You’re not with Con Ed or the phone company, we checked. So tell me another one.”  
Egon was sure they were caught.  
“I got a major gas leak here!” Peter began. “Where do you think all this is comin’ from, the sky?”  
Ray scooped up the sample he needed and raveled it in before trying to get in touch with his boys above.  
“Okay boys….boys?” He paused but received no response. Ray became alarmed when something strange started happening with the slime below him. It began to reach for his feet like slimey claws as a deathly low growl emanated from it. “There’s some type of activity going on with this stuff.”  
The slime growled as he reached up and swiped against his shoes.  
“Boys! Hey help! Pick me up!”  
Peter and Egon immediately ran back to the hole to start bringing Ray back up to the surface. Was he alright? What had happened?   
“Start it, start it!” Peter shouted as Egon immediately started up the machine.  
“Boys! Hey what’s goin on up there? Come on! Get me out of this hole!”  
Ray began to panic as he flailed his legs, accidentally knocking out a pipe which hit some electrical wiring below, exploding in sparks. 

Maggie switched off the TV and stood to head towards the kitchen when suddenly all of the lights in the firehouse went completely dark.  
“We lost power?” Her whisper seemed to echo in the dark, open room. “Damn it, I don’t even have a flashlight.” Maggie carefully made her way to the steps and carefully descended them before maneuvering over to Janine’s desk. She was sure there was a flashlight in one of her drawers.  
“Gotcha.” She flicked it on just before a knock sounded at the front door of the Ghostbusters firehouse. She froze as her imagination ran wild as to who could be at her door.  
“Who is it?” she called out as she slowly made her way closer and closer to the door.  
“It’s Janosz.”  
She sighed heavily as she made her way to the door. Maggie pulled it open just enough for her to see him.  
“Janosz, this is a surprise.” She smiled politely but honestly wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing here at her home. He had already made polite requests to take her out to brunch or dinner some time but she was struggling to get the message across that she was a taken woman.   
“Hello, yes, well I happen to be here in this neighborhood and I thought to stop and see how’s was you…you know, because of all this blackness.”  
“Oh, I’m fine thank you. Yeah, it’s an inconvenience but everything is alright here.”  
“Do you need anything? You know? Do you want me to come in?”  
She managed a calm and polite “No thank you.”  
“Ah well, just thought that I would check, you know…well, hey you. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”  
“Goodnight, Janosz.” She gently closed the door but made sure to lock it tight before turning with her flashlight and hurrying back to the stairs then up into the rec room.  
Janosz stood there for a moment in the intense darkness of the blackened out city but with powers deep within him his eyes began to glow, illuminating his way as he disappeared into the night. 

Maggie couldn’t believe what she was getting dressed for; court! Out of all the things it could be, it just had to be going to court. Her boys, once again, were being penalized for helping. Ray had told her all about what he saw when he was beneath the street and his eyes had sparkled the entire time as he recounted the river of slime. Watching him was akin to watching magic. He was so excited at this new and unfamiliar thing, stimulating his mind in all the right places. She couldn’t say how much she loved him. Words could never do justice.  
“I feel like this is all my fault. You guys wouldn’t have been digging and this wouldn’t be happening,” Maggie sighed as she helped straighten Egon’s tie.  
“No, none of this is your fault. We’re knowledgeable enough to know the consequences. This is on us. Not you, Maggie.” He rubbed her arms as he spoke, comforting her before kissing her lips softly.  
“Well, I may not be able to help but I’ll be front row center to support you guys.”  
“Mags, don’t worry about us. We’re like el Gato. We always land on our feet,” Peter joked as he walked up to them, slipping an arm around Egon’s waist and one around Maggie’s waist.  
She laughed as Ray came up behind her, her laughter turning to screams when Ray began tickling her sides.  
“Okay, okay! We have to get ready to go. No time for tickling!” Maggie squeaked just before Ray relented. The four gathered themselves, straightened ties, then hopped into Ecto 1 before heading into the city to the courthouse.


End file.
